Time Does Not Heal All Wounds
by Wendynat
Summary: COMPLETE in 18 chapters! Hermione and Snape had a relationship in the past. Now Hermione is married to someone else, and Snape wants her back. Response to WIKTT And Thou Shalt Not... Challenge. Sequel: Some Scars Never Fade now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I am not making money from this. I am writing simply for my own enjoyment.

This story is a response to the "And Thou Shalt Not" challenge from WIKTT. Hermione and Severus must have had a history of some sort in the past, and now she's married to someone else for at least five years. Severus decides he wants her back. Moral dilemmas, gossips, kisses in the rain, and other excitement then ensue. Complete rules are on WIKTT. 

This story includes a SS/HG 'ship, so if that bothers you, don't read! It is my first fan fic, so please… be gentle. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated – positive and negative – so please review! I hope to update at least weekly, most likely more often. 

And now, on with the story!

WendyNat

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

Chapter 1

_~~~_

_"I'll wait for you – I'll wait for you until this is all over, S-"_

_"No. I won't allow you to hold off on your life – for someone like _me_."_

_"I just don't understand - why can't we just… just keep it a secret? How hard could it be? I don't want to lose you – I can't, not when we just found each other!"_

_"We can't risk it –"_

_"I'm willing to take the risk."_

_"I'm not. I can't risk _you_ – now, go."_

_"But..."_

_"Just go." His eyes closed, in pain. "Please."_

_The door shut quietly behind her as she left._

_~~~_

Hermione Krum woke slowly, the chill of the morning air outlining the tears that seeped from her eyes during the dream she had just awakened from – _No, not the dream… the memory, _she thought. That particular memory had been resurfacing in her dreams more and more lately. Sighing heavily, she looked over at the pillow beside her. It was empty. 

Still half-asleep, she was momentarily confused until another memory returned, this one more recent. Ah, yes. Viktor had gone to London for the weekend to spend time with his fellow Quidditch-crazed friends and see the Cannons play. She had come up with a convenient excuse to avoid spending a weekend surrounded by testosterone-saturated Quidditch fanatics. Viktor had humored her, knowing that their endless discussions of tactics and great players of the last 100 years bored her to insanity. _I imagine he feels the same about my Potions conferences_, she acknowledged to herself with a small smile. He, also, had had a convenient excuse ready the last time she had a conference to attend. 

Wiping her face, she pulled her wand from beneath the pillow and muttered a quick incantation to relight the hearth fire. The dream was still bothering her. _Why now? _Hermione was content, even happy, with her life. Why must her subconscious remind her of the most devastating moment of her romantic life? It was over seven years ago now… five of those years she had been married to Viktor. True, she didn't have quite the same feelings for her husband that she had had for her… what was he? Not ex-boyfriend, really – she didn't think the man in question would be very pleased with the term "boyfriend." Ex-lover, perhaps? But that term didn't truly cover the depth of feeling they had had for each other, the devotion – 

Shaking her head slightly to clear it, she firmly shoved the memory to the back of her mind and rose from the bed. She needed to get to the laboratory today, and it wouldn't happen if she lolled about in bed all morning. There were only four weeks left before the European Potions Conference, and she had work to do.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"So, you've finally done it, Severus! Congratulations!" 

Severus Snape turned to look at the wizard standing at the door to his laboratory. A fleeting smile crossed the Potion Master's face as he nodded slightly, acknowledging the commendation from the Headmaster. Years and years of work had finally come to fruition, and despite Severus' normal unfortunate luck, the timing was perfect. The Potions Conference wasn't for another month, giving him ample opportunity to finish the paperwork and prepare a presentation for the potion. 

"You will be coming down to the Great Hall for dinner this evening?" Snape nodded his assent, but was unable to keep a small sneer from forming. "Excellent! The staff and I have missed your smiling face and sunny disposition at the table these last few weeks," Dumbledore winked at him, smiling at his Potion Master's expression, and left the room. 

Severus let his breath out slowly, scowling. He had originally planned to spend the evening organizing his notes, but he supposed it was time to make an appearance. During the summer months the professors who stayed on Hogwarts grounds generally were involved in research of their own, but they all tried to make it to the Great Hall for meals at least once a week. The inane chatter drove him to distraction while he was engrossed in a project, and he had been taking his meals in his rooms or the lab. Now that the main work was completed his handy excuse had deserted him. Shaking his head, he went about cleaning his worktable. After making sure his notes were locked and warded, he swept out of the lab and made his way to the Great Hall. 

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_I really must find another project to work on, and _soon, Snape thought to himself an hour later while listening to Trelawney drone on about someone's certain death. He had forgotten who it was this time. If it wasn't a vision of his own death, he really wasn't interested. To be truthful, he was beginning to wish it WAS a vision of his own death – at least that would spare him the necessity of being in the auditory range of that ridiculous goggle-eyed palm reader. 

Seated next to Snape on his right, Remus Lupin was quite carefully NOT looking at Trelawney. He had learned long ago that eye contact with the Divination professor during meals was a recipe for disaster – usually your own, according to her visions. He had spent most of the meal speaking with Professor Sprout about her house's chances for the Quidditch cup the coming year. Now that she had left the table to check on some new plants that had been delivered that afternoon, he decided to take pity on Snape. After all, the man HAD cured him of lycanthropy. And Snape had promised Dumbledore that he would "behave" around Trelawney, after one very eventful mealtime discussion at the beginning of the summer. Remus covered his grin with his napkin – even weeks later the episode hadn't lost any of its humor.

"Excuse me, Sybil, for interrupting, but I have something I need to discuss with Severus," Remus began, noting the look of intense relief on Snape's features. Trelawney nodded wisely, muttering something about seeing it in the tealeaves, and turned to accost her new victim – Flitwick.

Snape raised an eyebrow to Lupin, waiting. Lupin cleared his throat, and said "I believe Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with the both of us after the evening meal."    

Hearing this, the Headmaster turned to Snape and Lupin. "Yes, Remus, thank you for reminding me. Would it be convenient for you to meet with us this evening in my office, Severus?" 

"Certainly, Headmaster," Snape said. _Anything to get away from that crazy bat. _Albus' eyes twinkled, causing Snape to wonder once again whether the Headmaster could read minds. 

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"The Ministry is delighted." 

Snape sneered. "Of course. My precise reason for these years of toil was to delight and astound the great minds of the Ministry." 

The Headmaster chuckled. "Ah, Severus – I must say I've missed my daily dose of sarcasm from you these last couple of weeks." Severus had been working feverishly to complete the newest potion before the full moon, and the Headmaster had been loathe to disturb his concentration. 

Snape allowed himself a small smile. The smile grew as he said, "I hope it was worth a couple of weeks without my witty repartee to see that fool Fudge's face when a known werewolf shook his hand under a full moon." At this, the Headmaster laughed outright. Another voice joined in his laughter from the doorway. 

"Professor Lupin – please, take a seat," Dumbledore said, waving him to a chair. "We were just discussing the Ministry's reaction to the lycanthropy cure. They are –"

"Delighted," Snape drawled. "Of course, they have no true feel for the amount of work, inspiration, and pain that went into the cure. They also fought against funding the project since it involved muggle science, but now that it's complete… they're delighted." 

Lupin shook his head, settling himself in the seat next to Snape. "I think we all know how the Ministry works, Severus. It's just politics. The actual researchers in the Ministry are excited about the project, and have been since you began sending status reports to the Ministry."

Snape looked at Lupin with curiosity. "I didn't realize you associated with many Ministry researchers."

At this, Remus shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Not many – just one, really. An old friend. She speaks about her work quite often and keeps me up to date on projects she thinks I'd find interesting."

Snape froze. Could Lupin be referring to… no. Certainly not. 

Dumbledore spoke, "Ah, yes. Hermione has been working on a number of projects that look quite promising. She has a difficult time getting approval for many of them, since she also prefers to pursue solutions that involve muggle science and magic."

Lupin nodded, relieved that Dumbledore was the one to say her name. "Yes, but she is very persuasive. She's gotten the Ministry officials to approve some projects that I would have bet galleons against them approving."

Snape stared into the fire. "Yes, she is very persuasive." It was said in a low voice, almost to himself. 

The other two men shared a look, and Dumbledore nodded slightly, clearing his throat. "Well, we're not here to discuss our former Head Girl. Remus, will you be available at the end of the month to attend the Potions Conference with Severus? Severus and I think having you there for the question and answer session would be beneficial."

Remus agreed readily, and the three wizards began to discuss the presentation and other arrangements. When Remus noted that Severus stared into the fire at times with a pensive look on his face, he sighed inwardly. 

Time truly didn't heal all wounds. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: See Disclaimer on Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews! They've prompted me to write the new chapter a bit earlier than I originally planned. I appreciate any and all feedback!

A few individual responses:

Sammis – Sorry, but this won't be a time travel fic – although I do enjoy those, myself! 

Katie & Dragonlover – Aw, c'mon, Krum's not so bad! But don't forget, I'm a rabid SS/HG 'ship fan, so don't worry too much wink.

J.S. Sumner – Thanks for the valuable feedback – I will try not to leave so many gaps, or at least explain them a little better, in the following chapters. This chapter will fill in a lot of the back story between HG and SS. 

Thanks to all reviewers! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Time Does Not Heal All Wounds**

Chapter 2

Later the next evening, Severus Snape sat alone at a corner table in a dark room. The Leaky Cauldron was busier than usual, even for a Saturday night. _Undoubtedly some Quidditch match, Severus thought to himself, sneering a little at the animated discussions around him. While he admittedly enjoyed a good match, he never was able to understand the interest some had in the constant retelling of past feats and tactics. It was one of the many things he and Hermione had had in common. _

He winced a little at the thought. He had successfully avoided thinking of her for quite some time – until the discussion last night. Now he found that he couldn't get his mind off of her, off of _them._ Absently swirling the amber liquid in his glass he settled back in the comfortable chair, deep in thought.

Deep in memory. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Seven Years Previous~

_"The lab is finally coming together. Hermione has been working nonstop to prepare for your projects – she's quite eager to help," Albus informed Severus as he directed the Potions Master down the stairs to the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. _

_Severus nodded coolly, though he was secretly pleased. Hermione Granger was one of the few students he could tolerate, although he had been unable to show her that due to political reasons. Although she showed a dreadful lack of intelligence where her choice of friends was concerned, she was very talented in Potions – bordering on genius. When the threats against muggleborn witches and wizards began increasing during her final school year, she opted to stay after graduation and assist the Order before pursuing her university studies at the London Wizarding University. Of course, in true Gryffindor fashion, she didn't stay to preserve her own skin. Rather, Hermione was concerned that her presence at her parents' home could bring the wrath of the Death Eaters on her loved ones. She was quite likely correct.  And, talented witch that she was, even _she_ would be unable to protect her family alone against a Dread Squad. _

_Albus' voice interrupted his musings. "Well, Severus, I'll leave you to it, then.  You know how to contact me if you require anything." With a final nod in farewell, Albus left. _

_Severus made his way down the stairs. Before he could reach for the handle the door to the lab opened, revealing his assistant. She gave a tentative smile in greeting, waving him into the room. "Hello, Professor. I hope everything is to your specifications." _

_Sweeping an intense gaze around the lab, Severus replied, "Everything appears, on the surface, to be sufficient."_

_Hermione blushed slightly. "I want to thank you again for allowing me to assist you, Professor."_

_Severus allowed a smile to come to his face. "_I_ should be thanking you__, Miss Granger. And after you see the amount of work I expect from my assistant, you may well find yourself rescinding that thanks." _

_Hermione grinned, seeming surprised at the formidable Potions Master's pleasant demeanor. "I doubt that, Professor. This is a dream come true of sorts for me – I'm hoping to gain my Potions Mistress title someday and working with an experienced Potions Master, even in secret…"_

_Severus cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Yes, I actually wanted to speak to you about that. I have informed the head of the LWU Potions Department that you will be working with me this summer. He will mark your time here as Apprenticeship Hours – my colleague has assured me that no other details will be recorded in your transcript for your safety."_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "Thank you, Professor! I didn't expect to receive any credit for this work, not that I minded, of course. It's an honor just to be involved."_

_Professor Snape simply nodded in response, trying not to notice the way her flushed cheeks and wide smile brightened the dark basement lab. "Let's get to work."_

_The next few weeks passed quickly. They worked well together, Severus admitted, much better than he had anticipated when Albus first informed him of the Granger girl's offer. She was thoughtful, precise, and confident without falling into the dangerous trap of overconfidence. She was also a surprisingly pleasant companion – a valuable asset since they were often alone for days at a time, while the other Order members came and went on various tasks. Sometimes he thought her company might be a little too pleasant, as he was having a difficult time dealing with the rising… tension… he felt in her presence. _

_He found himself eagerly looking forward to the long simmering times necessary with many of the potions they brewed. He savored any opportunity to talk, debate, and share ideas with this surprisingly insightful young woman whose eagerness and enthusiasm had not yet been tempered by the weariness that age brings. And he found himself sharing in her enthusiasm, much to his astonishment. _

_Also astonishing to him was her ability to deal with the black moods that enveloped him at times. On more than one occasion she was even able to bring him out of said mood with a well-placed word or two – something that no one other than Dumbledore had ever been able to do. That included any of the women with whom he had had… dalliances…in the past.  _

_Some of their debates became rather heated. Hermione was used to being correct, and once she became more comfortable around him (finally agreeing to call him by his given name, at his request), she did not hesitate to argue with him over ingredients and timing, among other things. The Slytherin in him secretly loved to see her eyes flash and her voice rise while he remained composed and soft-spoken, preferring to use the intimidatingly soft voice that he had cultivated over the years. Gryffindors _did_ get so riled up when you faced their heated anger with cool calmness. _

_"We need to add the canine claw powder AFTER the third counter-clockwise stir. Then we can add the feline powder. I'm right – you KNOW it!" she was infuriated, fists clenched. _

_"You are incorrect, Miss Granger," Severus smoothly replied, intentionally using her student title. _

_"No, I'm not, Severus," she hissed. "Don't be so damned stubborn!" This last statement ended in an infuriated holler.    _

_He quirked an eyebrow at her, watching her face redden charmingly. "Hermione, feline claw powder added after the canine claw powder would lessen the effects of the feline powder. The canine powder already present in the base would overpower the weaker feline powder before it had a chance to absorb."_

_"But…"_

_"Yes?" _

_"We could just add a pinch extra of the feline powder to overcome the negative effects of the canine. The canine powder is the most important element in the potion, it should be added first," she was calming down a bit, her mind working.   _

_"Wasting supplies, Miss Granger?" he asked sardonically. "The order in this particular potion will not have any effect. You have never been introduced to the type of incantation we will be using. This particular incantation renders the order of ingredients unimportant where the binding of their magical properties to the base is concerned. However, the absorption prior to the binding can still be affected by the order." _

_"So ingredients added first won't bind stronger in this potion, because the strength of the incantation will ensure that all ingredients are bound equally," Hermione exclaimed, eyes shining in excitement rather than anger. Gods, she is beautiful, he acknowledged silently. Excitement, anger- all her varied emotions showed so clearly on her face. If only… he came back to himself when he heard her continue, "But the book didn't mention that effect of the incantation…"_

_"Books only know as much as the writer tells them, Hermione. And most writers do not tell them everything. It would be beneficial for you to remember that," Severus said in a serious tone. Hermione nodded thoughtfully.  _

_Severus eyed his assistant for a moment. With a small smile, he asked, "So, tell me, Hermione… at what point in this discussion did you realize you could be wrong?"_

_She flushed, and answered, "About halfway through."_

_"And yet, in your inimitable Gryffindor style, you refused to withdraw from certain defeat," he teased, laughing out loud at the look on her face. "And you told ME to… what was it? Not be 'so damned stubborn', correct?" _

_She smacked his arm with a smile, "Oooh, quit it. You know I'm right sometimes! Tell me, Severus - do you TRY to be infuriating, or does it just come naturally to you?" _

_"A lot of things come naturally to me, Hermione," he said softly, looking at her intently. She froze, seeming unsure how to respond. He kept his gaze on her and slowly leaned forward, his hand coming to rest near hers on the worktable. She looked down at their hands on the table, before her gaze slowly drifted back up to meet his._

_Hardly daring to breathe, he cautiously reached out with his other hand and pushed an errant curl back behind her ear. He let his hand linger, one finger lightly caressing her jaw line then traveling across her slightly flushed cheek, to lightly draw a line along her bottom lip. Her eyes drifted shut, and – greatly daring – Severus leaned down and captured her lips with his. _

_Soft, warm, sweet, intoxicating… his mind was blank, all of his reality focused on where their lips connected… a kiss which was rapidly deepening.  Unconsciously, his arms came up to wrap around her, to bring her vibrant body closer to his…at this, though, she gasped and stiffened, finally opening her eyes to stare at him with an unreadable expression, trembling. _

_He pulled away instantly in consternation. She was still frozen in place. His mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out. In dismay, he grasped her still trembling hand and fell to one knee in a desperate attempt to show his sincerity. _

_"Hermione, I'm sorry…" Suddenly he stopped in confusion and looked up into her eyes intently, trying to read her expression. Upon kneeling, his sensitive nose had picked up the unmistakable scent of feminine arousal. _

_She looked at him urgently. "Severus…" The desire was now plainly showing in her eyes. She grasped his hand forcefully, pulling him up and snaking her arms around his neck. _

_As she reached her mouth to his, she whispered, "Apology NOT accepted." He smiled against her mouth for a moment, and then both were washed away in a wave of passion as their lips met again._

_No more potions work was accomplished that night. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A particularly raucous group broke into Severus' reminiscing. Looking up with a glare, his eyebrows drew together when he recognized two of the group. _Exactly what I need tonight – Potter and Weasley._ He shook his head, and was turning back to his drink and his thoughts when something the Weasley boy said rose above the noise of the crowd.

"Yeah, it was great. But it sure wasn't anything like watching you play, Viktor! You were the best!"

Krum. Perfect. Irritated, he downed his drink in one swallow and stood, gesturing to catch Tom's attention. The bartender, finally noticing the group that had just come in, nodded at Severus and waved him off, mouthing "On the house." Relieved and grateful, Severus gave him a last nod and walked to the door. Tom was one of the few people who knew the entire story – well, his part of it, at least. 

Tom sighed heavily as the door closed. _Now, there was a story that no one _would believe. _He had taken note when Severus walked in earlier and it certainly looked like he had something weighty on his mind. For once, Tom regretted the busy crowd. _Maybe I should have talked to him. Oh, well – by the looks of it I imagine he'll be back tomorrow. _And with that, he turned his mind back to his many thirsty customers.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: See Disclaimer on Chapter 1. I don't own 'em, and I never will. Only the plot is mine … and even that was based on a Challenge idea by Andrian1!!

Again, thanks for the reviews! Please don't be offended if I don't individually respond to each one – I do appreciate them all, but I don't want the Author's Notes to be too long on each chapter. So I'll just individually respond to a few each chapter –

BIW- I agree – HG/RW pairing – blech!! Thanks!

Electryone – Ya gotta feel sorry for poor Sev J. Your one-shot was great! And thanks - I did post this on Whispers… if I get the nerve I may try to do some lemony scenes in later chapters and that'll be a safer place for those. 

Lizzie – I'm glad to hear that I was possibly the first to build a lab in the HQ basement – I'm trying to come up with new ideas, but so many great fics are already out there that it's tough not to inadvertently duplicate someone else!

Pearle – Thanks! I saw your post rec'ing this fic on WIKTT – I really appreciate that! I'm glad you like it so far.

Corazon & Andrian – Thanks for reviewing – I can't tell you how it makes me feel to have positive reviews from you guys (and Electryone) – I've been admiring your fics for a while now!

~~~~

**Time Does Not Heal All Wounds**

WendyNat

Chapter 3

The men were still high on adrenaline from the Quidditch match when they burst into the Leaky Cauldron, laughing loudly and replaying memorable moments from the game they had just watched.

"That Seeker came out of nowhere! Could you believe it when he missed the Snitch that first time?"

"A bludger to the elbow vill do that to you, Oliver, take my vord for it," Viktor commented wryly. Oliver Wood laughed and slapped Viktor on the back.

"I suppose you know that rather personally, eh, Viktor?" 

Viktor chuckled and shrugged. "Still, the second time is vat counted. It vas a very impressive maneuver, coming underneath the stands like that." He looked around the dark room as he spoke, searching for a table that would seat the five of them. There would have been six, but Ron's older brother Bill had to head straight home after the match. His wife was not pleased at being left alone right now, in the late stages of pregnancy. 

Ron Weasley let out an excited whoop, his voice rising even over the background noise of the bar, "Yeah, it was great. But it sure wasn't anything like watching you play, Viktor! You were the best!"

Harry thumped him on the arm. "Hey, what about me? How about some loyalty here for your best friend?" he grumbled in mock jealousy. 

The men laughed good-naturedly, stopping their banter when Viktor announced that he had found an empty table. "Look, there! That gentleman at the corner table is leaving." 

"See? Now THAT'S the sign off a true Seeker, Harry," Oliver remarked, grinning at the look on Harry's face. Harry grinned back, until he caught sight of the man vacating the table in question. 

_Snape.___

Wow. _He's not even stopping to pay the tab, _Harry thought in surprise. Nudging Ron covertly, Harry twitched his head towards the man who was leaving the Leaky Cauldron with quick, smooth strides. Ron's eyes went wide, his mouth forming an "O" in surprise. They both looked at Krum, who looked back at them curiously.

"Vat is it? Do you know that man?" Viktor asked. His brow wrinkled a bit in thought. "You know, he did look familiar."

Harry found his voice first. "Um, yeah. He's the Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Viktor remembered. "That's vy he looked familiar. But I know he saw you - he did not say hello? Vy did he leave so quickly?"

Harry looked at Ron a bit desperately. Deciding that a change of subject would be the best option, Ron blurted out, "Hey, Viktor… you've been in Britain now for years… why do you still say "vat" and "vy", anyway? Is the "w" really that hard to pronounce?" 

"You're an idiot, Ron," Harry muttered. Viktor just shook his head, smiling a little, and lead the way to the corner table. 

Since there were only four chairs at the table, Oliver dragged an extra one over from a neighboring table before taking a seat. After stealing a look at Viktor's face, Harry made a quick decision. Throwing a couple of Galleons and a knut on the table, he suggested, "Hey, Oliver. Why don't you and Stoyan go round up the drinks?" Oliver shrugged affably and stood, reaching out to pick up the money. He looked a little confused when he picked up the knut, until Harry smirked. "That's your tip." Chuckling, Oliver and Stoyan made their way to the crowded bar. There was enough of a crowd to give them a few minutes to talk to Viktor.

Viktor turned his gaze to Harry. "Ok, vat's going on? It must have something to do vith that man."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Look, Viktor. Did Hermione ever tell you about the man she was seeing right after graduation from Hogwarts?" 

Viktor nodded. "Of course. Look, Harry, I appreciate vat you did for her. I know it couldn't haff been easy, but you did the right thing. But I don't see what that has to do vith that man."

Now it was Harry and Ron's turn to look confused. "Huh?"

Viktor smiled. "Ve vere friends a long time before ve started a relationship. She owled me about vat happened, how she vas involved with somevun, but couldn't tell me voo it vas because of the danger. She also told me that that somevun broke it off so she could live her life vithout being a target of Voldemort. That somevun protected her, and very vell may haff saved her life." Viktor looked at Harry appreciatively. "It couldn't haff been easy. I'm just impressed you haff been able to remain friends through it all."

Harry still looked bewildered, but something clicked in Ron's brain. "Wait a minute! You think Hermione was involved with Harry!" Viktor nodded, confusion returning to his face. 

Harry cleared his throat. Casting a quick glance at the bar, he noted that Oliver and Stoyan were still waiting behind quite a crowd. They would be a few more minutes, at least. "Did Hermione tell you it was me?"

Viktor shook his head. "No. She never speaks of it. I just assumed, from vat she wrote back then – voo else could she haff been involved with that would cause her so much danger if Voldemort found out?" Harry blinked. _It _was_ a valid assumption, he admitted to himself. __But why didn't Hermione ever tell him who it was? Viktor's voice intruded on his thoughts, "Voo vas it, then, if it vas not Harry?"_

Harry and Ron looked at each other again in silence. Ron's expression was quite clear – _YOU do it._ Harry let out a breath. 

"You've got to understand, not many people know about it, Viktor. It was a pretty sticky situation, and Hermione and the… man in question… like to keep their private lives… well, private. Oliver doesn't even know, and since you don't know I'm assuming your mate Stoyan doesn't, either?" Viktor nodded in agreement, and Harry continued, "Well, remember that man that left when he saw us come in?" Harry saw the dawning comprehension in Viktor's eyes, and nodded. "That was him. Severus Snape. Potions Master. Former Death Eater turned spy for the Light. Leading member of the Order of the Phoenix. Betrayer of Voldemort. Hero of the Last Battle…"  

"And don't forget 'Greasy Git'," Ron said. Harry quelled him with a look. Viktor opened his mouth to ask another question, but at that moment Oliver and Stoyan returned with the drinks. Harry shook his head slightly at Viktor and mouthed, "Later." Viktor nodded, looking slightly irritated but accepting the delay for the time being. 

He would have to talk to Hermione when he returned.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

While the Quidditch fans spent the evening discussing the match over their drinks, Saturday night found Hermione working over a steaming cauldron, counting silently to herself as she stirred. Eventually she gave a relieved sigh and withdrew the stirring rod, carefully covering the cauldron. Peering at the clock, she made a mental note of the time. _12 hours to sit, and then I can test it, she thought to herself. _

She methodically began cleaning up the worktable. She had a good feeling about this trial, and if all went as she expected she would have something cutting edge to bring to the Potions Conference. Each Ministry display would be well attended, but a working version of this potion would ensure her one of the coveted front presentation tables.   

A light knock on the door interrupted her reflections. Turning, she waved her wand to open the door, revealing her visitor. Hermione gave a genuine smile when she saw it was Susan Bones-Longbottom. 

"I saw the light under the door," Susan asked. "It's getting late – what are you still doing here?"

Hermione snorted, "Me? That's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think? I'm just clearing up now." Susan was almost as hard of a worker as Hermione herself, although she worked in Charms research rather than Potions. They had progressed from acquaintances to being close friends during their years working at the Ministry. 

"Well, then… since our _men folk_ are out of town for the weekend, leaving us poor girls all alone, what do you say to a girls-night-in?" Susan gazed at Hermione eagerly. "We can do stupid girl stuff – order food, talk, do our hair."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds nice, actually. I don't know about the hair part, though… you've been hanging around Lavender too much." Susan laughed. "How about you pick up your coat and meet me at my place in, oh, let's say half an hour?" Susan agreed, and left the room. With a final wave of her wand to ward the cauldron, Hermione followed.

~~~~~~~

Later that evening Hermione sat giggling in front of her mirror. "Oh, goodness, Susan! This is dreadful!" Reaching up one hand to her hair, she giggled again when the other woman smacked it away. Hermione clapped the offending hand to her mouth suddenly, staring at Susan accusingly. 

"I don't giggle. Ever," Hermione stated in a muffled voice.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Mmm-hmmm. And you don't drink hot chocolate with butterscotch Schnapps, either, do you?" At this, both women fell into a fit of giggles until Susan stood up, wavering only slightly on her feet. 

"You know what I think we need?" Susan waited until Hermione shook her head unsteadily. "A sober-em-up potion." 

Hermione feigned a serious look. "Well, lil' Missie, you've come to the right place! Potions Mistress, coming to the rescue!" With that, Hermione stood and made her way to the medicine cabinet, fumbling through the bottles before finding what she was searching for. "Drink up!" Both women downed a swallow of the potion, instantly feeling the effects. 

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed, abruptly somber. "You know Susan, I really am glad you came over. I- I've been having those dreams again, and I can't get it off my mind," she said in a rush. "This is just what I needed tonight."

Susan moved to sit next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her. "Still thinking about him, hmm?" Hermione nodded. "You know, I've only heard bits and pieces of the story. I mean, what happened between you two that you can't stop thinking about it seven years later?"

Hermione looked at the floor. "I just… I can't help it. I'm happy with Viktor, I really am…"

"But it's not the same, is it?"

Hermione shook her head mutely. 

Susan looked at her seriously for a moment. "Hermione, did you ever really love Viktor?"

Hermione's head snapped up, shocked. "What do you mean? I do NOW. Of course I do. We're married, Susan!" Susan just stared at her silently in response. "Really. I do. I care for Viktor very much. Look - I miss Severus, of course, it's just… I mean – we never really got a chance to try life out together, you know? I loved him a great deal… don't gag, but we're like two parts of one soul."

Susan lifted one eyebrow. "Did you mean we ARE or we WERE, Hermione?"

Hermione froze for a second. Then she laughed shakily, "WERE, of course, Susan. Think about it – I haven't even really spoken to him in almost seven years. How could it be different? And besides…"

"Go on," Susan prompted when Hermione fell silent again.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned to meet Susan's eye. Her long-time confidant waited patiently. "Even if I did still love him… even if I wasn't married to Viktor… and that's a lot of _even if's - I'm certain he doesn't feel the same. You see, a while back - right before Viktor proposed, in fact-  Harry told me he was involved with someone else not too long after I left. He said it seemed serious, that he'd walked in on… oh, never mind. Just suffice it to say that I'm quite sure Severus had moved on. And so I moved on, too."_

Susan replied, "So you've moved on, have you?"

Hermione was beginning to get a little irritated. "Just what are trying to say, Susan?"

Susan shook her head. "Nothing, really. Just… you need to figure this out. Maybe if you get it straight in your head, you won't be bothered by these dreams and thoughts anymore. Maybe you should talk to him, get a bit of closure. From what I understand, you guys basically went from being soul mates one day to complete strangers the next…" Susan held up a hand to forestall Hermione's interruption. "I know, I know. It's not what you wanted, but he was right. It's what had to happen, for the safety of you both. But you have to admit it's not the healthiest way to end an intense relationship. You ought to talk to him."

"Right. And there are just so many opportunities to casually walk up to him and strike up a conversation, aren't there?  Susan, he never leaves the castle. And what am I supposed to tell Viktor? _Bye, honey. I'm going to go out for a day or so to talk to my former soul mate to get closure on a relationship that ended seven years ago. Oh, and don't wait up,_" Hermione ended sarcastically. 

Susan gave her an amused smile. "Well, not in those words exactly. Although I do think you need to tell Viktor about it." Seeing the expression on Hermione's face, she quickly added, "Not details, but… I mean, he doesn't even know who it was, does he? Haven't you been allowing him to think it was Harry all this time? I know, I know – you never said the name but you also haven't told him any differently, have you?"

Hermione shrugged. "We don't really talk about it. It was so long ago."

"Right. Anyway, you won't need to make any excuses to see Severus," Susan stated. At the questioning look she received, she continued, "He'll be at that big Potions Conference at the end of the month, won't he?"

Hermione groaned and dropped back onto the bed, her hands over her eyes, "Oh, that's right. How could I forget – of course he'll be there. He's made some major inroads on that lycanthropy cure."

Susan's eyes glinted mischievously. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"He's solved it."

"WHAT?"

Susan nodded enthusiastically. "I overheard Fudge talking about it with his assistant. From what I overheard, they're rearranging the speaker list for the conference. I think Fudge had just returned from a demonstration the night before. It must be a pretty big deal."

"Of COURSE it's a big deal, Susan! I think all that Charms research is going to your head," Hermione declared, struggling to a sitting position. "Speaking of research – how's Neville coming with that new magic-enhancing fertilizer he's been working on?"

Hermione sighed with relief when Susan, with an understanding glance, readily changed the subject. Hermione listened well enough to respond appropriately, but her mind was actually on another subject. And judging by the gleam in her eye, Susan knew it too.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The next morning, Hermione opened her eyes groggily. The window shade was slightly open, allowing a fierce ray of sun to fall directly on her face. Groaning, she attempted to burrow back under the covers but it proved fruitless. She was awake.

Careful not to disturb Crookshanks, she slid out of bed, glancing at the clock. _Don't have to get to the lab for a couple of hours, yet_. Good. Yawning, she made her way to the kitchen to clear up the mess from the previous evening. _So much easier to clean when you're a witch, she thought gratefully, waving her wand and clearing the countertops. She could have done it last night, but was distracted earlier by Mr. Schnapps and later, after Susan left, by her thoughts. _

Before she had disapparated, Susan had leaned over and touched her cheek, saying, "I've known you a long time, Hermione. I want you to be happy. You know that, right?" Hermione nodded, unable to speak past the thickening in her throat. "I think you need to talk to him. You need peace. But you also have to do what you think is right. I'll be here for you, whatever you decide." And with that statement, she had waved her wand and disapparated with a pop.  

Hermione was brought back to the present when she felt two arms wind around her waist from behind. _Viktor_. Turning, she kissed him in greeting. Viktor smiled down at her. "Did you miss me, Herm-own-ninny?" he asked teasingly, using her favorite pet name.

She smirked up at him playfully. "With all that work I had to do? Are you kidding? I hardly noticed you were gone," she teased. Viktor's expression seemed a little strange, so she added, "Of course I did. How was the match?" Slipping out of his arms, she conjured up a quick breakfast and they sat at the small kitchen table.

"It vas good. Very exciting." At her dubious expression, he smiled. "Although I think you vere happier in your lab than you vould have been vith me." Again, that strange expression. 

"Are you feeling okay, Viktor?" Hermione asked, concerned. 

Viktor gave her a penetrating stare, not answering for a moment. What he said next stunned her.

"Tell me about Severus Snape."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end. Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~

Hermione sat, dumbfounded. _Why would he be asking her about Severus now? A few wild hypotheses darted through her mind – did he use an invisibility cloak to spy on her and Susan? Did he cast Legilimens on her in her sleep? __Calm down, Hermione, she admonished herself, coming to her senses. Forcing her voice to sound relaxed but slightly inquisitive, she inquired, "What brought this up?"_

Viktor visibly relaxed at her calm tone.  "Vell…" and he proceeded to tell her of their visit to the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Oh." Hermione wasn't meeting his eyes, seemingly absorbed in her breakfast. _Did Severus leave like that because he saw Harry and Ron? Or because he saw Viktor?_ There was no way Severus could have missed their wedding announcement. The _Daily Prophet had had a field day with what they described as the "Fairytale Romance" between the famous Quidditch Player and the best friend of Harry Potter._

"So? Tell me about him," Viktor urged.

Hermione scowled a bit, "Why? What do you want to know?"

Shrugging, Viktor answered, "Vell, anything. How about you start by telling me vy you let me think it vas Harry all this time." Hermione gave him a hard look.

"I never told you it was Harry. You assumed that, and I just didn't correct you. Look, Viktor – it was a long time ago. You already know the basics – I owled you about the whole situation back when it was happening. I don't see why it matters. Let it drop."

Viktor's face took on the surly appearance that she knew all too well. "Vell, perhaps I don't like other people knowing more about my vife than I do."

"And maybe I don't want to discuss it with you."

"Vy not?" Viktor's voice rose, "If it vas so long ago, if it really doesn't matter, than vy von't you talk to me about it?"

Hermione was becoming angry. Throwing down her napkin, she retorted, "Maybe because, like _most_ people, I'm not interested in giving my husband a blow-by-blow description of my prior relationships!" Viktor only scowled in response. She looked up at the clock and let out an irritated breath. "I've got to get to the lab. I'll see you later." Muttering a quick cleaning spell for her hair and teeth, she stomped into the bedroom and picked out a fresh set of robes. With a final irritated breath, she apparated directly from their bedroom to the front doors of the Ministry.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"A little early in the day for that, wouldn't you say?" Tom remarked lightly to the dark robed man seated on the stool before him. Severus Snape had appeared almost immediately after the barkeep had unwarded the doors and charmed the "Open" sign to glow, demanding a firewhiskey.   

The man on the stool just grunted. Tom shook his head and poured the drink, remarking, "Well, out with it then, Severus. You've obviously got something on your mind. There's no one else here right now, so you've got my ear all to yourself." 

Taking a sip of the potent drink, Severus grimaced a little. "I'll give you three guesses."

_So that's how we're playing it today. _Tom pretended to think. "Hmmm. Could it be Viktor Krum… Viktor Krum, or possibly… Viktor Krum?" 

Severus let out a bark of appreciative laughter, raising his glass slightly to his old friend. "Right in one. Or three, I suppose." 

Tom leaned on the bar, looking at Severus earnestly. "Listen, my boy, I'll not say this again. Your lady is married. Mrs. Krum. Don't forget that, hear? Stop beating yourself up over might-have-been's, and get back to living."

"Telling me to get 'back to living' implies that I was once 'living,' Tom. Clearly that is not the case." Severus stared at his glass for a moment, in thought. Tom waited patiently. "I've been successful in putting her out of my mind, for the most part. Recently, however, events appear to be conspiring against me."

Tom nodded in understanding. "Like that Krum boy showing last night." Severus muttered an affirmative, and Tom eyed him closely, debating his next words. "You may not want to hear this, but - he's a good man, Severus. Does well by her. Seem happy, they do."

Severus scowled. "Tell me again why I come here repeatedly with the mistaken assumption that speaking with you will make me feel _better _about the situation?"

Tom guffawed. "There's the Severus I know!" He leaned on the bar again. "Those two being happy _should_ make you feel better. You still love her – no, don't deny it, I've been a barkeep long enough to know the signs… anyway - you love her, so you should be happy that she's happy. I know it sounds crazy, but think about it."

Severus didn't answer, just stared thoughtfully at his glass.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione stomped up the steps of the Ministry Research Center, still annoyed with Viktor. At least she had her work to get her mind off of things. Although, the way the morning was going she wouldn't be surprised if the cauldron had exploded overnight.

She ran into Susan unexpectedly in the lobby. Susan look at her with a warm smile, and said, "Oh, hi! Long time, no see! I wanted to pick up some notes to take home, I guess you're checking on your experiment?" The welcoming smile slid off of Susan's face when she caught the other woman's expression. "Uh-oh. Come on," she said, pulling Hermione by the arm into the nearby women's restroom. Once the door safely closed behind them, she turned to face Hermione. "Out with it."

"I HATE gossips. Especially stupid MALE gossips!" Hermione fumed. 

Susan smirked. "Are there any other kind?" Catching Hermione's eye, she could see the tension leaving her friend. Soon, Hermione chuckled, her foul mood dissipating.

"Well, now that you mention it, stupid gossips do always seem to be male. Female gossips tend to the more malicious type."  

"Okay – so what stupid gossip put you into that mood?" Susan was curious. She had left Hermione's house just hours ago and couldn't fathom what had happened between then and now to get her friend's temper so ruffled. When Hermione explained, she couldn't help another small smirk from forming. "Ah… so The-Boy-Who-Blabbed strikes again. Well, looks like you have the chance to put my advice to the test, hmmm? Why don't you tell Viktor about it?" She looked at Hermione speculatively. "Are you SURE you don't have the knack for Divination? This is just too much of a coincidence."

"Trelawney said I lacked the inner eye, or correct vibes, or something."

"Forget that old bat. What does she know?" Susan asked, grinning. "Well, anyway, you ought to talk to Viktor when you get done here, apologize. He does have a point. You know you wouldn't like it if say – Lavender, for example - knew something about Viktor's past that he refused to tell you."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Hermione let out a huff of air when Susan just stared at her, smiling slightly. "Okay, okay. I know you're right."

"Now, that's what I like to hear!" Susan said in a singsong voice, leading the way through the door back into the lobby. "I'll see you tomorrow. Lunch?" Hermione agreed, and Susan turned to leave with a final comment, "And just in case I forget to tell you later – 'I told you so'." 

Hermione just shook her head, grinning, and proceeded to her laboratory. 

~~~~~~

An hour later, Hermione finished her calculations and gave a satisfied smile. _A success!_ _Definitely a front table._ She made her way from the lab to her office next door, mentally organizing her notes along the way. _Now,_ _I need to call Viktor._

Settling herself behind her desk, she pulled her wedding ring from the pocket of her robes and put it on. Some of the substances used in potion making were extremely damaging to jewelry, especially jewelry like this. Viktor, who was quite talented at Charms, had infused both of their wedding rings with a series of communication spells and locator charms. No matter how far apart they were, by holding the ring and saying the other's name they could communicate for a short time. It was quite handy for occasions such as this. Taking a deep breath, she touched the ring lightly and spoke his name. The ring grew warm on her finger, a signal that the connection had been made. _Viktor – I'm sorry. I will tell you whatever you want to know when I get home._

An answering thought came, _I'm sorry, too, Hermione. _A short pause. _But I still vant to know._

She chuckled a little and sent back, _I never doubted that for a second. But no gory details, okay?_

_I'll see you ven you get home, luff, _he returned, and the link was broken_._

~~~~~~

Later that evening, Viktor and Hermione had a long discussion. She filled in the gaps in the story that he did not know, explaining Severus' work as a spy and the danger he had been in every day. How Severus had been terrified of what would happen to her should Voldemort discover their relationship. How she had been terrified of what would happen to him should his fellow Death Eaters discover his relationship with Harry Potter's "filthy mudblood" friend. And, finally, how they had had to abruptly cut off all contact after reports from various sources stated that Voldemort was turning his calculating eye towards his Death Eaters' personal relationships. Fearing the influence that a romantic partner could have, Voldemort had planned to force the Dark Mark on any woman (or man) involved with one of his Death Eaters, to guarantee loyalty and unity in the ranks. Even with Severus' superior Occlumency skills, it would have been too much of a risk to continue with their relationship. She could admit that now, although she had fought against it at the time. 

"So, after all of that, you haff never spoken to him again?" Hermione shook her head, and Viktor continued, "It must haff been difficult for him."

Hermione shrugged. "He seemed to get over it quickly enough. Harry said he found someone else not too long after," she said in an even tone, careful not to betray how wounded she still felt at the thought of it. _I hadn't even been gone for a month. _She was just glad Harry had waited to tell her about it until after she was seeing Viktor. She had been much too fragile immediately after their separation to handle that kind of knowledge.

"It must haff been difficult for you, too." At her nod, he said softly, "I think I know vy you did not vant to speak of it. But I vanted to know. I'm glad you told me." She nodded again, and he pulled her into an embrace. 

"I luff you, Hermione." 

She wanted to reply in kind but, for some reason, she couldn't speak the words.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Hermione and the other researchers that worked for the Ministry's Potions Department. As she had anticipated, her latest trial was met with a great deal of excitement around the office. 

"I knew you'd do it, Herm!" Justin Finch-Fletchley announced excitedly as he burst into the meeting room. It was a couple of days before the Conference, and the Potions group was finishing the preparations. Justin had been on leave for a few weeks while vacationing with his family in the States. "Now, you have to tell me how you came up with the idea. Seamus didn't know the details. To tell the truth, I don't think he understands what the big deal is," Justin continued, shaking his head. 

Hermione answered, "Seamus was never much of a Potions fan, I think we all can agree. It's not something that anyone outside of the Potions world will put much stock in."

"Maybe so, but those of us _in_ the Potions world can't wait to use it," Hestia Jones stated, smiling at Hermione. "I know I have far too many valuable potions that go to waste because they have no shelf-life. And since stasis charms interfere with the magical bindings, there isn't – _wasn't_," she corrected herself, "anything to do for it."

Hermione smiled back at the woman. She could still remember the shock she felt her first day at the Ministry when she recognized Hestia. She still felt a bit foolish about it – of course she had known that Order of the Phoenix members weren't all Aurors or Professors, but it had been the first time she had really considered the other Order members' 'alternate lives'.

"Well, you do realize that the Manere potion has to be adjusted depending on the potion you need preserved… I'm still working out the details on that. Some of them require simple adjustments to the Manere potion, but others… I'm not sure how long it will take."

Hestia nodded, "I understand. I'll give you a list after the Conference hoopla is over with the most urgent potions – most of the ones I use have an adequate shelf-life, so I won't worry you with those right away."

Hermione agreed, "That sounds good. Now, about that table setup…" And with that, the group went back to their planning. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Some individual responses:

Katie & Deb– The Potions Conference is next chapter. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I felt like we needed to spend some time with Viktor and Hermione. But, I promise – cross my heart – it'll be the main focus of the next chapter (or two)!

Corazon – I'm glad you enjoyed the argument! It was fun to write. My husband says my biggest talent is writing argument sections. Hmmm… LOL!

ShagstheDustMop – (I LOVE your penname, by the way!) I'm having a hard time with Viktor… I already feel bad for him. Poor guy. I'm afraid there will be more torture on the way for him sniff.

Chapter 5 is already in the works; I'm anticipating it being up within a day or so. Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end. Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~

Hermione put her bags down with a grateful sigh, looking around the well-appointed hotel room with a smile. It never failed to amuse her how magical accommodations differed from their muggle counterparts. There was a bed, wardrobe, small couch, dinette, and bathroom, but that was where the similarities ended. And, even those similarities only extended so far. Upon opening the door of the outwardly small wardrobe, she suspected she would find a large walk-in-closet with numerous shelves that would happily adjust themselves with a word or two. The bathroom would also, no doubt, have some surprises.

Indeed, when she investigated the bathroom she was delighted at what she found. Extending far beyond where the outer wall _should _have been according to her above-average spatial reasoning skills, the bathroom was quite elaborate – reminding her of the prefects' bathroom back at Hogwarts. _Hmmm – I ought to try that out,_ she thought, eyeing the huge tub with its multitude of faucets. There were also some strange little knobs on the other side of the tub that tickled her curiosity. 

Anxious to take a swim in that lovely bath, she returned to the main room and quickly unpacked. Opening the wardrobe door, she confirmed her original suspicion. It was huge, with plenty of room for the weeks' worth of clothing that she had brought. Once she was finished organizing the wardrobe, she made her way back to the bathroom and turned on a few of the faucets, finally settling on a honeysuckle/vanilla mixture. 

Sinking beneath the bubbles, she let out an extremely satisfied sigh, and turned to the strange knobs at her side. She twisted one of them, and a wonderful pattern of jets started to massage her back and legs. "Ahhhh," she murmured, "I really _must_ talk Viktor into getting one of these tubs for the house!" Between their current jobs and Viktor's savings from his prior pro Quidditch career they had plenty of galleons available, but Viktor was not in favor of spending large sums on what he deemed _luxury purchases_. Though his definition of _luxury _purchases certainly seemed to change depending on his current mood. She recalled with a grin the argument they had had a few months before when she had mentioned – quite pleasantly, she thought – that since he was now working as a member of the International Sports Council and not as a Quidditch professional she really didn't think a new Solarus 4000 broomstick qualified as a _necessity_ purchase. 

Running her hands absently across the bubbles, she admitted silently that she was relieved his work with the ISC had prevented him from accompanying her. She was quite sure he had been relieved, also, that the planning meetings for next year's Quidditch season were scheduled at the same time as the European Potions Conference. While she thought he would have enjoyed being with her in Paris, the actual Conference would have bored him after the first two days, if not before then. Not for the first time, she wished that he shared her passion for the mysteries of potion making. Even Susan showed more enthusiasm for her favorite subject than Viktor. And Severus…

_Stop it, Hermione,_ she reprimanded herself. She really didn't want to think about him right now, although Susan's parting reminder rang in her ears, unbidden: _Take this chance to talk to him, Hermione. He probably needs closure as much as you do._ She snorted.  Frowning, she thought, _Sure. He seemed to get the closure he needed already. I just can't believe he found his closure so soon after I left, and I _really_ can't believe he chose to get his closure with…_

A knocking on the door interrupted her contemplations. Cursing slightly, she quickly stepped out of the bath and murmured a drying charm. The knock sounded again. "Just a minute!" she called out, struggling into her robes. With a final curse under her breath, she wrenched the door open and felt her irritation instantly vanish. 

"Remus!"

~~~~~~~

A short while later, Hermione sat on the couch, laughing uncontrollably. "Oooooh, I wish I could have seen Fudge's face! It must have been great!" 

Remus chuckled, "I admit it was one of the happier moments in my life, in more ways than one." Pouring himself another cup of tea, he lifted the teapot to her with a questioning look. Seeing her shake her head, he returned to the couch and continued, "I daresay I've never seen Severus quite that happy before, either." He took a sip of his tea, and gave her an innocent look. "Well, except for right after your seventh year, of course."

"Right after my seventh yea…" she began, and stopped, surprised. "What-"

Remus put his hand over hers comfortingly. "Relax. You were both quite discreet, I assure you. But I'd known both of you long enough to sense that something was up, and with my werewolf-enhanced sense of smell… well, let's just say I could easily guess what was making Severus more enjoyable to be around." Hermione blushed scarlet, and Remus quickly assured her, "It wasn't only that. You two were obviously well matched – you could actually put up with his moods, he respected your intelligence, he even admitted that he enjoyed your company. That's not something I've heard Severus say often… well, actually, you were the only one I've ever heard him say that about. You two got along quite well, and there seemed to be a… connection… between you. And then when you left so suddenly, weeks before the spring term began at LWU – Hermione, all the Order members had heard the reports concerning Voldemort's plan. I wasn't the only one who put two and two together."

"I loved him. With all my being," Hermione whispered, staring at her hands. Remus' hand still lay over one of hers. He squeezed it gently.

"He loved you, too. In fact…" Remus looked hesitant to continue. At the unspoken urging in her eyes, he took a breath. "Well, I believe he still loves you."

Taking her hand back, she stood and began pacing. "Remus, I seriously doubt that. Seriously. Harry told me he found a replacement rather quickly – if he loved me as much as you say, why would he have been with someone else not even a month after I left?"

Remus sat for a moment, stunned. _How did Harry find out…_

"Well, Remus?"

Finally finding his voice, he frowned as he said, "Harry told you? How would he have known…"

She whirled to face him. "Remember his Invisibility Cloak? He used to put it on and wander around the Headquarters when he wanted to be left alone. He saw _them_." Tears burned in her eyes. "It's not just what he saw, though Merlin knows that was bad enough… but he heard Severus tell her that he loved her. That he _loved_ her. Not a month after I was gone, and he was in love with someone else? And you want to sit there and tell me he still loves me? Sorry, Remus, but I can't buy that. Sometimes… I even wonder if he ever did love me."

Remus stood and walked over to her, gripping her arms. "Hermione, listen to me. He did love you, never doubt that. That thing with Tonks… it's not what you think. Trust me."

Hermione smiled up at Remus, suddenly amused. "It's not what I think? Oh, come on, Remus – you can think up a better line than _that_!"

He did not return her smile. In a serious tone, he declared, "It is not what you think. Harry didn't know about…  Listen, you have to believe me on this, Hermione."

"Why?  What didn't Harry know about? How could what he saw be anything _other_ than what I'm thinking?"

Remus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I would like to tell you, but… it's really not my place to say, Hermione. I suggest you talk to Severus about it." Looking her in the eye, he continued, "It's obviously still affecting you. I know you're married, and happy with Viktor-" He shot her a questioning look when she snorted, but she waved him to continue, "Well, anyway, you should know the truth. I'm just not the one to give it to you. You should talk to Severus."

Hermione's mouth twisted. "I've been getting that advice a lot lately. The trick is getting an opportunity to speak with him. And I'm not really sure I'd want to – it really hurt, Remus. Even though Harry didn't tell me until much later… it still hurt. I know it's been years… but, it's hard to open those wounds again."

"I understand. But… it really isn't what you think, okay?" Smiling at her expression, he quickly added, "I've said that a lot, I know. Talk to him. There will be ample opportunity this week to have a conversation with him. I know you've looked at the schedule – there are plenty of open times between presentations, and almost every evening is free. And unless I'm dreadfully mistaken, I doubt either of you are interested in attending the Italian Ministry's presentation on glamour potions on Tuesday."

She gave an affirmative snort. "Won't he be returning to Hogwarts in the evenings, though? He never seemed like the eager conventioneer type, and I doubt that's changed, has it?"

Remus chuckled, "You're right about that. He almost hit the roof when Albus ordered him to stay the entire week and _enjoy himself_. 'See the city, meet interesting people' are his instructions." Remus laughed again, and then realized something. "Viktor didn't accompany you?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "No, he tries to avoid these things as much as possible. Kind of like me and Quidditch. This time he actually had a real excuse – the ISC is having planning meetings for next year's season – he'll be in Sevilla for the next two weeks." Seeing his confused look, she rolled her eyes. "Sevilla, _Spain. _Goodness, Remus, don't you ever get out of Great Britain?" 

"Well, I did come to Paris, didn't I?" he grinned. "Actually, my work for the Order generally keeps me either around home or, on occasion, in the States."

"A London Werewolf in America?" she quipped. 

"Hmmm," Remus said with a slight smile, "This may surprise you, but I actually _did_ see that movie. Muggles have some interesting ideas about werewolves." Glancing at his watch, he continued, "Well, I'd better get back to my room and get settled in. We're on first thing tomorrow, so I need my beauty rest."

Hermione nodded. "I'm looking forward to you guys' presentation. And…"

Remus prompted, "Yes?"

"I'm glad you came by. I'm glad you knew about us, back then. This may sound stupid- I'm married, and it's been years besides…but…this week… it's not going to be easy. I haven't talked to him in years, haven't even really seen him… I may need some moral support, if you don't mind."

Remus gave her a quick hug. "Lean on me all you need to, dear."

Grateful, she hugged him back. "Thanks, Remus."

~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hermione woke early. Taking more time than usual to get ready, she tried to convince herself that she simply wanted to look her best for the sake of the Ministry's reputation. When she chose the dark green robe that set off her eyes and clung tastefully to her curves, she tried to convince herself that she simply wanted to prove that not all Potions Masters were male or frumpy. When she chose to put on what had been _his_ favorite perfume, she gave up trying to convince herself of anything. 

She had spent the night dreaming of him. Again. Last night, however, her dreams had centered on the happy times rather than the painful separation. These dreams, in some ways, were even more difficult to deal with. She had woken with an intense longing for him that had not yet abated. That, combined with her basic nervousness at seeing him again, was causing her stomach to roil with nausea. Knowing that she needed to make an early appearance in the lecture hall to get a good seat, she shuffled through the bottles on the bathroom counter and found a stomach-calming potion. 

Wondering a bit at her nervousness, she sat on the couch to wait for the potion to take effect. _I doubt anyone would believe that I'm nervous about seeing _him, she thought. With a small grin, she recalled a conversation she had had with Harry shortly after he found out about her relationship with Severus. 

~*~*

"Why… how… what do you see in him, Hermione? He's unpleasant –" 

_"Confident."_

_"He's got a hooked nose-"_

_"Aristocratic."_

_"That pale skin-"_

_"Dramatic."_

_"Beady eyes-"_

_"Intense."_

_"Sneering voice-"_

_"Sexy."_

_"Sharp tongue-"_

_"Mmmm." _

_Harry stopped, looking a bit squicked. Laughing, he raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I give up. Does he treat you well?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Does he make you happy?"_

_"Very."_

_"Then I'm happy for you. Go ahead, shag that hook-nosed, pale, beady-eyed, sharp-tongued-"_

_"Harry! If you don't quit it, I'll give you full details of just how well he uses that sharp tongue-"_

_"Argh! I'm quitting, I'm quitting!"_

~*~*

As Hermione entered the lecture hall, she was startled to see that they room was almost completely full. Scanning the room, she finally saw Hestia sitting close to the front, saving her a seat. 

"I hope the French Minister doesn't speak too long," Hestia leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "He's definitely not the reason I'm sitting in this uncomfortable chair!"

Hermione nodded, agreeing completely. "I spoke with Remus last night, he looks great. I'm glad Sev- um, Professor Snape- asked him to come for the question and answer session. After that scandal at Hogwarts my third year he's one of Europe's most famous werewolves."

Hestia didn't miss Hermione's slip, but let it pass without comment. Remus was correct when he'd said that he wasn't the only one to put two and two together- and even if she had been blind to the situation, Tonks would have filled her in. They had been close friends for years. With a leering grin, she whispered to Hermione, "Yes, he certainly _does_ look great." 

Hermione gave her a surprised look, and smiled. _So that's how it is, hmm? They'd be good together. _Her attention was distracted by the commotion as the French Minister made his way to the podium.   

When he began speaking, Hermione recognized the special form of the _Sonorus_ charm that he used. Viktor had been very excited when it was developed – he had always hated attending Quidditch matches when the announcer didn't speak a language he knew. Her mind drifting from what the Minister was saying, she wondered how Viktor's meetings were going. They'd agreed not to contact each other during _business hours_ this week unless there was an emergency of some sort. She had spoken to him briefly the night before, but his meetings didn't begin until today. 

Thoughts of her husband fled her mind when she saw the next speaker making his way to the podium. She had missed the introduction, but her attention was now completely on the figure gracefully mounting the steps of the lecture stage. When he turned, his eyes met hers, and she felt a spark of excitement deep in her stomach that Viktor had never been able to produce. 

_Severus._    

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Some individual responses:

Andrian – Thanks – I always thought that with everyone coming through the Leaky Cauldron so often on their way to Diagon Alley, Tom would know quite a lot of interesting stories about the people in HP world. (Like Madam Malkin :) )

Michelline & Hpgirl – More conference coming… it lasts a week, so there will likely be a few chapters. 

PinkChubbyMonkey & Deb– Hope this chapter answers your questions! Now, the explanation of the Tonks situation is coming up – we'll see if Hermione buys it. I haven't decided if it'll be next chapter or the following one. Enough reviews begging may help me decide :).

Electryone – Thanks! I find that I like developing personalities for minor characters… it may just be laziness on my part – no one can accuse me of them being OOC! ;)

Stolen-Simplicity & KittyKat– Thanks!

Anyone who's wondering what/where WIKTT is – see my author's page for the link.

Chapter 6 should be up by tomorrow evening, I've got these two days off from work – yippee!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end. Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~

_He really IS brilliant,_ Hermione thought to herself in wonder. She had always recognized his intelligence and skill, but now that she was viewing him from the perspective of a Potions Mistress rather than an apprentice she could truly appreciate his genius in this field. 

She was particularly impressed with his blending of muggle biology and organic chemistry with the magical elements. It seemed that he _had_ been listening to some of her ideas when she was an apprentice, for him to even consider mixing muggle science with magic. And from the looks of it, he'd gone far deeper into the analysis of DNA than even Hermione had ever dreamed of doing. _Absolutely brilliant._ Severus had been able to isolate the DNA sequences that were modified and design a potion to adjust just those sequences. 

Beside her, Hestia also looked impressed, if a bit confused. Hermione knew the muggle science explanations were most likely going straight over her head. _Probably over most of the attendees' heads,_ Hermione admitted to herself. _Some are even over _my _head._

~~~~

Unbeknownst to her, Severus was having similar thoughts about the attendees' abilities to understand his forays into muggle DNA science. He barely held back a sneer as he waved his wand to change the image hovering above the crowd, this time showing a diagram of the modified werewolf sequence._ This assemblage is purported to contain the preeminent minds in Potions? Most of them have no idea what this diagram represents, even _with_ my precise explanations. _While most of the lecture participants had blank looks, he did have to acknowledge that they sat in rapt silence, absorbing what their sluggish minds could follow. 

There were a few exceptions – being a teacher for over twenty years had granted him the ability to accurately judge the comprehension level of his listeners. His colleague from LWU was nodding to himself, staring with narrowed eyes at the new diagram. In the second row, he saw Hestia Jones sitting with a furrowed brow – she didn't understand all of the detail but she seemed to recognize the basic premise. And beside her…

Hermione Granger. _No, damn it all – Hermione Krum._ She appeared to have no problem following his logic, nodding every now and then and smiling when she saw where his thought processes were leading. She was likely the only person in the entire lecture hall other than himself who could truly understand the details of how he had discovered the cure. All of a sudden, she turned her head; her shining eyes boring directly into his. A shock like a lightning bolt tore through him at the contact, and he averted his eyes quickly. Clearing his throat, he continued with the lecture. 

~~~~

Severus was now demonstrating the brewing of the potion. Since the potion took weeks to brew from start to finish, he had brought a number of sample cauldrons with potions in various stages of the brewing process. _Like a Muggle cooking show_, Hermione thought with a smile. The smile faltered when her eyes fell to his hands, dexterously handling the potions ingredients. _Those hands…_

She had always loved his hands._ If only I hadn't seen those hands on _her, Hermione thought savagely. She hadn't told Remus and Susan everything. When Hermione had gone to Harry almost six years ago to pour her heart out over her confused feelings for Viktor and her yearning for Severus, Harry had dropped the bombshell on her. He had seen Severus with Tonks no more than a month after she had left. She hadn't believed him, had thought it some sort of trick to convince her to forget Severus, had been convinced that he'd mistaken an innocent exchange for something more ominous. Until he'd forced her to look into the Pensieve. _Dear Gods, why did I look? Why didn't I just trust Harry at his word?_  What she had seen was forever emblazoned in her memory. 

~*~*

_She couldn't see him, but she knew Harry was close by in his Invisibility Cloak. _ _After all, she was in a Pensieve containing his memories. She walked down a hallway that she recognized from the Order Headquarters. A door before her opened, and she ducked through before it clicked shut behind her. _

_She and Harry were in one of the many spare bedrooms of 12 Grimmauld Place. There was no one else present. Harry, from the muttering she could hear, must have settled himself in the corner chair to think. _

_Suddenly, the door opened. Tonks walked in, followed closely by Severus. She had the irrational urge to run to the image of Severus and embrace him, but restrained herself. However, it appeared that Tonks had similar thoughts. She turned to face Severus and wrapped her arms around him. Hermione could hear her breathy whisper, "Don't worry. I've taken care of it."_

_Severus' face was hidden from her view, and she was frozen in place. She heard him reply, "I can't tell you what this means to me, Nymphadora. Are you ready?" Tonks nodded in response, and her hair seemed to change to a glistening gold. Abruptly, Severus swung her around and began kissing her soundly. _

_Hermione cried out at the sight, tears prickling her eyes. She wanted to look away, look anywhere but at the scene before her. Frantically scanning the room, she saw that the door was shut and warded. _That's why Harry couldn't leave,_ she realized, trying to ignore the couple not ten feet away from where she was standing. _

Not able to resist any longer, she looked back and let out a sob. His hands, those beautiful hands, were running up and down the other woman's body in a disturbingly familiar way. The couple made their way to the bed, and Hermione whirled around, trying wildly to wrench the door open. Of course, it didn't move in Harry's memory any more than it would have opened in real life. The sounds behind her were becoming more erratic, but she refused to look, instead curling up next to the door and sobbing, hands over her ears. But her hands couldn't block out the sounds coming from the bed. Nor could they block out the words that hurt more than anything she could have ever imagined: "I love you."

_Thankfully, Harry – the real Harry – suddenly appeared beside her, looking down at her sadly. Without a word, he pulled her with him out of the Pensieve._

~*~*

She had tried over the years to come to terms with what she had seen, what she had heard. She found it simple, really, to accept that he could have had a physical relationship with another woman so soon after they had parted. She was adult enough, even then, to understand that sex did not always equate to love. The idea of him with someone else, physically, didn't hurt her as much as the three words she had heard in the Pensieve. _I love you._ Try as she might, she just couldn't see how he could have fallen in love again so quickly. Which left only two options: he wasn't actually in love with Tonks, or he had never actually been in love with Hermione. 

And, all of a sudden, she had to know. She _needed_ to know. Remus and Susan were right – she needed to talk to him. With that now settled in her mind she was able to turn her complete attention back to the stage, where the brewing demonstration had just concluded. 

After the brewing demonstration, the question and answer session began.  Remus made his way to the stage to join Severus, slightly nervous. To his surprise, Severus gave him a quick wink of encouragement before he turned to face the audience.

The questions came fast and furious, the attendees bombarding them with requests to answer everything from how the potion tasted (horrible) to how Remus felt now (wonderful). More questions concerning the brewing process were put forward, and Severus was forced to admit the one major weakness to his potion – it had to be administered within 24 hours of brewing, or it would no longer be effective. 

When Severus was explaining this, Remus noticed Hestia nudge Hermione excitedly. The two witches whispered together for a moment and seemed to come to some satisfactory conclusion, both settling back in their chairs and listening intently to the next question. Hestia was smiling, and Remus was momentarily caught by her gaze. _How had I never noticed her eyes before?_ As if hearing his thought, Hestia gave him a slow wink. He answered with an unhurried smile. Maybe the rest of this Potions Conference wouldn't be as boring as he'd anticipated.

~~~~

Finally, the presentation ended, and Severus stepped down from the stage only to be accosted by several Ministry employees. Severus attempted to keep an interested look on his face while Cornelius Fudge blathered on about how well the presentation had gone. In truth, he was only half listening to the Minister's words, his eyes unconsciously scanning the crowd for one particular face. Eventually, something the Minister said got his attention, "Let's see, where is she now? Ah, yes, there – Mrs. Krum! Your assistance, please!"  The Minister waved energetically, almost hitting Remus in the head. Remus just rolled his eyes at Severus over the Minister's shoulder and moved back a step.

Hermione and Hestia fought their way through the crowd to join them. "Yes, Mr. Fudge.  What can I help you with?" Hermione directed at Fudge respectfully. 

Fudge had a large smile on his face. "Mrs. Krum, some of your colleagues-" he began with a wave behind him. Justin dodged his hand, giving Hermione a grin –"have been telling me of that new potion you've developed – the Man-man-"  

Hermione interrupted the Minister-"The Manere potion, yes. Miss Jones and I were just discussing its possible application to the lycanthropy cure. Unfortunately, it is still in the research phase and it would take some time to adjust its properties to react favorably to the lycanthropy potion." Hermione studiously avoided Severus' gaze, instead fixing her eyes on the Minister. 

Severus, on the other hand, did not take his eyes off of Hermione. _She's matured, _he thought, noticing the confident tilt to her head and her even voice. She had always been far more mature than others her age –he could never have fallen in love with her otherwise -but now that maturity was combined with a woman's poise and sel-assuredness that drew him in despite himself. 

Fudge nodded knowingly. Severus almost snorted out loud. _As if that fool has any clue what Miss Gran – Mrs. Krum is speaking about._

Fudge leaned in, beckoning the others to follow his lead. Severus refused to look like some foolish Muggle rugby player, so he remained upright- though he did move in closer, curious. "Listen, folks – the lycanthropy cure is the most important breakthrough that's been made in Potions during my administration. From what I've been told, with the long brewing time and short window available to administer the potion we're going to have a hard time inoculating all the known werewolves. I need _you-_" he said, indicating Hermione"-to work with _him-"_ this time pointing at Severus "-to get that shelf life increased. _You people_-" he now indicated the other members of the Ministry Potions Department "-will have to do without Mrs. Krum for as long as required to get this potion working."   

_Does that mean what I think it means?_ Severus thought wildly, his eyes darting to Hermione's face to see if she understood the implications.  

She appeared to be confused, "I'm sorry, Minister, but I'm not quite following you – why will they need to do without me? I'll be working on the Manere adjustments in the Ministry labs, if they need me for something…"

The Minister shook his head. "No, no, that won't work at all. I want the two best Potions minds in Europe working _together_ on this. In case you miss my meaning, that would be you and Severus- or so I've been told. I'm just glad you're both under my jurisdiction."

Hermione looked as if she were frozen in place, still avoiding Severus' gaze. 

"And I believe the Hogwarts labs are much better equipped for what you'll be doing. Justin here assures me that we haven't the facilities at the Ministry lab-" the Minister turned to Justin, indicating with a gesture for him to finish.

Justin nodded, "The Manere potion is portable - the equipment required is common to any Potions lab. On the other hand, the analysis of the target potion would be impossible in the Ministry labs. From what you said today, the lycanthropy potion requires a great deal of Muggle scientific equipment, which is housed at Hogwarts, correct?" 

Severus nodded. "That is correct, Mr. Finch-Fletchley."   

Fudge beamed. "Wonderful, then it's settled. You two make the arrangements – I expect you to begin immediately after the conference. Thank Merlin it's the summer break right now – no students to get in your way, eh, Severus? And, Hermione – I don't want to see you back at the Ministry unless you're giving me good news." Fudge had a satisfied smile on his face. "Now, I do believe it's time for lunch. You'll excuse me, please." With that, Fudge went in search of the French Minister. 

Hermione was now looking at Severus with an unreadable expression. Taking a deep breath, he kept his voice smooth and asked, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight to discuss our… arrangements, _Mrs. Krum_?" 

She nodded, and answered just as smoothly, "That's a wonderful idea, _Professor Snape_. Meet me in front of the lecture hall at – say – six o'clock? That will give us time to make our…arrangements… as well as get some dinner." He nodded sharply. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder, and she grinned. "Oops. Someone once told me that fame is a burden… I think you're about to find that out firsthand, Professor Snape." With that confusing comment, she turned and left the hall. 

Glancing behind him, he realized her meaning quickly. _Dear Merlin – I'll _never_ get out of here!_ There was a line forming, filled with people who wanted to ask him more questions about the lycanthropy cure. Searching for Remus, he realized he'd been abandoned. With a scowl, he motioned the first person in line to ask their question. At least there was tonight to look forward to.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Severus was waiting in front of the lecture hall when Hermione arrived. _Still punctual, I see, _she thought with a grin. The grin faltered for a moment when he walked to meet her. _He still moves like a panther,_ she realized, her mouth going dry. She had always loved the way his body flowed, every move smooth and calculated. 

Shaking the inappropriate thoughts from her mind, she smiled up at him, "Hello. Do you have any suggestions where we should go?" 

He smiled back at her, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Well, I was actually thinking of visiting Muggle Paris – would that be satisfactory, Mrs. Krum?" 

She was shocked. "Muggle Paris?" Laughing, she continued, "Professor Snape, I have to admit that sounds wonderful – but very surprising. Since when have you enjoyed venturing into the Muggle world?" He just smiled at her. Shaking her head, she commented, "It seems like some things have changed."

He gave her a penetrating look. "Some things, yes… but not everything." She didn't know how to respond. Their eyes were locked together and there seemed to be _something_ he was trying to convey... her breath stopped. The tension was broken when he cleared his throat and, with a raised eyebrow, said, "Perhaps we should Transfigure our robes into something more appropriate?" 

She agreed, grateful for the distraction, quickly Transfiguring her robes into a casual burgundy dress. Eyeing Severus' newly Transfigured outfit, she thought, _Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed. It appears he still prefers black. _He now wore a black mock turtleneck and black trousers. She had to admit the color suited him.

Taking the arm he offered, she tried to ignore the warm spark she felt at his touch as they set out for Muggle Paris.

~~~~~

Severus was confused. The woman sitting across the table from him was laughing at something he had just said, and it was taking all of his willpower to not reach across the table and capture those lips with his. 

Not for the first time that evening, Severus sternly told himself, _She's married. She's moved on. He repeated it to himself like a mantra, hoping to quell the longing he felt. But, at the same time, he was confused by the way she smiled at him, the way she looked at him… it seemed almost as if she still felt something for him. Every now and then, a pained look came to her eyes and her conversation would falter for a moment before she recovered herself. He assumed she was thinking of her husband._

It was such a relief to once again speak to her. She had an amazing sense of humor in addition to being brilliant, and he was pleased to note that her enthusiasm hadn't been at all diminished by the years. It felt… _right… to talk to her. The only thing that would feel more right would be to take her in his arms, to… _

But no. That would be _wrong._ Fate had conspired against him, once again. She had married Krum just two months before the Final Battle – he could still remember the pictures of the famous couple on the cover of the _Daily Prophet.  If she had only waited two more months, they would have been free to be together, it would have been safe. But he had told her not to wait for him, and she hadn't. He was a fool._

She would never know the sacrifices that he had made to keep her safe during those years – the sacrifices others had made. He would be forever in Nymphadora's debt – she had quite literally saved his life and, more importantly to Severus, Hermione's life. Although Hermione would never, _could_ never know. He didn't think he could face her if she knew what he and Tonks had done, even if it had been purely to protect Hermione and himself from Voldemort and his followers. 

With a start, he realized he had been silent all this time, staring at Hermione thoughtfully. She was looking back at him, flushing slightly. "I think we're done here – are you ready?" She nodded. He settled the bill, and they left the restaurant. 

They both walked slowly, not wanting the evening to end. Suddenly, she stopped and put a hand on his arm. "Severus? I think… I think we need to talk."

"Yes, Hermione?" he turned to look at her.

"What happened to 'Mrs. Krum'?" she asked teasingly. 

"What did you want to talk about, Hermione?" he snapped. She stared at him incredulously, and he blew out an irritated breath. "If you really must know, I can't stand to call you by… _that name_. I don't even like to _think of you having that last name. Does that satisfy you?"_

Hermione's face began to darken. "Severus, _you_ were the one who insisted I not wait for you, that I move on. How do you think I felt when the Last Battle came barely two months after I married Viktor?"

He didn't answer, just stared over her shoulder, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

She continued, "How do you think I felt when I heard, from _Harry, how you had 'moved on' yourself not even a month after I left?" Her voice rose at the end, and a few people on the sidewalk paused to stare for a moment before moving on. Severus tried to interrupt her, but she drove on, gasping, "At least he waited… _he _didn't want to hurt me. He didn't tell me about it until I came to him one night, crying because I felt guilty – __guilty- about being with Viktor…"_

She began pacing on the sidewalk. "I knew Viktor was going to propose soon, and I had my little speech all ready, about how I cared for him but I couldn't let go of my love for you. I was determined to wait for you. And then I found out that all I would ever have of you, of _us_, was a memory. A _fucking memory!" She took a deep breath, and whispered, "So I agreed. I married Viktor. You had moved on, and so did I." Tears were running down her face freely._

Severus was stunned, trying to digest what she had just said. One thing was quite clear, however. _Potter. _"You say _Potter told you? Damn that impudent child! He knew nothing about it!"   _

"Oh, he knew enough, Severus! He _saw_ the two of you. He had the habit of wandering with his Invisibility Cloak when he wanted to think," she said, eyes flashing. "He saw you, and he heard you when you told Tonks that you _loved her_. Not even a month after I was gone, and you were in love with someone else, Severus? How can that be possible?"

Severus gripped her arms urgently. "It's not what you think. Harry didn't know what he was seeing…"

Hermione wrenched herself away. "Do you think I'm stupid? Or gullible? I didn't believe it at first – and then he put the memory in a Pensieve. I looked into it. I wish I hadn't." She choked back a sob. "Harry wasn't the only one to see it, he wasn't the only one to hear what you said."

Severus wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. Suddenly, he realized they were making quite a spectacle. Cursing, he took her arm and led her farther down the street until he saw a small grassy area with a bench. "Sit." She looked rebellious for a moment, and he repeated, "_Sit_." With a scowl, she complied, not looking at him. 

"Now, I'm going to tell you something. I need you to listen, no interruptions. Do you understand?" Severus grabbed her chin and turned her eyes to meet his. "_Do you understand_?" She nodded slightly, and he took a deep breath, staring unseeing at the cars moving on the street. A light rain had begun to fall, the mist glistening on his black hair. 

"You knew about Voldemort's plan. What you don't know is that someone – I'm not sure who – told Voldemort about our relationship." Severus looked at Hermione at this, seeing her horrified look. He nodded gravely. "They didn't tell him _who – _they must not have known, because that information would have been well rewarded- but they told him there was someone. Luckily, I got word before being Summoned, to prepare." 

He shuddered faintly, and continued, "I met with the Order, those members that were available, that is. There weren't many options. Voldemort would, without a doubt, use his powers of Legilimency to discover the identity of the woman – using the images in my mind."

"But you're a master of Occlumency!" 

He frowned at the interruption, and Hermione subsided. "_Think_, Hermione. Voldemort could never know about my skills in Occlumency. If he realized I was able to keep the identity of my… partner… from him, he would know I was capable of keeping other secrets from him. And trust me, Hermione; he would have no trouble getting to those secrets if he knew they were there. There are methods other than Legilimency to consider. I would never have betrayed the Order, would never have betrayed _you_, but it would have meant my death. My immediate, painful death." She nodded in understanding, shivering. The rain was coming down more steadily, but neither noticed. 

"It was Nymphadora Tonks who came up with the solution. She suggested that I tell the Dark Lord that yes, I had been in love with someone, but that it was over – the woman had left me and I had received an owl notifying me of her death. She even had a plan to create the necessary images to back up the story – because Voldemort would, without a doubt, inspect my mind to ascertain the truth." Severus took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "You know that she's a Metamorphmagus, correct? She changed her appearance, and…" 

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You mean…"

Severus nodded, looking into her eyes. "It was all a stage, Hermione. An act. To give me the memories necessary to satisfy Voldemort's probing. Dumbledore even played a part – he was the one who came to me and handed me the notice of 'Eloise's' death."

"I hated to do it, and I don't think Tonks was all that thrilled, either, but we did what we had to. For the Order. For you. I loved you, Hermione." He closed his eyes. 

"I still do."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She would never have married Viktor, no matter how much she cared for him, if she had known this. _Damn Harry! Damn him! _She didn't know what to say. Looking at Severus, his hair matted from the rain, she did the only thing she could think to do. 

Grabbing his hands, she pulled him onto the bench next to her, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back and then pulled away slightly, looking deeply into her eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned in slowly. 

In Paris, in the rain - their lips met for the first time in seven years.  

 ________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

I know this was a long chapter, but I took pity on poor Hermione – I couldn't leave her (or you guys) in suspense another chapter. I hope you liked the Tonks explanation!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Some individual responses:

Michelline – Aren't you glad I took pity on you guys? LOL! I was originally going to split this into two chapters, but I couldn't find a good spot in the middle to split it. I'm glad you're enjoying it! More surprises to come…

Faris-Eirin – Thanks! I'm glad you like the different points of view… I'm having a lot of fun writing both points of view. 

Electryone – Was your guess correct?

Lacewing – Heehee! I like that – it's exploration, not laziness :)

HPGirl55 – More interaction to come… also how does she deal with the Viktor element? Hmmm.

DragonRose – I hope this chapter made Hermione's potion more clear for you – it's a potion that, when added to a "target potion" acts as a preservative. There will be more details upcoming, as she and Severus work on adjusting it for the lycanthropy cure.


	7. Chapter 7

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds

WendyNat

Chapter 7

~~~~~

Severus couldn't believe what was happening. The one person he had truly loved – body, mind, and spirit – was once again in his arms. Hermione. _His Hermione_. 

Wait. She wasn't his Hermione any longer. Unbidden, Tom's voice echoed in his mind, _Your lady is married. Mrs. Krum. Don't forget that, hear?_

His mind finally catching up with the rest of his body, he realized what was happening. _We can't do this. Not now,_ he thought regretfully, drawing back from her embrace. However, to his surprise, Hermione pulled him in tighter, her body pressing against his… and all his noble thoughts were brushed away like so many bothersome flies. 

~~~__

When she felt him pulling back, Hermione became unaccountably angry and pulled him back against her tightly, pressing into him until he relaxed once again and resumed his explorations. If she was going to betray her husband by kissing another man, then -damn it all- she was going to make sure it was worthwhile! 

A few minutes later, she pulled away a little before things could get even more heated. Not opening her eyes, she whispered against his lips, "We can't do this."

"I know," he whispered back.

"This is wrong."

"I know," he said aloud, pulling away completely. Putting a hand to her sopping curls, he remarked, "It's raining."

With a small smile, she answered, "I know."

He chuckled a little and stood, offering her his hand. "Come along, Mrs. Krum. We should return. Or at least find a location where we can cast a rain repellant spell without being observed." She nodded, not missing the way he had addressed her, and followed him. She felt strangely disassociated from what had happened, but the knowledge hovered on the edge of her awareness that she would have a _lot_ of thinking to do that night.   

They walked for a time in companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Severus looked straight ahead, his brow furrowed slightly. Hermione was dying to know what was on his mind, but didn't dare ask at that moment. She needed to get things straight in her own head, in her own heart, before she could discuss what had happened… and what will happen. She was startled when he seemed to echo her thoughts, saying, "I think we need to talk about this situation. But not right now. I'm simply too exhausted for that type of discussion."

She nodded mutely. The image of Viktor's face swam into her conscious mind for a moment, and she felt a wave of shame course through her. _What have I done? More importantly, what am I going to do? _

Severus did not speak again. Brushing the wet hair out of her eyes and looking up at him, she decided to break the silence. "We should talk, you're right. But I'm glad you're willing to wait on that conversation… I have a lot to think about." He looked down at her solemnly. Her breath caught as she watched the rain glistening in his hair, on his cheeks, reflecting in the lamplight. _Viktor, remember Viktor,_ she berated herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Maybe tomorrow? I'd like to get copies of your notes, if possible." Suddenly she grinned, "I may be going out on a limb here, but I'm assuming you're not interested in attending the seminar on love potions." A rude noise answered her and she laughed despite herself. "Well, how about during the seminar, then?"

He nodded. "We could meet in my room…"

She paused for a moment, trying to carefully word what she was about to say. Finally, she decided to be blunt -"I'm not sure that would be the best idea."

Severus gave her a look she hadn't seen since Potions class. "I'm quite sure I can control myself for a couple of hours, Hermione." He smirked at her as she flushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean… I wasn't thinking…oh, never mind. Um… well, then… I'd like to run to my Ministry offices to pick up some extra paperwork early in the morning, so would ten o'clock be okay?" 

He nodded. "That will be fine." He told her his hotel and room number, and she commented that, from the number, it appeared his room was directly below hers. She didn't want to try to decipher the strange gleam she saw in his eye at that statement, and they walked on in silence.  

Finally, the inn that served as the entrance into hidden Paris appeared before them. _Are the entrances into magical "undergrounds" always inns?_ Hermione thought distractedly. She heard Severus chanting an incantation and then they were both dry and ducking through the doorway into the crowd inside. 

The bar area was very crowded – not surprisingly, since the Potions convention was being held close by. As they passed through the throng, Hermione noticed a familiar couple in the corner, deep in conversation. 

"It looks like Remus and Hestia are getting to know each other a little better," she commented in a low voice to Severus. 

Following her gaze, he sneered slightly and shook his head. "It certainly took him long enough to notice her hints. She's been pursuing him for quite some time." 

Hermione was a little surprised. "Really?" As Severus tapped his wand on the brick wall to open the entrance into La Ville Magique, her mind mulled over that information. Preceding him through the gateway, she commented, "Most likely he was avoiding potential relationships while he was a werewolf. Now that he's cured…" Hermione looked at Severus seriously. "He is very grateful to you, Severus. I spoke with him last night – I don't think he's ever been so happy. I'm glad. I'm grateful to you, too."

Severus smiled at her slightly. "I must admit your gratitude means more to me than Lupin's." 

Sensing that the conversation was heading in an uncomfortable direction, she didn't respond. He walked her to her door and bid her good evening before turning back down the stairs. From the sound of his footsteps, his room _was_ directly below hers, just as she had thought. 

Shutting and warding the door, she sank back against it with her hands over her face. _What was she going to do?_

~~~~~~

Hermione spent most of the evening debating with herself. She was rather surprised, and a bit alarmed, at just how little guilt she felt at kissing Severus. It had felt so _right_, even if her mind was screaming about how wrong it was. She had never felt like that when kissing Viktor, _never._

Abruptly, she was engulfed by a vicious rage that had only one target: Harry Potter. Why didn't that stupid prat at least ask about what he'd seen? If he'd talked to Remus about it, even if he couldn't speak to Severus himself, then he would have found out the truth. How ironic that for once in his life the "Boy-Who-Blabbed" _hadn't_, and it had had such disastrous consequences. 

A small part of her acknowledged that Harry had had her best interests at heart. He had been trying to protect her, had been trying to make her feel less guilty about her relationship with Viktor. The rest of her, however, burned with a fiery wrath that needed some release. Picking up a lamp from the side table, she hurled it against the wall with all of her strength, eagerly anticipating the crashing impact. 

Surprisingly, the ceramic lamp merely bounced off the wall and floated back to its original location on the table. _Damned wizarding hotels!! she thought. Suddenly, she began to laugh. Collapsing on the small couch, she laughed until she cried. _

~~~~~

Eventually she must have fallen asleep. Groaning at the crick in her neck – she _would _have to have fallen asleep on that blasted couch – she stood and made her way to the tub. Relaxing in the jets, the knots in her muscles finally loosened. 

Her mind worked feverishly, but - try as she might - she couldn't see how to get out of this situation without someone she cared about being hurt. _Myself included_, she admitted reluctantly. At the moment, she had no idea what she was going to do. She did know, however, that she had to talk to someone about it before she burst. There was only one person she could think of – Susan. Leaving the bath, she quickly dressed and checked the time. It was a little early, but that would give her a chance to get her paperwork before finding her friend. Grabbing her wand, she apparated to the Ministry Research Center. 

Hermione was well liked and was generally stopped a number of times in the hallways for a quick chat with one colleague or another. However, it was still early so she was able to make it to her office without any delays. Despite the early hour, Susan was most likely already in her office or in the Charms Room developing new spells or making improvements to existing ones. Hermione hesitated outside of her office for a moment before deciding to gather her notes on the Manere potion prior to hunting down her friend. 

Sitting down at her desk with a sigh, she glanced at the wedding photo resting next to her "in" basket. It was a Muggle photo that her parents had taken. _Frozen in time, _she thought, tracing their outlines with her finger. They both looked happy. She _had_ been happy – she cared about Viktor a great deal. But the more she thought about it, the more she analyzed what her heart told her versus what her mind told her… she couldn't decide if she loved him as a very good friend, or something more. She was without a doubt when it came to his feelings for her – he loved her. The thought of hurting him made her wince. While she may not feel as guilty as she should for kissing Severus, her heart cowered away from the thought of telling Viktor that she wasn't sure if she loved him anymore. If she had ever loved him, in truth – as more than a close, dear friend. 

_One who was in the right place at the right time. Or the wrong place at the wrong time, depending on how you looked at it._

They had been in close contact ever since her fourth year, when he confessed his feelings for her. Understanding that she wasn't ready - and may never be ready - for a romantic relationship with him, he had settled for friendship with her rather than lose her altogether. She didn't think he had ever truly given up hope, however. 

When she had fallen in love with Severus, he had been a true friend. He supported her, encouraged her, and lent a listening ear… or eye, rather… when she needed to pour her heart out to someone outside of the situation, outside of her normal circle of friends. Someone objective. 

Or so she thought. _Had he ever really been objective, or was he even then biding his time, looking for chinks in her armor?_ She knew he had dated other women, but nothing truly serious. He had certainly been quick to drop his then-current girlfriend when Hermione had owled him the tear-soaked parchment detailing her heartbreaking separation from Severus. He had apparated to her flat near LWU immediately upon receiving the owl, and she had fallen asleep in his arms after her tears were finally spent. 

After a time, he became a regular fixture in her life. He spent more time at her flat than at his – although his travels with the Quidditch team during the season kept him away from both flats a majority of the time. Over the next year, he had become more persuasive in his attentions until she finally relented and they began a relationship. 

She knew even at the time that the love she felt for Viktor was different than what she felt for Severus. But she was selfish enough to desire the comfort that a caring man's arms could bring, and generous enough to give it a try for Viktor's sake. It was only when she allowed herself to think of Severus, late at night, that she felt the hollowness in her chest. Being with Viktor was nice, and comfortable, but even then, in the early stages of their relationship, there had been no spark. 

She loved Severus. She cared about Viktor. _I have lived with him for five years as my husband, and Merlin help me but I just don't know what to do._ Blinking back sudden tears, she went in search of Susan.

~~~~~

"Damn it, why couldn't he cheat on me, or hit me, or be a general prat? Why does he have to be such a great guy?" Hermione sniffled, clutching the tissue Susan handed her. The two women sat in Susan's office with the door shut and warded against eavesdropping.

Susan shook her head, bemused. "You know you wouldn't want that, Hermione. Maybe for no other reason than this - if Severus found out he would end up in Azkaban for casting an Unforgivable. Or two."

Hermione laughed, the sound still a bit unsteady from her tears. "More likely three. With some well-placed hexes in addition." She wiped her nose one last time, and took a calming breath. "It would make this whole situation easier, though. What am I going to do, Susan?"

"I have no idea, Hermione. This is way beyond me. How did you get yourself into this mess?" Susan asked.

"It's all your fault! You're the one that pressured me to talk to him! You and Remus!" Hermione said accusingly, pointing a finger at her friend. 

Susan snorted, exclaiming, "I told you to _talk_ to him, not _snog_ him!" She looked at Hermione wonderingly. "Gods, woman, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. That's the problem, obviously," Hermione said wryly. Haltingly, she continued, " I just… after hearing the explanation, and it made so much sense, Susan… I can't believe I didn't think of something like that – I felt so guilty – I still do… I ruined our chances together because I listened to Harry, the Boy-Who-Blabbed-Before-Finding-Out-the-Whole-Story. I looked at him, there in front of me, in the rain… and I couldn't think how to make it up to him, what to say -"

"So you went with the tried-and-true nonverbal communication technique? Used for centuries, by women of all cultures," Susan quipped. Seeing Hermione's expression crumble, she said softly, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I don't mean to tease. This is all so difficult for me to digest… I have to make jokes to keep my head level. You have to admit that it's such a tragic, improbable story… if I bought a book like this I'd toss it into the fireplace because it was so unbelievable!" 

Hermione began to chuckle. "You're right. If it wasn't happening to me, I wouldn't believe it in a million years!"

Susan eyes her speculatively. "Sooo… speaking of years… how was it?"

Hermione looked at her questioningly. 

"It's been years since you've talked, I'm assuming the same amount of years since you've snogged… so how was it?"

Hermione felt her face flush. Smiling, she admitted, "Amazing. Better than I'd remembered. There's just such a… _spark_… between us, I don't know how to describe it. I'm so drawn to him."

"Have you ever felt like that with Viktor, Hermione?"

"No."

"You are really in a mess. I only have one piece of advice," Susan told her. 

Hermione sighed, raising her hand to silence her friend. "I know, I know – I need to talk to Viktor about all this. I'm planning on it… I just don't know what to say. Or how to say it. Or when, or… oh, Merlin, you get the picture!"

Susan shook her head slowly. "No, Hermione, you shouldn't tell him." Hermione thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Before she could ask the question, Susan continued, "I know, it's different from my usual advice… but hear me out."

Susan looked her in the eye. "Viktor loves you. Regardless of how you feel, or don't feel, about him, he loves you with all his heart." Hermione looked at her hands sadly. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, Hermione."

Standing, Susan continued, "You haven't seen Severus in seven years. You spent a total of what – three hours? – with him last night. You've been married to Viktor for five years. Before you break that man's heart, your husband's heart, you need to be _sure_ of what you want. It's just not worth it, otherwise." Susan gently touched Hermione's chin and caught the other woman's gaze. "Thanks to Fudge you have the next few weeks, at least, to spend every day with Severus and decide what you want. Ask yourself questions while you spend time with him – can I do this every day forever? Do I truly love him? Is this infatuation, or physical desire? Are we comfortable together? Can we still talk about any and every subject? Can I relax around him? Can I live with him? Can I handle the judgment of my family and friends?" Suddenly Susan's eyes bore into Hermione's. "Ask yourself if this is worth hurting Viktor over. If this is worth shattering his dreams."

Hermione's shoulders began to shake with silent sobs, and Susan pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I'll be there for you, either way. I've told you that before. I just want you to be _sure_ before you cause Viktor, and yourself, so much heartache." Hermione nodded through her tears, and Susan chuckled. Handing her another tissue, she commented, "Now, clean yourself up. You have to meet with your new research-partner-and-former-lover-in-one in less than a half hour. And I have work to do."

Hermione wiped her face and stood. She knew what she had to tell Severus, and she was ready. 

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews! They really do make me post quicker… when I first started this fic I was going to post weekly. So far it's been every two days, I think :). Selected individual responses:

Kat – Thanks – yep, Viktor will have a difficult time… they all will. I have the insane desire to make it a super happy fluffy ending where everyone's happy, but that just wouldn't be realistic… I never expected to feel so bad for these poor li'l fanfic characters! 

DragonRose, Pearle, Electryone – You all had the same idea! To tell you the truth, I didn't think about that… hmm… plot bunnies are multiplying…. I'll give you all credit if any of them come to fruition!

PinkChubbyMonkey- LOL! It is fluffy… but not for long :). Unfortunately, Andrian was clever when she wrote the challenge, I can't take the easy way out and make Viktor a jerk or cheat on her. Grrr! It would've made things a lot easier, but much less interesting. And I agree – Tonks is totally not Snape's type!

Andrian – Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it – it's really a great challenge idea, especially the caveat you put in that the husband couldn't be cruel, cheating, etc… like I said earlier, it makes things more difficult but much more interesting!

Franflutewitch – I can't say I wasn't tempted, but I won't kill off Viktor :). That would be the coward's way out… Hermione is just going to have to deal with all of this head-on.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~

"Amazing. Truly amazing," Hermione murmured as she thumbed through Severus' notes. She was seated on the small couch in his room – a room that appeared to be completely identical to her own room directly above. _That's_ _certainly one thing muggle hotels and wizarding hotels have in common_, she thought wryly. 

Severus returned with two cups of tea, handing her one. She accepted it absently, still absorbed in the account of how he had come to the conclusion that Remus' DNA itself had been altered. Most previous theories concerning werewolves focused on red blood cells due to the drastic changes they showed after infection. In fact, the Wolfsbane potion was based on these theories. However, the actual cause of the cell change had never been determined. No one had thought to look at a change in the sufferer's DNA, especially since a cursory look into muggle DNA science would inform the researcher that red blood cells did not even carry DNA. Most researchers stopped right there…usually with relief – muggle science was a daunting concept for most wizards to tackle. 

However, Severus had dug deeper into the problem after his attempts to convert the Wolfsbane potion into a permanent cure were unsuccessful. The Wolfsbane potion concentrated on masking the changes to the red blood cells and thus keeping a _complete_ transformation from occurring. This realization led Severus, according to his notes, to look for the source of the changes in the red blood cells… which ultimately led to his work with muggle DNA.

"How did you get the electrophoresis equipment?" Hermione had taken a few classes at a muggle university, and was familiar with the basic concept. She assumed the agarose gel and fluorescent dye could easily be replicated in a potions lab, but some of the other items – such as the ultraviolet-transparent plastic for the trays – would have to have been acquired in the muggle world. 

Severus smiled. "I have my contacts." No amount of prodding would get him to explain further so Hermione gave up and sat back on the couch, sipping her tea with a frustrated appearance. Severus indicated the notes in front of her and told her, "Those are copies, Hermione. You are, of course, free to take them with you. Do not feel compelled to digest it all this instant." 

Hermione put the teacup down on the table with a sigh. "Very well. We do have some other matters to discuss, I suppose." She looked at her hands. "Although I haven't the faintest idea where to begin."

Severus sat back in the armchair, staring at the fireplace. Without looking at her, he cleared his throat and confessed, "I know I should apologize for what happened last night, but I find that I cannot." His voice was smooth and controlled. "I do not regret it." Finally he looked up at her, watching her hands worrying the teacup in her grasp. She didn't meet his gaze. "Especially considering that it may have been my last opportunity to experience it." This last comment was both statement and question. 

Hermione took a deep breath and raised her eyes. Summoning her courage, she said calmly, "By all rights, I should feel horribly guilty. But I don't. I can't explain it." Still staring into his eyes, she said in a low voice, "It felt right, didn't it?"

He nodded slowly in response, not quite believing what he was hearing. He had convinced himself that she would be overcome with guilt, perhaps even angry with him. This reaction was not at all what he had expected. 

"Hermione, I told you my feelings last night. It was the truth." Severus turned his head once again, blankly staring into the fireplace. "I want nothing more than to be with you again, but there is a rather obvious complexity to the situation." At this, he looked pointedly at her left hand, where her wedding ring sparkled. "I'm afraid this is rather outside my realm of experience."

Hermione snorted. "It's rather outside _my _realm of experience, too, Severus." Hermione sighed. "Susan-" at his questioning look, she clarified, "Susan Bones-Longbottom, my close friend-" Severus raised an eyebrow at this, but made no comment as she continued, "-gave me some advice that was rather good, I think. Severus, we haven't really even talked in seven years- well, before last night, that is. We need to get to know one another… I- I need to acquaint myself with the Severus of _now, _not the Severus of seven years ago. And vice versa. I need to be sure- in my _mind_- of what I want… of what _we_ want…" He nodded, understanding perfectly. His thoughts had followed the same path last night, as he lay wakeful in the hotel bed. 

She swallowed, and then continued with a voice that was strong and direct. "I won't hurt Viktor unless I'm sure that I want to leave him." She turned her head to look directly into his eyes. "And I won't betray our marriage. I- I've… betrayed it enough in my dreams," she ended with a whisper. 

Severus could only shake his head, trying to process what she had just told him. Had she been dreaming of him, of _them_? Were her dreams similar to the ones he, himself, had been experiencing of late? He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You cannot control your dreams, Hermione. I would hardly count that as a betrayal." He held his breath, waiting for her response. 

Hermione accepted his statement. "You're right, I know. But the meaning is the same, nonetheless – I won't betray Viktor. I think you need to know that, especially since we'll be working in such tight quarters soon." 

Severus was elated – she didn't realize it, but she had just given him an idea. Pushing the thought aside for the time being, he asked, "And what, precisely, do you classify as 'betraying Viktor'?" He hoped she didn't see the sneer that accompanied the name. "I certainly don't wish to violate any moral boundaries that you've erected." He was interested, also, to see if her boundaries were the same as his. Although some may not think it, Severus Snape was a man of honor. He would not take another man's wife to his bed; although the temptation, in this case, was immense. But beyond that…

Hermione blushed. "Well… I suppose the basic 'And thou shalt not commit adultery' just about covers it." 

Her eyes widened in surprise as he rose to his feet and stealthily made his way to the couch where she sat. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he commented silkily, "Well, that provides us a bit of leeway, doesn't it?" 

She smiled slightly, leaning into his touch. "You certainly are a sly bastard, aren't you?"

"It comes naturally to me, Hermione. A lot of things do." Her breath caught at the remembered words, and she looked up at him from under lowered eyelashes. His hand moved to her neck, and leaning down he brought his lips to hers once again in a sweet, lingering kiss. 

They pulled back, breathing heavily, and Severus realized one thing - he wanted this woman, all of her… body, mind, and soul. And, within the boundaries she had set, he would use any trick his cunning mind could come up with to succeed.   

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Later that afternoon, Remus was surprised to find that he was enjoying himself immensely. He had a suspicion that his enjoyment had more to do with the black-haired witch by his side than with the potions displays. Although, he had to admit that he _was_ finding the commercial displays quite entertaining. The more serious researchers generally gravitated to either schools or Ministry research centers, leaving the less difficult  - and sometimes frivolous - work for their colleagues employed by independent potions manufacturers. Judging by the displays, and Hestia's comments, many of the potions on exhibit were cosmetic in nature. He chuckled a bit at the image of Severus Snape researching a potion to make a woman's lips red for twelve hours (_far superior to lipstick or glamour charms! _the glossy sign stated proudly) – now he knew why Snape refused to work in the commercial sector, despite the fact that he appeared to hate teaching. 

Hestia glanced up at him, her blue eyes curious. "What are you laughing about?" When he told her, she also chuckled – the charming laugh lines around her eyes deepening for a moment. "Now that's a sight I can_not_ envision – the snarky Potions Master of Hogwarts working on a new version of long-lasting nail polish!" Hestia shook her head, laughing, as she indicated a display that included a wizarding photo of a woman's wiggling toes, painted in a lurid pink. 

"And for that, I am exceptionally grateful." 

Hearing the familiar sarcastic voice behind them, Remus turned and smiled. "Hello, Severus! What brings you here?" He noticed the other person standing beside Severus.  "And Hermione! How are you, darling? Ready for tomorrow?" At her nod, Hestia broke into a grin.

"Are you kidding me, Remus? Hermione has been ready for tomorrow for weeks now – her Manere potion will be the Ministry's front display," Hestia said proudly. 

Hermione shrugged a little, pleased despite herself. "I like to be prepared." Suddenly, she noticed the nail polish display. "Ugh - that color reminds me of Umbridge," she declared, shuddering. "Is there anything worth looking at here?"

Hestia shook her head. "Not really. Just the typical commercial exhibits. Kind of a waste, really. Though it does give us some downtime… anyone up for getting tea at one of the cafes?" Severus and Hermione demurred, insisting that they wanted to take advantage of the downtime to iron out what materials Hermione would need to bring from her Ministry offices. In truth, Hermione – and even Severus – could sense that other two could do without their presence at the moment. And if they hadn't sensed it already, the look Remus shot them made his wishes quite clear. 

As they walked off, Remus casually draped an arm across Hestia's shoulders and leaned in to whisper, "They seem rather comfortable with each other, don't they?"

Hestia gave him a sidelong glance and replied in a low voice, "She wasn't so comfortable yesterday watching him speak. I thought she'd melt right through her seat. With their history, I certainly couldn't blame her."

"Hmmm. I knew you were observant enough to notice what was right under your nose."

Hestia gave him a mischievous look. "More observant than you are, apparently. You haven't even noticed how shamelessly I've been flirting with you over this past year." 

They had reached the café, and the business of finding seats and ordering gave Remus time enough to plan his reply. Reaching for Hestia's hand, Remus looked at her with a smile. "I have to confess – your hints did not go completely unnoticed. But until recently, I haven't felt… at liberty… to pursue any sort of… interest… I may have had."

Hestia watched him speculatively. "The werewolf thing didn't bother me one bit, Remus." With a slow, sultry smile, she stated, "Actually, it was rather sexy."

"Pardon?"

Hestia's smile grew. "Oh, you know – a woman likes a bit of animal in a man."

Remus let out a low chuckle. "Hmmm. Well, my dear, you're in luck. Although I may no longer turn into a wolf once a month… the wolven instincts that were awakened are still very much present." 

"Really?" Hestia took a long look at the man seated in front of her – his silvering brown hair glinted in the sunlight and his eyes certainly seemed to hold a sort of wolf-like intensity. _Oh, yes. _Aloud, she commented, "You know, I believe I've lost my appetite… for tea." 

The look in her eyes left him with no doubt as to her meaning. Bringing her hand up to kiss it slowly, his gaze met hers. "Well, my dear, perhaps we should adjourn to another location?"

She ran a finger down his cheek his knee under the table. With a lifted eyebrow, she simply said, "My room or yours?"

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione sat back on the couch in her room, rubbing her eyes. It was late, but she simply hadn't been able to put down the notes she was reading through. She already had some ideas about the best way to adjust the Manere potion for the lycanthropy cure, but without all of the equipment she would just have to wait to test her plan.

All of a sudden, her wedding ring grew warm on her finger. Viktor and she hadn't had a chance to communicate yesterday evening – the ISC meeting schedule had included a compulsory dinner for that night. Touching her finger to the ring, she completed the connection. Instantly, Viktor's voice came into her mind. _Hello, Hermione. How is the conference going so far?_

_Not too bad, _she sent back. _Do you remember me telling you about the lycanthropy cure?_

_Yes. Has somevun done it, then?_

Hermione smiled and sent, _Yes. Remus Lupin - you remember him- and Severus gave the presentation yesterday. Remus has been cured!_

There was a pause, and then she heard Viktor's voice again, _That is vunderful. Ven you said Severus – you are speaking of Severus Snape, correct?_

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling a twinge of guilt. She had to remind herself to act naturally – he didn't know about her internal debate, and there was little point in waiting until her feelings were settled in her mind if she was going to give it away by acting peculiarly. _That's right. And…_ she paused for a moment. Viktor had seemed okay after the talk they had had, but she was still apprehensive about telling him the rest. Pulling her courage together, she sent, _Minister Fudge wants me to work with him on extending the shelf life of the potion. _

_Vy vould you be involved vith that? _At this, Hermione felt a surge of anger. Did he _never_ listen to her when she told him about her projects? She'd been working on the Manere potion for almost a year!

_Well, Viktor, I've told you about my project about a thousand times, remember? The Manere potion – extends the shelf life of other potions – remember that? _

_Oh. That's right. I had forgotten about that project. Vell, I am sure it vill not take you long to complete._

Hermione sighed, wishing once again that Viktor showed _some _aptitude or interest in Potions. Shaking her head slightly, she sent, _I'm not so sure about that, Viktor. The lycanthropy cure is really complex, requiring a lot of muggle scientific equipment. It may take some time to adjust the Manere potion. _Taking a deep breath, she continued, _In fact… the equipment required is so unusual that we don't have the facilities at the Ministry to house it. I'll have to work at Hogwarts until it's done. Fudge's orders. _

There was a long pause. For a moment Hermione thought the connection may have been broken, but the ring was still warm on her finger. Finally, she heard, _I see._

_Viktor? It really won't be any different from my being at the Ministry offices – I may work some longer hours but other than that…_

Viktor's voice sounded hesitant in her mind. _I am not vorried about the hours. _Another pause. Hermione had no idea how to respond, so she was thankful when his voice continued, _Never mind that for now. Ve vill haff to talk this veekend. _

_I thought you would be in Spain all weekend?_

_No, I vill be able to come home Saturday. I von't be needed for the veekend meetings… _and Viktor proceeded to tell her about the changes to the meeting schedule. Relieved that the conversation had drawn away from the dangerous path it was taking, Hermione was able to respond convincingly to his stories about the ISC meetings.  

After the connection was broken, Hermione lay on the hotel bed staring at the ceiling. Finally, after a long while, sleep took her. 

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

Electryone – thanks! As you can see, it's already difficult for them to control themselves… I can't imagine that working together all day in the Hogwarts dungeons will make things easier – bwahahahaha! 

Maddy-Riddle – I'm glad that you think I'm making Hermione sound real – I've been trying to do that as much as possible, as well as the other characters. Thanks!

LJ Yolo, HPGirl – Thanks! 

Deb – Thanks! I'm glad you liked the Susan angle… I always like to bounce ideas off of an objective observer, so I thought Hermione would feel the same :). The work setting is coming up soon!

Crudely – I hope this is fast enough for you :). Susan wasn't telling her to stay with Viktor if she truly loves Severus, just that she should wait and make sure she really feels the same way about Severus now that she did then before she takes that jump. A lot can change in seven years, and Susan's just being realistic. And it's a scary thing for Hermione, either way. But, I do agree with you :). Thanks for the review!!

Raclswt – I agree with you – Snape is much sexier ;). I've added you to my email update list! 

Feed the author – review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 9

~~~~~~~

Hermione woke earlier than normal, feeling a vague disquiet. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it was _guilt_. Sighing, she put her hands over her eyes. What was she doing? She was a married woman. She shouldn't be consumed with thoughts of another man. She knew she shouldn't be kissing him… no matter how much she tried to justify it to herself, she knew deep down that it was a betrayal. And she certainly shouldn't be in love with him; there was no doubt that _that_ was a betrayal of the highest order. _But… how do you keep yourself from loving someone?_ She had tried the past seven years – she had spoken quite sternly to her heart on a number of occasions – and it had had no effect, even _with_ the hurt she felt from what she had thought was Severus' betrayal. And, now that she knew the truth, she didn't think any amount of talking-to would convince her heart to suppress its craving for him.  

_Or my body,_ she admitted, stretching. It was still reacting from another evening of dreams about _him. _Recalling what Severus had said about not being able to control dreams, she felt marginally better. _It's just my subconscious running away with itself again. It's not a betrayal if I can't control it._ Memories had been resurfacing in her dreams for months, and of late many had been decidedly erotic. The one last night, however, she knew had not been a memory. 

The Dream Hermione had been the Hermione of today, not of seven years ago. And Severus… had been perfect. Beyond perfect. She blushed at the memory. _Forget Dreamless Sleep Potions… I need to develop a potion to make me have more dreams like **that**_! She giggled a little at the thought, and threw the covers back, shaking her head and tucking the memory of the dream into the farthest reaches of her mind. She had agreed to meet Hestia early this morning to get the Ministry tables set up, and didn't need that type of distraction.   

~~~~~~

An hour later, Hermione stood outside of Hestia's room, tapping her foot impatiently. _She _told _me to meet her here at seven… it's almost a quarter after! _Hestia was normally quite the taskmaster when it came to punctuality. Shaking her head, she knocked again – this time feeling a tingle on her knuckles when her hands touched the wood of the door. _Silencing charm being dropped, hmmm?_ From within, a voice yelled out, "Who is it?" 

She rolled her eyes. Who _else _would it be? She yelled back, "It's Hermione – remember me? We were supposed to meet early to set up the tables." She heard the faint sound of shuffling and some muffled voices before the door opened and the rumpled form of Remus Lupin greeted her. "Weelll, good morning Remus! Should I come back later?" Hermione said with a wide grin. Remus ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to straighten it – and failed miserably.

Hestia appeared behind him, tying her dressing gown and smiling. "Don't be silly, Hermione. Come on in! We were just… getting ready."

"Mmm-hmmm. Sure," Hermione commented as she stepped into the room. Remus excused himself to go freshen up, and Hermione winked at Hestia once the bathroom door was safely closed behind him. "So… I guess the 'tea date' yesterday went well?"

Hestia grinned broadly. "Well, we never did get the tea, so yes – it went very well. Verywell indeed." Hestia nudged her with an elbow, commenting, "And I suppose a thanks is in order to you and Severus for bowing out… I appreciate it."

Hermione smirked. "Well, I guess you didn't see the death glare Remus sent us when you asked if we wanted to accompany you." Both women laughed, and Hestia walked to the wardrobe, pulling out some fresh robes. 

"If you don't mind waiting, I'll be back in a minute," Hestia said, heading for the bathroom where Remus had disappeared a few moments before. 

Hermione shook her head at her friend. "Fine, fine, but do try and keep the snogging down to a bare minimum; we don't want to be late!"

"_Yes, Mum."_ With a sarcastic roll of her eyes that would rival any teenager's, Hestia slid into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

Hermione laughed a little to herself. She was glad her two friends seemed to be having a good time, but she _had_ been serious about not wanting to be late. She tried to convince herself it was simply in order to get the tables set up, but in truth she was anxious to see Severus. And watching Hestia and Remus had made her even more eager to see him. 

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. The two emerged from the bathroom rather more quickly than she had expected, and they all went down to the exhibition hall.

Hermione was impressed despite herself. The hall was huge and well lit, decorated tastefully in the host country's colors. She was pleased to note that each country had its own section – most conferences placed the universities and schools in one area and Ministry research displays in another. It appeared that the Hogwarts table would be next to her Ministry table. _How convenient_, she thought_._

"Good morning, Hermione, Hestia," a silky voice said behind her. She turned around, smiling to see Severus staring at Remus with a raised eyebrow, a knowing smile playing on his lips. "And a good morning to you, Remus. I suppose you forgot we were to meet this morning?" 

Remus began to apologize, but Hestia stopped him, putting an arm around his waist and telling Severus, "He was otherwise occupied, Sev. I do believe it must have slipped his mind."

Severus smirked at the two, enjoying Remus' look of discomfiture. "Well, I imagine your company would be far more enticing than mine – so, apology grudgingly accepted." Turning to Hermione, he asked, "And how was your evening, Mrs. Krum? Did you have… pleasant dreams?" 

She blushed furiously. She hated the fact that her face showed her emotions so obviously, and she hated even more that the man in front of her took advantage of that fact so readily. He was smiling at her faintly, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking. Getting herself under control, she answered, "Why, yes, Professor Snape. And you?"

He maintained that small smile as he looked her in the eye. "Very pleasant, thank you for asking… Hermione." She shivered a tiny bit at the intense look he gave her. _How could someone affect her so much with just a look? And why wasn't that person her husband?_

Hestia cleared her throat. "Ummm, okay  – well, now that that's been established, should we start setting up these tables?" Shaking her head and giving Severus a glare that clearly said -_Quit distracting me! -_ Hermione got to work. 

~~~~~~

A few hours later, she was exhausted. She also was holding a parchment of contact requests over three feet long. It seemed as if everyone had a potion they were working on that needed an extended shelf life. Luckily, most appeared to be far less complex than the lycanthropy cure, so the adjustments should be rather simple. Hestia had offered to sit with her when she returned to the Ministry offices and learn the method of adjusting the Manere potion. The offer had come after she noticed Hermione starting on the _second_ foot of contact names, which gave Hermione the suspicion that she had offered her aid more to get her name bumped up on the list than from a true desire to help. Shrugging inwardly, Hermione decided that she didn't really mind – the help would be appreciated, whatever the motivation. Although it did make her curious about what House Hestia had been in at Hogwarts. _She would have made a perfect Slytherin, _Hermione thought with a small smile. Watching the woman flirt once again with Remus, she added silently, _In more ways than one._

At the table beside them, Severus was equally exhausted. His contact list was a bit shorter than Hermione's, but unquestionably more urgent. It seemed that many of the Potions Masters at the conference were in contact with at least one werewolf – not very surprising, since only a qualified Potions Master could brew the Wolfsbane potion. _It's certainly a good reason for a werewolf to become sociable with the nearest Potions Master_, Severus considered silently. Looking over at Remus, he almost smiled. Once one of the banes of his existence, Remus was now one of the few people he would consider a friend. And, he admitted silently, that was almost entirely due to one Hermione Granger. He had been polite with Remus prior to his relationship with Hermione, but after hearing her talk about her friend with such heartfelt praise he had decided that the man must have changed. And he had to admit that it had really been Remus' friends that he despised, not Remus himself... that is, once he realized that Remus was almost as much a victim of Sirius' murderous prank as Severus had been. Granted, it had taken some time, but Remus had eventually become one of his closest friends. 

Of course, Hermione had not been able to sway him very far in his opinion of Potter or Weasley – though not from lack of trying. He admittedly had gained a certain grudging respect for Potter during the war. The boy was an amazingly strong and intuitive wizard, there was no doubt there – but still far too impulsive and reckless in Severus' opinion. He firmly avoided thinking about Potter's involvement in the situation with Hermione – public was not the place for such thoughts. His anger was still too great. If he had encountered Potter in the last couple of days the Boy-Who-Lived most certainly would now be the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Be-Killed-In-A-Murderous-Rage-By-The-Man-Who-Had-Saved-His-Life-In-The-War. Severus gave a smile at the thought, and then turned his attention back to the people milling about the table. 

~~~~~

When Hermione finally returned to her room late that evening, she was beyond exhausted. The interest in both the Manere potion and the lycanthropy cure was tremendous, so she and Severus had not had much time to talk – and the exhibition hall had remained open late into the evening. Remus and Hestia had taken over the tables long enough for them to grab some lunch and dinner, but other than that Severus and Hermione had been in charge of their respective tables the entire time. 

Thinking about Severus, she smiled. The man could say so much with just a look or glance. In fact, he had had a strange gleam in his eye when he wished her good night that she was still a little curious about, but she was just too tired to analyze it. She changed into her nightshirt quickly, whispering _Nox_ as she slid into the sheets. She fell asleep quickly. 

At that same moment, Severus lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Directly above him, Hermione lay asleep. He could almost sense her presence, her breathing. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, clearing his mind and relaxing. 

**~**~**~**~

Hermione knew she was dreaming. She always knew.

_She walked the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place, smiling in memory. She had been happy during her time there, the happiest she had ever been. _

_She rounded a corner, and saw an open door that beckoned her. Curious and heedless of any danger as only a dreamer is, she floated to the door and looked into her own memory. _

_She was lying in his room at Grimmauld Place, and he was beside her. They were simply holding each other, enjoying the closeness and warmth. He had been Summoned by Voldemort the previous night, and was withdrawn as he often was following a Summons. Her eyes looked at the Dark Mark on his arm that had burned so brightly the night before. It was now faded to a dull gray. _

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jerking upright in the bed, she looked at Severus questioningly. He nodded to her and she quietly moved into the corner of the room, well hidden by shadow. He went to open the door, and she could see his shoulders tense in foreboding. She understood. In her experience, late-night visitors were generally not the bearers of good news. When Severus cracked the door open slightly, she was surprised to see Harry standing outside, holding an orange ball of fur. "Here," he said, pushing the cat at Severus. "He's been outside Hermione's door yowling, I think he misses her." Yawning, he looked past Severus. "Come on out, Hermione. You're lucky no one else is around – this beast would've woken the dead." Hermione came forward and grabbed Crookshanks from Harry's arms when she saw Severus was making no move to take him. _

_"Thanks Harry – sorry about that," Hermione said, cuddling her cat close to her body. Harry just yawned again, his jaw cracking, and left with a lazy wave. Hermione went back to the bed, lying down with Crookshanks on her chest, cooing at him and rubbing his fur. Severus lay down next to her on his side, facing her. _

_"Vile beast."_

_"He's sweet!"_

_"He hates me."_

_"No, he doesn't! He's just a little jealous… he's been the only man in my life for quite some time – it's hard to be knocked aside like that," Hermione said, smiling and continuing to coo at the cat who now lounged on her torso, writhing in pleasure. _

_"That miserable ball of fur has no reason to be jealous. I'm the one who should be jealous," Severus declared with a gleam in his eye. "He's got the best seat in the house."_

_"Oh, really?" Hermione asked in a low voice, pleased that Severus was pulling out of the dark mood that he had been in and wanting to encourage it. _

_He shifted closer to her, eyeing the cat warily as he put an arm over her waist. "Well… maybe the second best seat." _

_Hermione felt an excited flutter in her stomach. Severus didn't often flirt per se, but when he did it had an amazing effect on her. Shifting closer to him, she played along. "Hmm. And what would the best seat be?"_

_He gave her that slow, sexy smile that made her heart quicken in anticipation. "You're about to find out," he murmured, pulling her to him and kissing her fervently, hands moving over her body in that delicious style of his._

_Crookshanks, miffed at being ignored, leapt off the bed and sat, twitching his tail irritably. _Humans.__

_When she next opened her eyes, she was no longer in the memory, although she knew she was still dreaming. Severus was still beside her, and they were now in what appeared to be the hotel room's tub. Vanilla and honeysuckle with an added woodsy scent was wafting from the water, and the jets were working their magic on her skin. _

_Reaching over, she kissed him. The feel of wet skin over wet skin was extremely arousing, and her breath caught. Pulling back slightly, she took a good look at him. This appeared to be the Severus of today – his hair- ends wet from the bathwater – was a little longer, the worry lines on his face not quite so deep. She allowed her eyes to wander, drinking in the sight of him. His shoulders and chest still had the crisscrossing scars, but they were slightly more faded. His arms were still smooth skin over wiry muscle. She ran her hand up one of his arms, and gasped. The Dark Mark… it was gone! She looked up at him questioningly. _

_"When Harry defeated Voldemort, it burned one last time and disappeared. That's how I knew he was really gone this time. There is still a scar from the burning – if you look closely." She inspected his arm intently, and could barely make out the silvery scar tissue outlining where the Dark Mark had been. She leaned down and kissed the scar gently. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I've missed you." _

_She wound her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. "I've missed you, too."_

_Those were the last coherent words uttered in her dreams that night._

**~**~**~**~

Hermione woke in the middle of the night from a most delicious dream. Looking at the clock, she sighed with pleasure at seeing the time. _Still five more hours before I have to get up,_ she thought drowsily. Closing her eyes, she willed herself back to sleep.  

~~~

In the room directly below, Severus also checked the time and sighed, satisfied. Lying back, he threw his left arm over his head and sunk into slumber. 

The left arm that now bore a silvery scar where the Dark Lord's Mark had once been.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

Shem – Thanks!! I'm glad you're reading - I loved your Hepatic Hex, and the new fic you're working on is also on my list of stories to check each day. Alas, I don't think I reviewed yet, so lemme go find a nice big candlestick to hit myself with…. ;)

Tegan – Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you can empathize with the characters… that's what I'm going for. I'm married and am having a hard time with some of the things going on in the story… since I agree that you don't have to have sex to cheat. But Hermione wants this so much, she's trying to justify things to herself… and that's something I've known people IRL to do.

Maddy-Riddle – Thanks! Remus is my favorite "good-guy" in the HP books, so I hafta take care of him :)

Electryone – Thanks! Severus is going to keep making things difficult for her. And Hestia – I thought Remus needed someone outgoing and fun-loving (those are the polite words for that type of personality, I think ;) ) to bring him out of his self-imposed shell. Susan is modeled after my best friend IRL, so I'm glad you like her!

LJ Yolo- Thanks! I've tried to make her reactions realistic, I'm glad you think I've nailed it!

Samantha – Thanks! And thanks for the heads up – I uploaded a replacement chapter to fix the italics problem. Stupid computer ;).

Kjay – HI! So neat to have someone I know IRL review online ;). I'm glad you're liking the science interwoven into the fic… I actually did do some electrophoresis work many moons ago, but I had to look it up online again for the specifics. I have more research to do before the lab scenes… more science coming up there (among other things grin).

Deb & Lizzie – The weekend talk is coming up… if not this coming chapter, then the next one.

Kate – Nope –Hermione's not pregnant right now… I thought she had enough to deal with ;)

Andrian – Thanks!! It was actually your fic "Comfort" which made me fall in love with Remus (second to Sev, of course). I'm glad to make you, and him, happy :). 

Feed the author – review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 10

~~~~~~~

Hermione took a final glance at the day's schedule before leaving her hotel room. It appeared that the dinner that evening was obligatory. She sighed. She really wasn't fond of these types of events; she had the sinking feeling that Fudge and the other Ministers would be giving lengthy, mind-numbing speeches before the food was even served. _Hopefully it won't be assigned seating, at least._ At the most recent conference she had been forced to sit between a lecherous old university Master from Portugal and a twittering idiot from one of the commercial firms. The organizers of that particular conference had held the mistaken belief that it would be just fabulous for the attendees to mingle with people they had never met before. _And hopefully will never meet again,_ Hermione thought with a shudder, remembering the old lecher's habit of "mistaking" her knee for his. Shaking her head, she gathered the rest of her notes and swept out of the room. 

She and her friends had agreed to divide up the remaining table duty time, giving them all an opportunity to inspect the other researchers' displays. Severus and Hermione were on duty until lunchtime, when Remus and Hestia would take over. Hermione had been slightly apprehensive about their ability to answer any in-depth questions that may be asked concerning the two potions, until the other three had pointed out that most of the serious researchers would have already come by the day before. And, as Remus stated, they could always take down the contact information if necessary. 

Hermione snorted quietly as she passed Hestia's room. Supposedly Remus and Hestia would be perusing the exhibition hall this morning while Severus and Hermione were on duty, but she had a strong suspicion that the two wouldn't make it out of Hestia's room until they were scheduled to take over the tables. She smiled slightly at the thought. She was genuinely happy that Remus had found someone – he deserved some companionship after carefully maintaining his distance from others for so long. And Hestia seemed to be good for him. Hermione was pleased that she had been able to get to know her coworker better over the past few days. Hestia was fun, outgoing, and intelligent – all qualities that would complement Remus perfectly. 

After reaching the exhibition hall, she quickly reorganized the display table and sat back with a sigh. Speaking with other Potions fanatics about her work had been exhilarating, but she couldn't wait until lunchtime when she could relax and enjoy the other displays. And, more importantly, spend some time with Severus. 

_Speak of the devil, _she thought with a smile as Severus appeared, nodding at her in greeting. _He looks tired, she thought to herself. _

"Are you feeling well, Severus?" she asked with a concerned look. He shot her a glance and nodded briefly.

"Yes, just slightly tired. I was up rather late last night, going over some things." He appeared to be holding back a smile as he began setting up his table, but she couldn't be sure. Shrugging inwardly, she sat back in her chair and read over the list of contacts she had obtained the day before. 

Many of the attendees had been shocked when they discovered the basis of her research had included the study of muggle chemical preservatives. While she didn't actually use the muggle preservatives in the final Manere potion, studying the basic properties had helped her greatly in determining the magical and non-magical additives that could increase shelf life. Unlike muggle preservatives, the main thrust of the Manere potion was to maintain the magical integrity of the potion rather than to avoid bacterial contamination. So far, no bacteria had been found that could withstand the magical properties of even the weakest potion.  

The morning flew by quickly. Remus and Hestia arrived on schedule, so Severus and Hermione were able to enjoy a relaxing lunch at one of the outdoor cafes before venturing back into the exhibition hall. By tacit agreement, they kept the conversation a safe distance from any tense topics – instead discussing the merits of the new and/or improved potions they were examining. 

Severus also brought up the matter of their work, scheduled to begin that coming Monday. He had been in contact with the Headmaster, who seemed enthusiastic about having the two brilliant potions minds back at Hogwarts, even if for a short time. It had been agreed that Remus would stay employed officially as a research assistant – unofficially as a liaison for the visiting werewolves. Severus, not relishing the thought of intruders in his dungeon, suggested a rental property in Hogsmeade to house the visitors and administer the cures. Dumbledore agreed to make the arrangements.   

Severus admitted silently that he had an ulterior motive in arranging for the house in Hogsmeade – Remus would, by necessity, have to be there the majority of the time rather than in the dungeon labs with himself and Hermione.  It would be far easier to get to know one another again, to show her that they belonged together, without the presence of prying eyes. Or prying ears. Even if he could control nothing else, he could control that. 

He looked at the woman standing next to him, carefully inspecting an improved version of the Skele-Gro potion. He hated the fact that his heart – no, his _life _- relied on a decision that he had no control over. It depended completely on her – and while he did not doubt that she loved him, there was another man who had been close to her - _married to her_ - for five years. She had a fierce sense of loyalty and it may prove too difficult, too much a denial of her nature, to make the decision he desperately wanted her to make. _Leave your husband, leave your marriage and possibly your friends and family, and be with me. _Did he even offer her enough to make it worthwhile? It would be a major upheaval in her life – and undoubtedly the _Daily Prophet_ would pounce on the story faster than a Seeker in sight of the snitch. Would she want that? Would he want that?

_Yes. Yes I would. If it meant we would be together_.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"What is it with everyone wanting to do my hair, anyway?" Hermione grumbled as she sat in Hestia's room, scowling at the other woman who was blocking the mirror with her body. Hestia stood beside her, wielding a brush and a bottle of some potion she had picked up earlier in the week from one of the commercial vendors. 

"It's just so gorgeous, and long… makes me want to run my fingers through it. Not in _that _way," Hestia chuckled at Hermione's narrowed eyes. "Although I do know someone else who wouldn't mind running his fingers through it." Hermione didn't respond, and Hestia continued, "So… what is going on with you and Severus, anyway?"

Hermione shrugged innocently. "Nothing. We're just friends, colleagues."  

"Mmm-hmm."

"That's all, really!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Quit it, Hestia! So, how are you and Remus doing?"

Hestia grinned. "Pretty pathetic attempt at a change of subject there, Hermione. But I'll let you off the hook… Remus is amazing. Absolutely amazing," she said with a faraway look in her eyes. Hermione smiled at Hestia, a bit wistfully. Had she ever looked like that when she spoke of Viktor? She truly didn't think so. Thinking about Severus, on the other hand… or about that dream from the night before…

Hestia had to call her name twice before she came back to reality. "_Nothing, _huh? _Just friends and colleagues, huh? I can't remember you ever looking like that about Finch-Fletchley – and he's certainly a friend and a colleague," Hestia said, shaking her head at the other woman. "What are you going to do, Hermione?"_

Hermione flushed. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"About you. About Severus. About Viktor. Or all of the above," Hestia declared, eyeing her speculatively. "I've never seen you this wound up before. And I think it has something to do with a certain snarky, sexy, black-haired _colleague_. Am I right?" Hermione didn't say anything, but her flush grew deeper. "Listen, sweetie – I wasn't blind, or dumb. I'm still not. I knew about your whole situation back then, and it looks like you have another situation brewing right now. Just be careful, okay?" Suddenly she grinned. "I would tell you not to do anything that I wouldn't do… but knowing what I'd do in the same situation… you'd better just follow your own counsel."

"What _would_ you do in my situation?" Hermione was curious.

A wicked glint appeared in Hestia's eyes. "Shag first and figure everything else out later. But that's not your style. You have too much…. hmmm… _honor_, I guess. Loyalty. The guilt would eat you alive, I think."

Hermione remained silent. Hestia was right about that. 

"Okay – ta-da! Take a look!" Hestia exclaimed suddenly. Hermione looked in the mirror anxiously and was pleasantly surprised. Her hair was smooth and shiny; the potion Hestia had used had changed her normally curly locks into a straight, sleek mane of hair. "Different, isn't it? Not something to do everyday – your normal style looks great on you – but it's nice to do something special every now and then. Spice things up." 

"Thanks, Hestia – it's great!" Hermione announced, shaking her head experimentally. Her hair flowed smoothly over her shoulders at the movement. "How long will it last?"

"Bottle said eight hours. Now move over, kiddo. I have to get ready, too. Got a werewolf to impress tonight," Hestia said with a wink, pushing Hermione out of the chair.  

~~~~~

Remus was certainly impressed. He and Severus had arrived at the Hall a few minutes early and decided to wait outside for the two women before finding seats. When Remus spotted them, his throat tightened. He'd never seen Hestia in dress robes before – _Order meetings were generally fairly casual_, he noted comically – and she was a sight in sapphire blue. His eyes shifted to the woman beside her, and he had to admit that Hermione was also quite a sight. She looked stunning – her hair smooth and sleek, wearing elegant green robes with silver piping. _Slytherin colors, he thought, stealing a glance at the man next to him.  _

"I'm afraid we've been outshone, Severus," Remus remarked as the two women reached them. Severus agreed, and Remus was amused at the intent way he was staring at Hermione. Offering Hestia his arm, Remus led the way inside. They looked around for only a moment before he saw young Finch-Fletchley waving them over to a corner table in the back of the room. It appeared that the British Ministry researchers had usurped the table farthest from the front.

"Why so far back, Justin?" Remus asked, looking at all of the empty seats near the front. 

Justin rolled his eyes and grinned at Hermione. "You can tell he's never been to one of these functions, eh, Herm?" Suddenly he stopped and took a good look at her. "Hey, what did you do to your hair? It looks great!"

"Magic," Hermione said simply, with an amused smile. She was reminded briefly of the Yule Ball in her fourth year, when everyone had goggled at her new hairstyle, not believing she was the same bushy-haired know-it-all that they knew in class. _Of course, Viktor had found me attractive either way,_ she admitted to herself, feeling a pang of guilt. _He's been attracted to me since my fourth year - he will be hurt so badly if I decide…_

Severus took the seat next to her, and the admiring look he gave her reminded her that there was someone else who was attracted to her either way, someone else who would be hurt… if she were to decide the other way. _Either way, I lose. _

What seemed like hours later, Remus thought he could have kissed Justin for waving them to the back table. They were well hidden from the podium by the crowd of people seated in front, and therefore were able to tune out the droning speeches of the Ministers and Ministers' assistants and conduct their own conversations without being noticed. He could see a definite difference in the expressions of those unfortunate enough to be at a front table. _Boy, do they look bored out of their minds,_ Remus thought. In contrast, the people at his table and the other back tables seemed to be having a grand time. His eyes drifted to Hermione and Severus. 

They were deep in conversation. Hermione was leaning towards him and laughing at something he said, and the look the two shared gave Remus a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He recognized that look, and also recognized the danger in it. _And those two will be spending _days_ together in those dungeon labs… I wonder what will come of this?_ He knew Severus was still in love with Hermione, and if she were unattached the look in her eyes would herald a wonderful thing… but she wasn't. She was married to Viktor Krum. With a pang, Remus realized that of all the times he had seen the two together, she had not once looked at Viktor the way she was now looking at Severus. And Severus… Severus was gazing down at her as if she were his world. 

_Someone's going to get hurt, and hurt badly, _Remus thought sorrowfully. He regretted, now, encouraging her to talk to Severus. But she had seemed so wounded by what she had believed was Severus' betrayal, and he thought she was happy with Viktor... he certainly hadn't anticipated _this_. _There's no fool like an old fool, _he thought, watching the smiling couple until Hestia caught his attention and drew him back into the conversation.   

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_Well, I'm glad that's over,_ Hermione thought, sinking into the couch in her hotel room. She had enjoyed talking with her friends – and Severus – but she truly detested those types of functions. She would much rather have had the same conversations in a more casual atmosphere. _Like his room, Hermione? You're playing with fire, girl,_ she chided herself. 

She was about to remove the dress robes when a knock sounded at the door. A bit confused, she cracked the door open and smiled when she saw Remus standing outside. Ushering him in, she asked, "What brings you here? I thought you and Hestia would be spending this last evening together."

Remus just commented, "Hestia and I are actually going to stay a couple of extra nights – neither of us are expected back until Monday, and…" 

Hermione smiled, "Say no more." Motioning him to take a seat, she grabbed the tea pot. "So, I'll ask again – what brings you here?"

Remus swallowed, wondering if he was doing the right thing. "Well, this may be a little late, but I remembered that I offered to be your moral support this week, and I want to be sure I don't neglect my duties entirely."

Hermione gave him a strange look, and said, "I'm doing fine, Remus, really. You were right to tell me to talk to him… although it's opened another can of worms, so to speak."

"Is that some Muggle saying?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, but never mind that. I'm fine – better than I've been in a long while."

Remus accepted the teacup she handed him and looked at her seriously. "Yes, well… that's another reason I came by. Hermione, do you love him?"

"Have you and Hestia been talking?" she said, eyes narrowed.

"Not really, well – not about the two of you, that is," Remus said with a smirk. "Not much."

Hermione sighed. Remus was an old friend, and she knew he could be trusted. Perhaps a man's perspective would be useful. Finally, she admitted, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Remus nodded. "I thought so." Taking a sip of tea, he thought carefully about his next words. "Do you love Viktor?" he asked gently.

"I… I'm not sure. I mean… I do love him… but do I love him the way I love Severus? No. I never have, actually. I always thought… if I married him… that my feelings would grow stronger. I was such an idiot. I was so upset about… well, you know that whole story. Like I said, I was an idiot. But I _did _marry Viktor, and I've been with him for five years… Remus, I care about him, a lot. Just for the record, Remus, I have no intention of betraying our marriage. But I have a lot of thinking to do – a lot of decisions to make. And if I decide… he'll be so hurt…" Hermione stopped, tears coming to her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Remus. Gods help me, _I don't know."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Maddy-Riddle – Glad you liked Sev's mind games… more to come ;)

LJ Yolo – Thanks for the review – I'm glad you think I'm portraying the emotional "shades of gray" well – I'm definitely trying! 

Lizzie – Thanks!

ShemforHash – I'm glad you're liking the story! I did go and review – am impatiently awaiting my gold star sticker… you're mailing it, right? Give Gollum a pat on the head for me ;)

Deb – I'm glad you liked the dream sequence – the conversation with Viktor is coming up next chapter. 

Rilla- Thanks!

Electryone – Thanks! I've really tried to stay as true as possible to canon, so I'm glad that you think I am! The conversation and maybe some lab work next chappie… I was planning on slapping it in here but Remus decided he wanted to have a talk with Hermione while I was writing the farewell dinner so I decided to let him have his say :)

Raclswt & Samantha – Thanks!

Jen – Thanks for the review! So far, they're both holding strong… but we'll just have to wait and find out. 

KJay – Thanks for the review! I just had to give Remus some lovin' – he's such a great guy. ;) And Hestia is a fun personality to write. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~

_Hermione floated in her dream, relaxed. She had just left a memory, a sweet memory, and her body and mind now drifted… slightly curious, she opened her eyes. _

_It was dark. No, she corrected herself, not really dark. More like… fuzzy. As if she was lying on a cloud. Sitting up, her eyes searched the area lazily. Waiting. _

_She did not wait long. The cloud took on a greenish hue, a deep emerald green, and she smiled. He was coming. Suddenly, she was on her feet with no knowledge of how she had arrived there… as is the manner of dreams. _

_A silver door appeared to her right, and –again, in the manner of dreams –she found herself sitting in a comfortable chair in a room with a glowing fireplace. Beautiful dark wood bookshelves lined the other walls, and a thick patterned rug was soft under her bare feet. The silver door remained._

_She stood from the chair as the door opened and he stepped through. He glided to her smoothly, and without preamble caught her in his arms. She melted against him immediately, breathing in his scent. He pulled away from her and looked at her, his eyes dark and glinting in the firelight._

_"What will you decide, I wonder?" he murmured in a voice so low she could barely make out the words. His hands caressed her hair, her face. _

_"I don't know," she whispered, leaning into his touch. "I have to think, to decide."_

_"Maybe I can help," he said, his lips brushing hers. She pressed against him, and felt silk instead of the robes she had been wearing moments before. Under her hands, bare skin was evident, warm and smooth. She pulled back a little, and viewed stone walls draped with tapestries. It appeared to be a bedchamber, with a large intricately carved four-poster bed in the center of the room. Her surroundings were forgotten as he continued to kiss her lips, her face, her neck. Her breathing quickened, and she wound her fingers in his hair, urging him onward. _

_A whisper against her cheek – "Do his kisses make you respond like mine do?"  _

_"No," she whispered, caressing the back of his neck. His hands smoothed their way down her sides, the silk whispering with the movement. She could feel her body reacting to his touch, trembling in response._

_Another whisper against her lips – "Can he make you tremble the way I can?"_

_"N-No…" she whispered against his lips before forcefully pressing them to her own. He pulled back after a moment, dark eyes watching her wordlessly as he caressed her body. She twisted a little, trying to guide his hands where she desperately wanted them, and he chuckled, low and throaty. _

_His intense eyes caught her urgent ones. "Does he make you want him like you want me?" _

_"Noooo," she breathed, laying her head back as he lowered his mouth to her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut, her hands running over the smooth hardness of his back. She felt herself being lifted, and then lowered onto a soft comforter. He stretched out beside her, his hands once again exploring unhurriedly as he lifted the silk from her body and slid it over her head, discarding it on the floor beside them.  Her breath came in short gasps, and she frantically clutched him to her, twining her leg over his hip - skin on skin. She wondered for a brief moment when he had discarded the black trousers he had been wearing, but this was a dream after all. And then she could think no more. His hands, his mouth, his body were working their magic over her, and her own body screamed silently in response. She was panting for breath when he leaned over her, his hair brushing her cheek. _

_"Do you need him the way you need me?"_

_"Never!" she gasped, gripping his shoulders. "Please…"_

_"As you wish," he murmured, and covered her body with his own. _

_Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms, she heard another whispered question against her hair – "Do you love him the way you love me?"_

_In a low, steady voice she replied, "No."_

_"Then I think your decision is made."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~* _

Hermione woke with a start, breathing heavily, the whispered words still echoing in her mind – "Then I think your decision is made."

_Was it? Was the Dream Severus right? _Knowing that she would be unable to sleep until she thought this through, she climbed out of the bed, vaguely taking note that she had only been asleep for a couple of hours. 

_"Lumos,_" she muttered, blinking in the sudden light. Wrapping her dressing gown around her, she padded out to the couch and conjured up some hot chocolate. Tea was wonderful on most occasions, but when a woman needed to think things through in the middle of the night - only hot chocolate would do. 

Sipping the warm beverage with a sigh, her mind began to work. Had she made her decision already? Was her subconscious correct? She mulled over the dream, and her Dream Severus' final words, until the mug of hot chocolate was empty. Shaking her head, she went back to bed. She had agreed to meet Severus early the next morning for breakfast before he left for Hogwarts, and she needed sleep.   

~~~~~

It was an enjoyable breakfast. The weather was beautiful so they took the opportunity to sit at one of the outdoor tables. After a friendly debate concerning the merits of some of the new healing potions they had seen the day before, Severus sat back and took a good look at the woman across from him. She was still chuckling slightly at something he had said, and the morning sun shining through the latticework near their table created an interesting pattern of light and shadow on her face. 

"Well, to get back to _business,_" he said with a mock glare, "Albus requested that I invite you to the Great Hall Monday morning for breakfast – I believe Minerva and some of the other professors are quite excited to see you again. That would be as good a place as any for us to meet."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds good – I've missed Hogwarts' food. And the professors." Her grin grew, and she continued, "Some more than others, of course."

"I hope I'm one of the chosen few that you missed," Severus said with a bland expression. "Or were you thinking of dear Trelawney?"

She laughed at that. "Yes, and no – in that order. Please tell me Trelawney won't be there?"

"If I have to suffer through daily meals with that crazy fortuneteller, then you certainly can endure one breakfast," Severus commented. 

"I rather thought I'd be allowed more than one meal while I'm at Hogwarts… or are you going to chain me to a lab table down in the dungeons until all the work is finished?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smile.

Severus appeared to consider the idea. "Hmmm. That does sound rather… appealing… now that you say it." He smiled wickedly when he saw her face turn red – she obviously hadn't realized the double meaning to her words.  His mind began to imagine just what he'd like to do with a chained Hermione in his dungeons… 

"Ummm. Yes, well, what time do you need to return?" she stammered, trying _not_ to think of what she'd like him to do with a chained Hermione in the dungeons. 

"Soon. I have a lunch meeting with Albus and the other Heads of House, and then I need to get the lab in order before you arrive and usurp it. I forgot to mention - Albus is having some guest rooms prepared, should you need to stay over at Hogwarts." She nodded. Since it wasn't possible to Apparate within Hogwarts grounds, a guest room with her name on it would be convenient. He looked at her. "What are your plans?"

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Well, I'd thought to tour Muggle Paris for a while, then I ought to pick up Crookshanks from Susan and head home I suppose."

"The infamous Susan Bones-Longbottom, I presume?" Hermione nodded, and he continued with a raised eyebrow, "I was rather surprised to hear Neville had found someone to put up with his infernal clumsiness."

"Well, if you can find someone to put up with your infernal snarkiness, I suppose anything is possible," Hermione answered, copying his expression.

"Have I found someone, then?" he asked with a carefully schooled expression. 

Hermione paused for a moment, staring at the street. Finally, she said, "Perhaps." 

~~~~~~

Later that morning, Hermione sat on a familiar bench in Muggle Paris. _Had it really only been four days ago?_ It seemed as though her life had been completely turned upside down since that fateful night… that rainy night when she had learned the truth. Watching the cars speed by, she contemplated her situation. 

Severus had walked her to her hotel room after breakfast, and she had invited him in for a few minutes. As soon as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, he glided to her and took her in his arms, a move strangely reminiscent of her dream the previous night. They only had the chance for a few engaging kisses before it was time for him to leave. She could still hear his parting words, _Don't take too long deciding, Hermione. I want you, all of you, and I have never been good at sharing, love. _

Abruptly, she realized that what he had said as he left mirrored some advice Remus had given her the night before. 

~*~*  
_ "Here," Remus said, holding out a handkerchief when she had finally stopped crying. _

_"Thanks." Hermione accepted the handkerchief gratefully, looking at him through puffy eyes. "So – what do you think about all this? It's a mess, isn't it?"_

_"A bit of a mess. But I do have some advice for you, if you want it."_

_"Please," she said in a muffled voice, wiping her nose._

_Remus took a breath. "Don't take too long before you make your decision. What's the term? Oh, yes, don't 'string them along.' The longer you take, the harder it will be – for all involved." She nodded. "Also – from a purely male, purely logical point of view…" he ignored her snort at that comment, "…don't make your decision based on the here and now." At her puzzled look, he elaborated, "Don't make a decision based on who will or won't be hurt right now. Think about five years from now. Look at both decisions, and envision what your life will be like five years from now, what their lives will be like. Analyze both scenarios." Taking her hand, he caught her gaze. "Don't make your decision based on who will be hurt. Because that won't help – no matter what you do, someone will be hurt. But I suppose you already know that, don't you?" _

~*~*

  
Yes, Hermione knew that all too well. But Remus did have a point, she acknowledged. As soon as she was sure, she needed to tell them. So, how long _would it take to be sure that the Severus of today was someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, everything and everyone else be damned? _

Slumping back on the bench and staring blindly at the people walking by, she sighed. She had a sneaking suspicion that her heart was already sure. She just had to make sure her mind agreed. 

~~~~~~

Susan answered the door quickly after hearing Hermione's knock. Smiling, she exclaimed, "Oh, is there someone here who will be glad to see _you_! Come on in – he's in the study, sulking." 

"Thanks so much for watching him, Susan. I really app-" Hermione said, following Susan into the study, where she was interrupted by an orange blur leaping into her arms. Cuddling the cat to her, she could hear his loud purring. 

"It was no trouble. Although he did almost get turned into Kneazle-skin gloves when he chewed on some of Neville's prized plants," Susan laughed. Cutting off Hermione's apology, she stated, "Nothing important, really. He should have known better than to leave them lying around like that, in easy reach."

"I'm still sorry, Susan."

"Don't be," a man's voice came from the other room. Neville appeared in the doorway. "He actually saved me a lot of work. The plants had been tampered with – I'm not sure how he knew, but he did. They wouldn't have worked in any potion."

"Tampered with?"

Neville waved his hand dismissively. "Magical properties damaged, or stripped. It happens, sometimes – usually teenage pranksters. As it turns out, the whole batch was damaged, not just the samples I brought home. We were able to return them to the supplier, and suggest they set up better wards around their greenhouses." Neville eyed the cat appreciatively. "In fact, I may ask to borrow him on occasion."

"You think he did it on purpose?" Susan asked incredulously. Neville nodded, and Hermione looked thoughtful.

Hermione said, "Well, he does seem to have a certain sense about things, even more than most cats. Remember the Scabbers incident in third year?" At this, Crookshanks meowed loudly. "See?" They all laughed. 

"Well, I really ought to get home," Hermione began, stopping when Susan shushed her. 

"Have some tea first, I insist. Neville – shoo! I want to talk to Hermione," she stated. Seeing him about to protest, she added, "_Girl talk." That worked like a charm. Neville said his goodbyes to Hermione, extracted a promise from her that she would allow him to borrow Crookshanks on occasion, and practically ran from the room._

Susan sat down on the couch, eyeing Hermione and indicating the seat next to her. "So?"

Taking a seat, Hermione pretended innocence for a moment. "So what?"

Susan smacked her on the arm lightly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Spill. What do you think? How did the rest of the week go? How'd the big talk on Tuesday go?"

Hermione sat back and said, "Well…" and proceeded to tell Susan about the past few days. She didn't mention the dreams she had had. 

"Wow." Susan sat, looking a little stunned. "So you were able to talk to him the way you did before? No awkward silences, no realization that he's changed and not your soul mate after all?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all. Even when we talked Tuesday morning, it felt perfect. The connection is still there, Susan. To tell you the truth, I think it's even stronger than before… now that we're on a more equal footing, so to speak. And he's-"

"Yes?" Susan prompted.

Hermione flushed. "Even sexier than before, if that's possible."

"Wow." Susan shook her head. "That's not quite what I was expecting, I guess. I sort of thought…"

Now it was Hermione's turn to prompt Susan to finish. "Go on."

Giving her a sheepish look, Susan continued, "Well, I sort of thought it was a case where you were… I don't know… glorifying his memory? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that. You were young, you know… people's wants change. And he's… well…_difficult_, isn't he?" Seeing Hermione's annoyed look, she hastened to add, "Brilliant, of course, and I have to admit there's a certain dark, sexy air about him… took me till seventh year to realize it… but he never really seemed too easygoing at Hogwarts."

Hermione let out an irritated breath. "We were students, Susan. He was a professor. He wasn't trying to be our friend. And he _did have a lot on his mind, you know." Hermione smiled a little. "Not that he's easygoing, precisely, but I think he's great to be around. I can relax with him, debate with him, talk potions with him, and… other stuff."_

"Other stuff?" Susan asked, grinning. All of a sudden her smile dropped. "Hermione – you didn't…"

"No, no - nothing that would betray any pertinent Commandments. But… we did do a bit of kissing," Hermione admitted. 

"So are you sure? It sounds like you've already made up your mind," Susan commented, eyeing her friend critically. "A bit quicker than I meant when I said take some time."

Hermione shrugged, not meeting her gaze. "My heart is sure. But my mind isn't, if that makes any sense." Looking up, she said, "I thought I'd give it some more time. The conference was a little too removed from reality… like being on vacation. My brain seems to think I should observe him in his 'native habitat' before I make any decisions."

Susan giggled. "That's a funny way to put it." Continuing in a deep, monotone voice, she intoned, "And here we see the rare and elusive Severus Snapus in its native environment. Isn't it extraordinary?" Both women laughed. Hermione had introduced her friend to television a couple of years back, and she was addicted to nature documentaries. "Really, I'm glad your brain is in on this, too. Not just your heart… and _other parts," she said, grinning. Hermione threw a couch pillow at her. _

"Seriously, though – Hermione, you do realize that the initial excitement wears off of any relationship, right? In five years, you may feel the same about Severus as you do about Viktor now."

Hermione shook her head. "I already thought about that, Susan. With Viktor, the excitement was _never_ there, even in the beginning. I thought it might get better after we were married…" Hermione saw Susan's flabbergasted stare, and added, "I know, I know. I was a stupid fool. I thought we'd already established that? What did I know about love and relationships? I'd only loved one person." 

"And since you couldn't have him, you settled for second best?" 

Hermione stared into the fire. "You're pretty perceptive, Susan." 

"Hmm. Speaking of perceptive – do you think Viktor has noticed anything? You've been talking to him using those rings of yours, right?" Susan asked. 

Hermione turned to face her friend again with a sigh. "I don't know. I thought he was okay with the situation when we had that big talk, but then when I told him about Fudge ordering me to Hogwarts to work with Severus he sounded kind of upset. He wants to talk about it tomorrow."

Susan shook her head. "Well, you have to go – Fudge's orders. It's not like you planned it this way."

"I know." Hermione sighed again. "Well, I really ought to get home. I want to get unpacked and relax before the big talk tomorrow," she said, rolling her eyes at Susan, who just laughed. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Listen, I won't be staying over at Hogwarts _every night, just when we're in the middle of brewing, or if I'm too tired to leave the grounds to Apparate. I'm not interested in getting splinched because I'm trying to Apparate after working fifteen hours straight and hiking to the gates! I've done the same thing at the Ministry when I'm in the middle of something, why is it a big deal?"_

"I don't like it."

Hermione sighed. It was Saturday morning, and Viktor had just come home from the first week of ISC meetings. He would be returning to Spain the following night. _Tomorrow night can't come soon enough,_ she thought. With another sigh, she asked, "What, precisely, do you not like about it, Viktor?"

"Vell… I guess because you'll be vorking vith _him."_

"Again, I fail to see the problem. Fudge wants me there because of the equipment. Or so he says. I think part of the reason is that he doesn't want werewolves traipsing through the Ministry offices," she said with a small grin.

"Vy him?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is _really getting annoying, Viktor. He's the one who discovered the cure, he's the one who understands the way it works, and he's the one who has to make sure that any additives we've used haven't denatured the potion. I've got to adjust the Manere accordingly. It will probably take, at the very least, two weeks... most likely longer." _

Viktor scowled, staring down at the kitchen table. Finally he spoke. "You know, Hermione… you don't haff to vork at all. Ve haff plenty of money from my endorsements and my job-"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Just wait right there, Viktor! You know I love my job! You know _me_ – how the hell can you sit there and suggest that? You really think I'd be happy sitting around the house all day, hosting tea parties for simpering fools like Fudge's wife? My job isn't about the money – my work is _important, Viktor! Why don't you see that?"_

Viktor seemed to realize he had made a mistake in voicing that thought. "Calm down, Herm-own-ninny… I know you vouldn't vant that. I know your vork is important. But, if you didn't vork… it vouldn't haff to be like that, you vouldn't haff to sit around all day bored… ve – ve could start a family." He looked at her hopefully.

Hermione just stared at him, stunned. _Start a family? Is he insane? Doesn't he remember what I told him when we married? She spoke carefully, keeping a tight reign on her temper. "Viktor. You know how I feel about that. There may be one day in the future when I'll want children, but not any time soon. I want to get my career established, enjoy life a bit… I've got plenty of time – it's not like with Muggles, who are under tight time constraints with their biological clocks, and even by Muggle standards I'm young… as wizards we have at least another forty years before it becomes now-or-never!" She shook her head, looking away. "I don't know that I'll ever want children. I told you that before we got married. And, even if… I just can't see myself as a stay-at-home-mom. I'll __always want to work – it's part of who I am. I'm not the Molly Weasley type – there's nothing __wrong with that type, it's just not __me." _

Viktor sat back in his seat, twirling a fork between his fingers. "Yah. I know. It's just… this thing vith Snape… I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"Look, Viktor. What's the big deal? Back when you still thought it was Harry, you had no problems with me hanging out with _him. We even go out _alone_ together, with your blessing, for Merlin's sake!"_

"But I know Harry does not luff you. And I know you do not luff him. Not like that."

Her breath caught in her chest. Trying to sound casual, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Viktor looked at her solemnly, eyebrows drawing together thoughtfully. "I saw this Severus of yours, remember? Vy vould he haff run out like that ven he saw me, if he did not still haff feelings for you?"

"Oh. For a minute there, I thought you were saying _I was in love with __him."_

He looked at her sharply. "Are you?"

_Damn, damn, damn. Stupid, Hermione. So very stupid. And you were supposed to be the brightest in your class? _She decided a diversion was in order. Standing, she angrily declared, "This is ridiculous! Look, I have been asked to work with a fellow Potions Master on a project by the Minister of Magic. I can promise you, Viktor, that the project schedule does _not_ include a line that reads 'Tuesday: Commit Adultery,' okay?" 

His brow smoothed a little. "Okay, I know. But I still don't like it."

"Well, I guess you need to get over it." She was still irritated, not meeting his gaze. 

Viktor crossed over to her side of the table and draped his arms around her, pulling her close. _Why don't I feel anything? Why is it so different? It's like Harry's hugging me... except I don't want to knock Viktor senseless. Not really. _ "I'm sorry, luff. I trust you."

Her breath stopped once again. Try as she might, she was unable to stem the tears that sprang into her eyes. _He trusts me? Oh, Gods, if he only knew._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The dream sequence was the closest I've ever come to writing lemons – I hope it didn't come out silly. Read, review!

Alexial – Thanks! Oh, Hermione will definitely have some things to say to the Boy-Who-Lived in a future chapter!

Raclswt, Lizzie – Thanks! 

Shemhamforsh – Didn't want you to go from blue to purple, so I figured I'd be nice and update quickly… and with a longer than normal chapter! Don't worry _too much_– I'm a rabid ss/hg'er… although as I wrote Viktor in the earlier chapters I started liking him more and more… hmmm… Maybe if Gollum stops eating my gold stars I'll be nice and take suggestions.

Maddy-Riddle – Thanks! I was very excited when I hit the 100 review mark! Here's the conversation with Viktor… the first of many to come ;)

Deb – It's tough on Hermione, that's for sure. I think she's moving closer to her decision, though. And the aftereffects. I won't just drop the story after her decision – I have a few plotbunnies for the aftermath ;)

LJ Yolo – Thanks! It's definitely a lose-lose situation… she's going to have to look at the lesser of two evils.

Electryone – I tried not to make it too sad… she needs to be sure in her mind, too, that she's doing the right thing. We'll see what happens. On the Hestia personality – I have to say I'm glad to hear that you dislike her… it sounds weird, but the fact that I was able to get enough of her personality across to have someone dislike her is good! She would probably not be someone I could get very close to in real life, either, but she'd be a fun casual acquaintance. And on the updating… tapping foot impatiently am awaiting Escape from the Darkness update. Ahem. :)

Piglet – I'm glad someone caught that little joke! I couldn't resist ;) Thanks!

Crudedly – That's something Hermione's going to have to consider before her decision, you're right… wink

Andrian – Good to see you! Thanks for the review, and the two knuts ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 12

~~~~~~~

"Ahhh."

The barkeep of the Leaky Cauldron sat back with a sigh. He had just completed his weekly inventory and had taken the opportunity to relax for a few moments before the first customers arrived. _Usually aren't too many at opening time on a Saturday, thank Merlin, _he thought to himself with a small smile. The evening before had been extremely busy, and he had been forced to come in extra early to restock the bar. 

Glancing at the clock with a sigh, he waved his wand at the door and charmed the "Open" sign to glow. Within moments, a familiar black-robed man entered.

"Severus! Good to see you," Tom said, beginning to rise until the other man waved him to stay in his seat at the table. Gliding smoothly to the table, Severus slid into the chair opposite. Tom lifted an eyebrow. "Your usual, I presume?" At Severus' nod, he waved his wand. "_Accio _Firewhiskey! _Accio _glass!"

Taking a sip of the drink that Tom poured for him, Severus sat back and smirked. "I will never again denigrate the art of foolish wand waving."

Tom snickered at that. "Right. And I suppose you also have some swamp land to sell me?" Severus just smiled in response. Leaning forward, Tom said, "Okay – as much as I enjoy your company you rarely come here early unless you have something on your mind. So, out with it, son." At Severus' apparent hesitation, he prompted, "Look, Severus. I may not be a Hogwarts Professor, but I'm intelligent enough to put two and two together and get four."

"Pardon?"

Tom raised his hand. Ticking off points on his fingers, he said, "Firstly, you just got back from that fancy conference of yours, which your former lady friend was most certainly attending. Secondly, you aren't coming in here looking like a black thundercloud. Thirdly, you _are_ coming in here looking like there's something on that mind of yours. Fourthly, that little Charms professor was in here last night, pleased as can be that one Mrs. Hermione Krum will be returning to Hogwarts for a while to work with you on some potion or other." He waggled his fingers at Severus. "And that, my boy, makes me ask – what happened with your lady friend at that conference that you aren't stomping around cursing the esteemed Minister of Magic for putting you into this situation?"

Severus shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "Perhaps because, in this instance, events appear to be conspiring more or less in my favor."

Tom was intrigued. "How so?" Severus filled him in on the week's events. By the end of his speech, Tom had _Accio'ed_ his own glass and filled it with Firewhiskey. 

Severus sat silently, waiting for a response. Tom opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally shaking his head and stating, "Well, you've done something only three people have ever done before – made me speechless." Raising the glass of Firewhiskey to Severus in a mock salute, he downed it in one gulp – only shuddering slightly at the harshness. 

"So, no wisdom to impart?"

"Hmm?" Tom looked unfocusedly at Severus. "My boy, this is not something I would have ever thought would happen. Quite frankly, I'm too shocked to think right now."

"I understand the feeling precisely," Severus gave a wry smile, taking another sip of his Firewhiskey. "And I'll have you know, your advice did assist me in resisting certain… impulses. Hopefully she will not take too long in deciding," he said with a frown. 

Tom shook his head. "You're an honorable man, Severus, but you're only a man. How will you handle working in such close quarters with her?"

Severus snorted. "How is your inventory of Firewhiskey? You may be seeing me here rather often in the evenings, after I have a cold shower in the dungeons." 

Tom guffawed. "I'll be sure to have plenty on hand." A serious look formed on his face, and he looked at Severus intently. "Here's your barkeep's wise thought of the day: Encourage her to make her decision quickly – hold back if you have to_._" With a glint in his eye, he continued, "You ever hear the saying _Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?_"

Severus sneered. "Many years ago."

Tom nodded. "Well, it's good advice. Let her know you're holding back until she decides. Not too much, mind – or you'll just chase her right back to that Krum boy's arms. Let her have a taste, then pull back – you know what to do." All of a sudden Tom leaned back, grinning. "You still have that talent with Legilimency, right?"

Severus' grin matched Tom's. "You know me too well, Tom. Far too well."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_Thank God,_ Hermione thought, collapsing on her bed. Viktor had just Apparated to Spain, and Hermione was beyond relieved. It was too difficult trying to talk to him when her conscience was screaming at her. 

_I can't take this for much longer. _She knew Susan thought she should give it a couple of weeks, at least, before telling Viktor anything… but she just didn't think she'd be able to keep up appearances for that long. She had never been good at subterfuge. Also, she suspected that Viktor had noticed something different about her. He had asked her a number of times over the last two days if everything was okay, if she was feeling well, if she was worried about something. She had had to catch herself a couple of times before she blurted out the whole story in Harry Potter fashion, instead claiming that she was just tired from the conference and thinking over the potion adjustments. He had given her some odd looks, but did not argue. 

Subconsciously, she knew her decision had already been made. But the logical part of her mind kept telling her – in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Susan's - to wait a little longer, to make absolutely sure. She acknowledged the sense in that… after all, once she told Viktor that she was in love with Severus, the decision would be irrevocable. Before going to that point of no return, she should make sure it was what she wanted. 

Remus' advice also rang through her mind. _Don't take too much time. Lying on the bed she shared with her husband, staring at the ceiling of the house they had lived in for five years, she was struck by the improbability of her situation. So many women would kill to have a man like Viktor. Viktor was outgoing, had large groups of friends, was famous and well-liked. Severus, on the other hand… he was a war hero, and famous, but he was even more reclusive now than he had been during the war. As a result, people were still wary around him, and he was wary around other people – he could claim only a very small group of people as friends, and even fewer of those did he truly and completely trust. In a way, that difference made her impending confession easier to stomach. If she decided to leave Viktor, there would be no shortage of women lining up to take her place in an instant. _

Silently, she made a promise to herself. If the next few days went well with Severus, if it still felt _right, then she would tell Viktor. She brightened up momentarily when she remembered her dinner date with Susan on Tuesday. That would be perfect timing to talk things over with her perceptive friend and make sure she was making the right decision. Smiling to herself, she climbed off the bed and began to pack her supplies for the following day. _

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The next morning, she Apparated to the Hogwarts gates. The folders and flasks that she had brought were safely minimized and stowed away in her robes, leaving her hands free. Smiling, she looked up at the castle. 

It hadn't changed. Even the grounds looked the same, she realized with a pleased sigh. _At least _something _in my life is stable,_ she thought with a small grin. Her parents had moved from her childhood home when the Death Eater attacks had increased during her seventh year, and she did not have any extended family still living so there was no "Grandma's house" to turn to when she wanted comfort or a sense of permanence.

Walking up the steps to the castle itself, she smiled at the memories it evoked. In no particular order, images rushed through her mind - Harry and Ron arguing over the Triwizard tournament, Susan and Neville sharing their first kiss in the library's Restricted Section their seventh year, Luna with her crazy theories, Ginny going through her stream of boyfriends before she finally settled down with Seamus Finnigan, Fred and George's wild escape in her fifth year, turning herself into a cat her second year, stealing from the Potions Master's private stores on multiple occasions, hiding underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, the Shrieking Shack, the Yule Ball, sitting in Advanced Potions while she tried to keep her mind on the lesson and off of the man at the front of the class… sighing, she opened the doors and entered.

She quickly made her way to the Great Hall, where she was immediately embraced by Minerva McGonagall, who had leapt from her seat the minute the door opened. "Oh, my dear, it's wonderful to see you!" 

Hermione smiled at Severus, who was rolling his eyes. Pulling away, she kept hold of Minerva's hands and said, "I've missed you so much, Professor – I'm sorry I haven't been back to visit before now, but…"

Minerva waved her silent. "No matter, my dear, no matter." The twinkle in her eye made Hermione wonder just how many people had guessed the truth back when she was working with Severus at the Order Headquarters. Then she remembered Minerva's animagus form, and something Remus said made her blush in embarrassment. _Oh, my… I wonder if her cat form has a cat's sense of smell…_ Smiling widely at the younger woman, Minerva continued, "You had your reasons. But, you're here now, and it's Minerva, not Professor." With that, she guided Hermione to the empty seat beside her chair… which happened to be next to Severus. 

After thanking the Headmaster and greeting the other Professors that exclaimed over her, she sat down and turned to Severus. "Hello, Severus. So – are you ready for the grueling feat ahead of us?" 

He gave a small answering smile. "Most definitely." He was about to speak further when he stopped, looking over her shoulder. With a smirk, he nodded to the person standing behind her. "Trelawney."

The Divination Professor folded her robes around her and her eyes took on a misty quality. "I sensed you would return, Miss Granger. My inner eye did foresee this."

Hermione turned in her chair with a raised eyebrow, unconsciously imitating her former Potions Master's stare. In an amused tone, she said, "Indeed, Professor Trelawney. Well, please excuse me for not being suitably impressed, since I know Professor Dumbledore made the announcement last week during a staff meeting. And, do tell your inner eye that it has my name wrong… I admit to being quite shocked that that eye of yours didn't realize I am now Hermione Krum?" She caught the swift glance Severus shot her out of the corner of her eye. 

Trelawney glared at her for a moment before recovering her misty countenance. "The workings of the inner eye must not be questioned, especially by someone with such a negative aura." At this, Minerva and Severus both let out identical snorts. Albus smiled behind his hand. 

Severus sneered, seeing an opportunity. "Well, since it appears that this end of the table is a veritable hotbed of negative auras-" he said, indicating Minerva, Hermione, and himself. "-perhaps you should find a seat on the other side." He smiled sadistically at the glare Flitwick sent him from the other end of the table. 

Hermione stifled a giggle, forcing a serious look on her face. "Why, I believe Professor Snape is right. I would hate to smother the workings of your inner eye with our negative auras." Minerva glanced at her in amusement. 

Trelawney simply nodded sagely. "Yes, that would be wise. This end of the table is far too grounded in the here and now, Professor Dumbledore. I sense that I will sit at the other end." She ignored Severus' bark of laughter and sat beside Flitwick, who did not look pleased. 

Chuckling slightly, the Headmaster leaned forward and caught Hermione's attention. "It's wonderful to see you again, may I call you Hermione?" At her nod, he continued, "I believe Severus has already told you that we've prepared guest rooms for you in the dungeons. Please take advantage of our hospitality, my dear. If I know you and Severus, you both will be working the most ridiculous of hours to complete the potion." She laughed at that. He was most likely correct. They were both workaholics. 

"Thank you, Headmaster – Albus," she corrected at his urging. 

The rest of the meal passed quickly. She felt a pang of guilt whenever she caught Flitwick's suffering gaze from the opposite end of the table, but other than that it was a very enjoyable meal. It was wonderful to catch up with Minerva and Albus, and they had many questions for her in return about the years since she had left Hogwarts. She had corresponded with them both via owl post on occasion, but hadn't seen them in person for years. _Not since the post-war celebration, she thought to herself. And on that occasion she had been so concerned with avoiding Severus that she hadn't had a chance to properly speak to her former Headmaster and Head of House. _

Severus' voice broke into her musings. "If you're done here, I'd like to show you the lab and your rooms." With a nod, she stood and followed him from the Hall, waving goodbye to Minerva and Albus. 

~~~~~~

"Wow. I _really _should have visited here before now!" she exclaimed a little while later, scanning the guest rooms that had been prepared for her. Smiling, she grasped Severus' hand and dragged him with her as she explored the space. "This is wonderful!" 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It is sufficient."

She looked at him incredulously. "Sufficient? It's fantastic! Did you see the bathroom? I fell in love with that tub at the hotel, but this one is even better! Red and gold," she said, smirking at the look on his face when she mentioned her former House colors. "Don't tell me, your bathroom is silver and green?" He nodded slightly, amused. "And I'm sure you have a swimming pool for a tub, too. Man, I wish I could talk Viktor into getting one of those." The second the words left her mouth, she winced inwardly. _Ever consider thinking before you talk, Hermione? _

Severus' smile slipped. Giving her an intense look, he said, "Hermione. I need to know your intentions." Taking a breath and turning his face away, he appeared to struggle for a moment before saying in a carefully controlled voice, "I have not allowed myself the luxury of hope for a long while. If I should not be indulging in said luxury, you must tell me now." 

Swallowing, she sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace. "I- I-" Taking a breath, she calmed herself with an effort and said, "My heart knows what it wants. It wants _you_, Severus." His head snapped around to look at her. She raised her hand, "But I have to be sure in my mind, Severus. Don't you understand? There's no turning back, if I follow the path I plan to follow. I- I'm scared to hurt him-"

"But it's okay to hurt me?" he said in a fierce voice.    

Hermione closed her eyes. "No, of course not… I'm sorry. I'm not handling this well, am I?"

Severus sighed and walked to her chair. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he squeezed gently. "I don't think there is a way to handle this well, Hermione. I will try to be patient, but I cannot promise I won't press you for a decision." She nodded, accepting his statement. "I have dreamed of you, of this, for too long to be patient when it is so close." She leaned her head back against him and sighed. 

"I know. I have dreamed, also." With her eyes closed, she didn't see the sly smile that appeared on his face.

~~~~~

They worked feverishly for the next two days, studying each others' notes and preparing a new batch of the lycanthropy base. Two werewolves were scheduled to stay in the Hogsmeade house the next week, and they wanted to have enough of the base ready before the men arrived.  

"The base has an adequate shelf-life, but once the final ingredients are added to the potion, the twenty-four hour countdown begins. The potion needs to be administered no sooner than one week before the full moon to give adequate time for the modified DNA sequences to be reconstructed. In studying Remus' DNA, I found that the reconstruction was complete in three days; however, I don't want to risk metabolic variances creating a different reconstruction rate," Severus informed her during lunch on Tuesday. They were eating in his office, neither willing to venture far from the simmering cauldrons. 

"Understood. So that's why we're creating so much of the base." Hermione chewed thoughtfully.  

Severus nodded. "The base is long-lasting, but we need to have adequate supplies of the completed cure for you to test the Manere adjustments. It will be a short window, you understand. Will your husband-" he couldn't hold back a sneer "-have issues with you staying long hours next week?"

Hermione shook her head, frowning a little. "No, we argued enough over that this weekend. He knows where I stand… on that."

"I see." 

Hermione sighed. "Severus, he's a good person. He's one of my best friends, and has been since my fourth year. He doesn't always understand me, maybe, but he means well. He knows my work is important, and he supports me." Under her breath, she muttered, "Most of the time." When Severus shot her a glance she realized that he had heard the last comment. Shaking her head slightly, she changed the subject. "I actually do need to leave this evening – I'm meeting Susan for dinner."

"Ah, yes. When you see Longbottom, tell him he finally did something worthy of note." At her questioning look, he smirked. "To the delight of cauldrons everywhere, he didn't pursue a career in Potions." 

Chuckling, she shook her head. "Be nice, Severus. Anyway, Neville won't be there tonight. He has some meeting or other – it's just a girls' night." At Severus' raised eyebrow, she laughed. "You know, talking, maybe a little drinking."

"Hmmm. Two drunken young women. Are you certain the invitation didn't mention my name?" Severus asked with leering smile. 

"You can come if you put your hair in a bow and wear a dress," Hermione said, grinning. "Pink."

He just rolled his eyes at her. "That, my dear Gryffindor, will _never _happen."

"Oh, come on – you've got nice legs. You're not going to keep them hidden away forever, are you?" Hermione asked, batting her eyelashes. 

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he looked at her thoughtfully. "Not forever, I hope. But there's only one way you'll be seeing them." She smiled until she met his gaze. At the look in his eyes, her mouth went dry and her breathing quickened slightly. He had not touched her over the last two days, and while she appreciated the fact that he needed to keep his distance, she missed the feel of his arms around her. She missed it too much, she realized. 

As if reading her mind, Severus stood swiftly and pulled her from the chair. Wrapping his arms around her, he caressed her back while he looked into her eyes for a moment. Slowly, he leaned down and touched his lips gently to hers. Sighing, she leaned into him, pressing closer. At that moment, she knew she couldn't stay with Viktor. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Wow."

Hermione eyed her friend. "Susan, you say that far too often."

Susan grinned. "Well, stop telling me things that make me say it! On second thought, don't stop – I'm living vicariously through you right now. This is so exciting!" Suddenly she stopped grinning. "How are you going to tell Viktor?"

"Oh, Merlin, I don't know, Susan." Hermione shook her head, looking down at her empty wine glass. "I know it's not really his fault, but I can't help thinking… if only Harry hadn't told me… if only he'd talked to Remus, or McGonagall, or Hestia, or Tonks, or Severus – damn it, why didn't he talk to someone? When did he ever hold back before?" Susan just shook her head, staring at her. "Why didn't I trust Severus?" 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I wish there was something I could do to make this better for you."

Smiling at her friend, Hermione said, "You're listening to me, and not judging. Believe me, Susan, you're doing more than most people would do." With a sigh, she looked back down at the empty glass. "What will my parents say? What will Ron say? Viktor's friends?" Looking up at her friend through eyes glassy with tears, she whispered, "Am I crazy here? Am I doing the right thing?"

Susan moved next to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Yes, I think you are. If you don't love Viktor, you shouldn't be with him. You should allow him to find someone that will love him as much as he does in return."

Sniffing, Hermione leaned against her friend. "I know. I know. And he knows something's going on… he asked me again last night if I was in love with Severus. He said he felt like I was pulling away from him… what could I say? He's right, I have been."

Susan asked her quietly, "What did you say?"

"I told him I couldn't answer him. He was quiet for a minute, then changed the subject." Hermione sighed, pulling away from Susan's hug. "He's coming back Thursday. I don't know what to say."

"Well, you have two days to decide. Maybe you should wait until the weekend so you'll have more time."

Hermione nodded, then let out a breath. "Gods, I just feel numb now. So drained."

Susan looked at her sympathetically. "You've been on an emotional rollercoaster these last couple of weeks. You're bound to shut down for a while."

Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. A voice from the doorway startled her. "Oh, hi, Susan, Hermione! I didn't know you were still here – we can leave if you'd like." Neville was standing there, smiling. Her heart froze when he turned to look behind him and said, "Hey, Harry – come say hello to Hermione!"

_Harry. Harry Potter._ The numbness vanished in a wave of red-hot fury. Leaping to her feet, she shook off Susan's restraining hand and stalked to the man that now stood in the doorway. Rearing back, ignoring Neville's shocked look, she threw her entire weight behind her fist as it connected with the famous nose of Harry Potter. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'll try to have the next chapter up within a day. 

Indie – I'm glad you're enjoying it! Heehee on the chain scenario – you'll just have to read and find out!

Deb – More on the dreams in future chapters, so I don't want to give much away. You're absolutely right – the conversation with Viktor in the last chapter definitely helped Hermione make up her mind. Now, she just has to get the courage to tell him. 

Michelline – Thanks! You're right – although Viktor's starting to catch on in this chapter, I think it's harder on Severus since he knows what's going on. 

Shem – I have noticed your penchant for stealing my security blanket in your fics. I didn't have time to read the newest chapter of your fic… will do so when I'm home from work… but I'm worried ;). I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! Will update even more quickly this time… would hate for you to suffocate. 

Andrian – Thanks! I will take care of Viktor, don't worry.. it'll be tough for a while, though. Poor guy. 

Cherry Blossom – heehee! Thanks! The big talk is coming soon – within the next two chapters, I think. We'll see how long it takes Hermione to spit it out. 

Rachel – Thanks!

Karen – Thanks! It is a sad situation, definitely. 

Electryone – LOL! Hmmm… Oliver and Viktor… hmmm. It's a thought, but I have someone else in mind for our young dark and broody Bulgarian. Thanks for the Escape from the Darkness update – it's a great chapter! But it's a cliffhanger!! Argh! I think I made this one a mini-cliffie in retaliation :). 

Raclswt – She's realized it, but the hardest part is coming – how to tell him? Thanks!

Crudely – She didn't really lie – she avoided his question… splitting hairs, I know, but she's trying to be happy and not hurt him in the process… too bad that's not possible. 

Maddy-Riddle – Heehee – that dream did seem to be quite good timing, didn't it? You're right, also – it is something that Hermione is considering. I'm glad you liked the "Tuesday: Commit Adultery" – it made me laugh when I wrote it ;). I thought the same thing you did… didn't say anything about Wednesday or Thursday LOL!

Usapie – Thanks! I think there will be more dream sequences in future chapters ;)

Louise – Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 13

~~~~~~~

The room was absolutely silent for a single, endless moment. And then –

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! What was that for?" Harry let out a muffled yell from behind his hands, which he had raised to cover his nose. Neville was staring at her, dumbstruck. Susan was also staring, but a small smile had formed at the corner of her lips. She appeared to be trying to hold back a laugh.

Hermione rubbed her knuckles, and then gasped as the realization struck her. She had just punched Harry! _And it felt good, she admitted to herself. Moving towards Harry, she reached for his hands but he backed away from her. "Harry – I didn't mean to hit you… it was just, seeing you standing there, after everything…"_

"What the hell are you talking about, woman? After _what?" Harry had lowered his hands, revealing a trickle of blood coming from his rapidly swelling nose. With a sigh, Hermione raised her wand and cast a healing charm. _

Susan cleared her throat suddenly. "Well – I think you two need to talk. Let's give them some privacy, Neville." Neville was still frozen, staring. 

Harry grabbed Neville's sleeve. "Don't you leave me here alone with this lunatic! What's up with her, Susan?"

"Not my place to tell you, honey. And, Neville isn't going to stay here and protect you, Harry – he's coming with me."

Neville looked at Hermione, and said, "I don't know, Susan – maybe I ought to-"Susan winked at Hermione and then leaned up and whispered something in her husband's ear, something that caused his look of concern to melt into an entirely different expression. "Really, now? Hmm. Well, that's an easy enough decision." Looking at Harry with a grin, he announced, "Sorry, mate. You're on your own. You know where the guest room is, it's already set up… and don't bother us until morning."

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed… but he and Susan had already left the room. 

Harry watched Hermione warily. "What's going on? Have you gone mental? What did I do to you?" 

"Besides ruining my life? Nothing," Hermione said, flouncing onto the couch. The raging flame of anger that she had initially felt towards Harry had dulled to a flickering glow. Common sense asserted itself – he had been trying to help. And he had only told her about it as a last resort. "Harry – please sit down. I really am sorry about hitting you, but I think you'll understand when I tell you."

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, 'Mione, but I'd prefer to stay safely over here until you tell me what this is about. And where the hell did you learn to punch like that?"

Hermione smiled. "Ron." Ignoring his muttered curse, she continued, "Remember that night, about six years ago, when I came to talk to you about how guilty I felt being with Viktor?" Harry nodded. "Well, you showed me something that hurt me a lot. And you didn't know the whole story."

Harry shook his head, frowning. "Whole story? What in Merlin's name are you talking about? What more of the story did you need? You saw it with your own eyes! I wasn't even planning on telling you, but then you came that night and starting blubbering all over my robes over your guilt, I had to show you. He didn't deserve your tears, Hermione."

She struggled to suppress the urge to stalk back over and hit him again. "Damn you, Harry! Why didn't you talk to anyone about what you saw? Why do you always get half of a story and run with it, never thinking to check and make sure what you saw was really the whole story? Gods, I was such a fool!" She sat back on the couch and shook her head. "How many times at Hogwarts did you do the same damned thing? I should have known." 

Harry looked completely confused. "Hermione, will you just spit it out already?" His frown changed into a stunned look as she spoke, explaining what Severus and Tonks had done to conceal her identity from Voldemort. By the time she finished speaking, he had come to sit down on the couch beside her, leaning on his knees with his head clasped in his hands. "Oh, Merlin, 'Mione… I'm sorry… I didn't know." Suddenly his head shot up, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why does this matter now, anyway? You're married to Viktor. And when did you talk to him?"

Hermione stood up and began pacing. "Why does it matter now? _Why_? Damn it, Harry! I never stopped loving him, _ever_, but I was so hurt by what you showed me… I thought it was all over between us, and took _your advice and moved on with my life. With Viktor." She whirled and moved a step closer to Harry, who shrunk back against the couch. "Damn you, I never would have married Viktor had I known the truth! I was hurt, and Viktor kept persuading me, and I thought… I thought – hell, I love him as a friend, he's been there for me, he wants me – what was I supposed to do in that situation? Become an old maid, pining forever after a lost love?" Angrily wiping tears from her eyes, she stopped speaking abruptly. _

"But how do you know Snape didn't just make that whole thing up so you'd forgive him?" Harry still looked suspicious.

"Oh, grow up, Harry! If you don't want to believe Severus, ask Remus. He knew all about the plan Tonks came up with." Shaking her head in disgust, she said, "Merlin, Harry – I thought you'd be more mature by now."

Harry sprung out of the seat, now angry in his own right. "Mature? Me? You're the one who tried to break my nose just because I tried to help you! You're the one who went out and married Krum to get back at Snape!" 

Hermione advanced on him in a cold fury. "You idiot! I didn't marry him to get back at Severus; I married him because he was… because… damn it all, I married him _because_ I didn't love him!" At Harry's shocked look, she shook her head wildly, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you understand? He was SAFE – he could never hurt me the way Severus did because I can never feel the same way about him! My heart was torn out when I had to leave Severus, I couldn't let that happen again…I- I had to protect myself… my heart – m-my soul… he still owned a part of it, I couldn't afford to let anyone else have a share, too – I would have nothing left. Nothing." Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.  

Harry sat down heavily, his stinging nose forgotten. Pulling the weeping woman down onto the couch, he enfolded her in his arms. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. So sorry." They sat there for a long time before her tears began to slow. Gently, Harry whispered, "If it'll make you feel better, you can punch me again."

Hermione let out a choked laugh. "I might take you up on that later… but, it's not really your fault, Harry… I… I should have trusted Severus more… I should have known there was more to it."

Harry shook his head slightly. "I remember how much you fought me over it, until I forced you to look in the Pensieve. I'm sorry, Hermione." He kissed the top of her head. "But I still can't figure out when you talked to Snape."

Hermione pulled back a little, frowning at him. "I swear, you Quidditch fanatics can remember every detail of a game from a century ago, but you can't remember what a friend tells you just three weeks before?" Harry just shrugged, grinning. She rolled her eyes and continued, "The Potions Conference? The big one? The one where Severus and Remus spoke about the lycanthropy cure?" 

"Oh, that's right!" Harry listened intently as Hermione told him how Remus had spoken with her, urging her to talk to Severus…. as she told him about their conversation, and how it had ended. At this, Harry's eyes grew wide. "You kissed him? But – what about Vik-"

Hermione cut him off, shaking her head. "I know, I know. I'm going to have to make a decision." She didn't tell him the decision was already made. While she trusted Harry's good intentions, she didn't trust his loose tongue with knowledge of that magnitude. She didn't want to risk Viktor hearing about it before she had a chance to talk to him.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "'Mione… I like Viktor. He's totally besotted with you – he'll be crushed if-"

"I know that, Harry. That's why this is so difficult. I don't want to hurt him, but is it any more fair to hurt Severus?" Seeing the look on his face, she glared at him. "Stop it, Potter! That man saved your life on more than one occasion while we were in school!"

Harry looked down at his hands. "I know. And he saved it during the Last Battle… for no reason… Voldemort was already down, and then Snape was almost killed, helping me." Harry shook his head. "Hermione, I can't say that I like the man. But I do respect him. And… even if I don't understand how you could possibly choose Snape over Viktor… I'll respect any decision you make." At her relieved look, he smiled slightly. "You didn't think I'd turn my back on one of my oldest friends, did you? I like Viktor, a lot, but… if you're not happy… if you're sure you'd rather be with some greasy git Potions Prat… I can't claim to understand it, but I'll be there for you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry. But… if my decision does go that way… I'd rather you be there for Viktor. At least until it's calmed down some… I don't want him to think you're against him."

Harry gave her a grin. "But of course, fair maiden! I wouldn't miss the ritual for anything!"

"Ritual?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't know that I can tell you – it's top secret, sealed to the Y chromosome…" He raised his hands in defense when she raised her fist in a mock threat. "Okay, okay – the ages-old cheer-'em-up-by-taking-'em-to-a-strip-joint ritual. Oh, sorry – a 'gentleman's club.' The ladies will be all over him – poor famous Quidditch star, left by the heartless wench he once called wife… and those lovely ladies may just give some attention to his poor famous friends, standing by him loyally in his time of need…" Hermione couldn't hold her laughter back at Harry's wide grin. 

Still laughing, she said, "Oh, well, then. I see why you were able to get over your breakup with Hannah so quickly." Hannah Abbott had left Harry after a two year relationship, claiming that she couldn't handle living in the spotlight anymore. Harry had been devastated at first, but seemed to miraculously improve after a surprisingly short time. 

Harry gave her a sheepish grin. "Yes, well… the ritual always helps… but it was really Tonks who helped the most." At Hermione's questioning look, he continued, "Well… you know the whole metamorphmagus thing… she um… offered to…" Hermione confusion cleared, and she smirked at him. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you can figure it out," he finished, flushing slightly.

"That was very kind of her," Hermione stated. 

Harry shrugged. "I think she was tired of me crying on her shoulder… and she said she'd always found me rather attractive… it didn't end up working out in the long run, but it was a fun short run," he finished with a grin. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "She's a good person, it's not like she does that for just anybody… and we did have fun, while it lasted. She didn't _always change her form… we even tried to have a go of it, but it didn't work out – we didn't have a lot in common." _

Hermione was a little surprised. "Wow – I didn't know anything about all of that!"

Harry shrugged. "We kept it quiet."

"Hmm. I didn't think you _knew _how to keep quiet, Harry," she said with a small smile. Harry just smiled back.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts the next morning, most of the professors had already left the Great Hall. She was pleased to note that the Headmaster, Severus and Minerva were still there. With a smile, Minerva waved her to the empty seat next to her. 

"How was the – what did you call it again – 'girl's night'?" Severus asked. 

Hermione grinned as she poured herself some tea. "It was nice. Surprisingly productive." At Severus' raised eyebrow, she continued, "Actually, Harry showed up." Ignoring his thunderous look, she turned to McGonagall. "He wanted me to tell you and the Headmaster hello. And you, too, Severus." 

Severus sneered slightly. "Hmm. I hope you gave him a suitable response."

With a grin, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I think I broke his nose." Severus sat back in shock, looking at her. She nodded, then shrugged. "I healed it, though."

"Pity."

~~~~~

Later, in the dungeons, she filled him in on the details of her confrontation with Harry. Including her comments about why she had married Viktor. Shaking her head, she sat down heavily on the lab stool, Severus watching her closely. 

"I don't know why I never realized it before. It's like my mouth knew what my brain didn't – once I started shouting at Harry, the truth just came out. Viktor was _safe_. What a fool I was."

Sitting on the stool beside her, Severus looked at her. "If I could go back and change things, I would. I should have had Lupin, or someone, tell you about the plan… I never thought you would find out. I should have remembered Potter and that infernal cloak of his," he said, scowling. 

Hermione shrugged. "And I should have trusted you more. I could have talked with some of the other Order members – Lupin, like you said, or Hestia. I just… when I saw it with my own eyes – I was so stupid. Please, forgive me." 

In a smooth motion, he stood and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "There is nothing to forgive. We were victims of circumstance."

She nodded against his chest. "Us and Viktor."

He frowned slightly. "Yes. Hermione," he said, pulling back slightly to watch her reaction. "It sounds like you've decided – tell me if I'm wron-" She pressed a finger to his lips. 

"You're right, I have. I'm sure… I'm sure that this is what I want – that _you_ are what I want. It's what I've wanted since that day in the basement lab…"

He smiled down at her. "When you called me damned stubborn. You were so fierce, so beautiful… your emotions always showed so clearly on your face."

She leaned her head against his chest. "Yours didn't… you took me completely by surprise. It was what I had wanted, fantasized about, for so long…" she smiled at the memory. "You don't know how many times in Potions class I would daydream about you – it's one reason I finished my work so early. I could sit with a book and pretend to read, all the while making up the most amazing fantasies…"

"Naughty girl," he murmured, chuckling. "Had I known, I would have taken points from Gryffindor."

Hermione raised her head, looking at him under lowered lashes. "Oh, I don't know, Professor." She reached a hand behind his head, pulling his mouth down to hers. Against his lips, she whispered, "If you had seen some of the things I came up with, I think you'd be giving me points." 

A bubbling cauldron interrupted them a few minutes later. "What? Why is it –" All of a sudden, Severus threw them both to the ground, covering their heads and bodies with his robes and murmuring a shield charm as the cauldron exploded. A wild cackling came from the air above them. 

"Peeves!" Severus roared, leaping to his feet and helping Hermione stand. But the poltergeist, with a cheerful raspberry accompanied by a rude gesture, sped out of the room. They could hear his wild cackling in the hallway until it suddenly stopped with a gasp. Severus grinned evilly, looking at Hermione. "The Bloody Baron must have come to investigate."  

Brushing off her robes, she walked to the destroyed cauldron. "At least he'll be out of our hair for a while. What did he do?"

Severus shook his head. "I have no idea. It could have been almost anything – at that point in brewing, the base is highly volatile. There are a number of ingredients that he could have thrown to get the desired effect." 

Hermione sighed. "Well, it looks like we'll be here late tonight to catch up. I guess I'll be using those guest rooms this evening." She rubbed her neck. "In fact, I'm going to change into some comfortable clothes. I'll be back." He nodded and said he would do the same.

When she returned to the lab, this time wearing jeans and a short-sleeved shirt that had been a gift from Harry, he had already cleaned up the mess and begun preparing the ingredients for the new batch of base. Watching him work, she said, "At least we have two other batches going." Severus nodded in reply and finally looked up at her. She laughed out loud at the expression on his face.

"I'd forgotten you haven't seen this shirt before – Harry gave it to me when I earned my Potions Mistress title," she said, grinning. 

"Hmmm. Seems like something he would select. 'Potions Masters Do It with Precision,' eh?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

She shrugged, walking over to peer into the cauldron. "It was just a joke gift. He also got me a very nice bracelet." Stepping back, she slid an arm around him. "I thought you were going to change into something more comfortable. We'll likely be here most of the night." 

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you'll be able to control yourself if I remove a layer or two?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione pretended to think. "Hmmm. Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?" She chuckled. "I'll _have_ to control myself, Professor. I'm still a married woman, after all."

He turned his attention back to the cauldron, adding the next set of ingredients. "Yes. That leads into my next question." Casting a sidelong glance at her, he asked, "When will you… take care of that issue?"

She sat down on the stool. "I'm not completely sure. I definitely want to wait until he's back from Spain – it's really a conversation that should be had face to face. This weekend, I suppose." She sighed, looking at the smoke drifting lazily up from the simmering cauldron. "At least it's a simpler matter than in the Muggle world."

"How so?"

She shook her head. "Well, you have to file paperwork, and wait for the courts… usually both parties get a lawyer-" Seeing his confused look, she pressed her lips together. "Never mind – just accept that it's more difficult than signing a magical parchment and owling it to the Ministry." 

He nodded. Then, with a small smile at her, he went to his office and returned a moment later without his outer robes. He wore a white buttoned shirt and black trousers. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You call that more comfortable? At least roll the sleeves up," she said, walking to him and unbuttoning the left cuff before he could form a protest. Suddenly she froze, eyes on the silvery scar in the shape of the Dark Mark. 

She dropped his arm and walked back to the cauldron, staring at it blankly. He followed slowly, waiting for her reaction. As he came up behind her, close enough to touch, he saw that her shoulders were shaking. Tentatively reaching a hand out to her shoulder, he whispered, "Hermione…"

"I guess I know now why you were so interested in my reaction when you said dreams didn't count as a betrayal." Abruptly, his eyes narrowed. Gripping her arm gently, he turned her around to face him. 

She was laughing.

He felt a wave of relief rush through him and he blew out the breath he had been holding. Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she shook her head. "All right, you manipulative bastard. I just want to know – how many times? Which ones were real?"

He sat down on the stool, running his fingers through his hair. "At the conference… well, you seem to have surmised that the bath dream was really me. A couple of other times at the conference, also. Not all night, of course. When a Legilimens reaches into someone's dreams they can't sleep themselves, you understand. You would have been suspicious if I'd collapsed from fatigue. Any dreams you had beyond that were from your own shameful subconscious." He gave her a slow smile. "And, before you ask – yes, only at the conference. I'm not talented enough to reach very far – I was lucky indeed that your room was directly above mine. Only Voldemort, and possibly Dumbledore, is – or was - skilled enough to broadcast very far."

She shook her head, poking a finger at his chest. "You're lucky I know as much about Legilimency as I do, you… you Slytherin! At least I know that my reactions were my own, even if your responses were not drawn from my subconscious. Someone else might have thought that you were controlling them." She eyed him speculatively. "As it is… I do believe you deserve a punishment for that, Professor. Though it has to be delayed somewhat…"

Leaning down, he whispered, "I am eager with anticipation, my lady, to submit to any punishment you can… dream up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and review!

Raclswt – She'll tell him in the next chapter or two… you really can't blame her for stalling, can you?

Indie Fairy – I put a little bit of blood in, just for you ;). 

Electryone – Thanks! Once she cooled down she remembered it wasn't all his fault. Glad you liked the sly smile ;)

Bazile – Thanks! I'm glad you liked the Trelawney portion – she's fun to write about. 

Kjay – Thanks! I'm really trying to show her emotions realistically – I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job. And I promise not to ask why you know so much about the topic ;). Thanks for reviewing.

Maddy-Riddle – Thanks – I'm glad that section about the luxury of hope came across well. Hope you enjoyed their discussion!

Kat – Hope you liked Harry's reaction, and very glad you're enjoying the fic!

D – I'm honored that you reviewed, since you say you usually don't! LOL @ the woohoo ;)

Shem – Thought you'd like the violent outburst lol! And you know I can't answer whether things will go smoothly now… bribes are accepted, though.

Trish – Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the little humorous bits I'm sliding in here – I don't want it to be tooo heavy!

Deb – Thanks! I've always liked the barkeep as psychologist/counselor idea, glad you liked my choice of confidant for Sev!

Crudedly – Thanks – glad you thought it was cool… I was originally going to have her slap him, a la Malfoy in book three, but I liked the punch better on paper.

Zara – Thanks – I'm glad you liked it ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 14

~~~~~~~

In Sevilla, the ISC meetings had just ended for the evening and the attendees were flooding out of the meeting hall, scattering to various bars and restaurants. Viktor and Stoyan hung back, waiting for their friend who had just returned that afternoon from a meeting with a Ministry representative. After shaking too many hands to count, Harry finally joined them and the men began walking to the entrance of Muggle Sevilla. Harry shook his head, breathing a sigh of relief. When he traveled abroad, venturing into the Muggle world was the only opportunity he had to eat in peace. The Famous Harry Potter wished once again that his famous scar had disappeared along with the Dark Marks. 

"How did the meeting vith Neville go, Harry?" Viktor asked. He was also glad to escape from the autograph hounds in Sevilla's wizarding town. 

Harry shrugged. "As expected. The Ministry will work on it, but no promises. I think Neville may decide to do some experimenting in his spare time to help us out." They were pressing the Herbology researchers to investigate new types of grasses that could be used for Quidditch pitches. The Spanish Ministry was working on a special springy, cushiony type, and the ISC hoped that getting the other Ministries involved would hasten the development so they could lessen injuries. 

Stoyan spoke up, "Vell, that is very kind of him. Haff I met this Neville before?" They had reached the restaurant. Stepping in, they were seated quickly. Thankfully, Wednesday evenings weren't any busier in Spain than they were in Britain.  

Viktor shook his head. "I don't think so, Stoyan. He vent to school with Harry and Hermione. She's very good friends vith his vife, Susan. You haff met her." Viktor paused while the waiter took their drink orders, then continued, "In fact, I think she vas haffing a 'girls' night' vith her last night vile Neville vas vith you, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah. Actually, I saw her there – I stayed the night at Neville's place." His nose twitched in memory. 

Stoyan laughed. "Ah, you are truly very brave, Harry Potter. It is a brave man, or a foolish one, that interrupts this 'girls' night', I am right?" Viktor and Stoyan both laughed. 

Harry just shook his head, muttering underneath his breath, "You have no idea." Needing to change the subject before he said too much, he began speculating on who would win that year's Quidditch Cup. Viktor gave him a rather odd look, but readily accepted Harry's change of subject. 

After dinner, Harry and Viktor decided to explore a bit more of Muggle Sevilla. Stoyan declined in spite of the other men's good-natured taunts. "No, no, you go. I haff had enough drink this week to last me another month. I vas very ill already – vunce is enough." With a smile and a friendly warning to watch the drink, he returned to Sevilla's wizarding town.  

Harry and Viktor finally settled on a brightly lit bar down the street from the restaurant. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder before entering, Harry said, "Try and remember not to order Firewhiskey this time, Viktor – you really confused that last Muggle bartender." Viktor chuckled, remembering their last excursion. 

"Okay, okay. You vere raised Muggle… vy don't you order for us both?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Man, how am I going to pick up a woman that way? She'll think I'm with you!"

Viktor looked confused. "You are vith me."

Harry shook his head, laughing. "No, mate, she'll think I'm _with you." _

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you aren't my type, Harry." Harry feigned a hurt look, and then laughed and led the way into the bar. 

He was pleased to note that there were a number of empty tables. Waving Viktor towards one, he went by the bar to grab two beers. When he reached the table, Viktor gave him a penetrating look.

"Okay, vat happened last night?"

Harry took a gulp of his beer, conjuring an innocent expression. "What do you mean, Viktor? Met with Neville, went back to his house, spent the night in his guest room. Nothing exciting."

Viktor laughed. "Okay, Harry. Vatever you say. You do know that your face… anyvun could read your emotions like an open book – that's the saying, right?" 

Harry scowled. "I guess." His face cleared, and he attempted to turn the subject safely back to Quidditch. "So, you really think the Chudley Can-"

Viktor cut him off. "Not this time, Harry. Ve are alone now, I vant to know vat happened that made you haff that strange look earlier. Vat did Stoyan say? Oh, yes – that you vere brave to interrupt the girls' night, and then you mumbled something."

Harry took another gulp of his beer, shaking his head. "Brave is right. That wife of yours has quite a left hook." Viktor sat up in his chair. 

"_Vat?_" Viktor looked incredulous. "Vat happened? Vat did you do to make her hit you? Even I haff never done anything to make her hit me – and ve haff been married five years." Viktor's face suddenly turned very cold and dangerous. "Did you hurt her? Because if you did…"

 "No! No, nothing like that, not the way you think – I mean, oh, shit." Viktor's face continued to darken. "Look, Viktor, I didn't do anything to her. She was mad about… about something that happened a long time ago. Okay? No need for any Unforgivables." Harry silently pleaded with whatever deity may be listening that Viktor didn't question him further. 

The deities obviously weren't listening. 

"Vat did you do, Harry?" Viktor's look suddenly became shrewd. "Vas it something that happened… perhaps five or six years ago?" Harry continued to plead quietly, until he felt a cold length of wood poke into his stomach beneath the table. "You vill tell me. Or you vill find out just vat I learned from Karkaroff." 

Harry thought Viktor was probably bluffing, but he wasn't confident enough in his assumption to find out. Silently, he cursed Hermione for going after broody, dark, and violently dangerous men. _Hmmm, he thought, looking at the thunderous face of the man in front of him, _they even look a bit alike. Sullen, dark, big noses…_Another poke from the wand brought his attention back to his current situation._

Raising his hands, he surrendered. "Okay, okay, okay. Quit poking me, you git. I'll tell you." Harry sighed, knowing he'd likely have another broken nose once Hermione found out. And this time she wasn't likely to heal it for him. "Can you promise not to tell Hermione that I told you?" Viktor's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Harry continued with a pleading tone, "I'd rather not have another broken nose, if it's all the same to you." With a slight smirk, Viktor removed his wand from Harry's stomach and stowed it back underneath his sleeve. 

Taking a deep breath, he told Viktor the story. He began with the night six years ago when he had originally told Hermione what he had seen, leaving out the Pensieve, and finished with an extremely edited version of their conversation from the previous night. Viktor shook his head, stunned.

"So you told her that he vas vith this other voman, that he had moved on… ven actually… Merlin. And she now knows the truth… that must be vy she has seemed so…" Viktor appeared to be speaking to himself. Suddenly his head snapped up, eyes boring into Harry's. "Vy did you tell her at all? Vy vould you tell her something to hurt her so much?" His eyes narrowed once again. "Ven did you tell her this?"

Harry closed his eyes. _How did I get myself into this? Oh, right, my bloody big mouth. And Hermione's bloody perceptive husband._ "Ummm. A while back?" Viktor indicated that that wasn't a satisfactory answer. "Ummm. Well…. I didn't want to tell her… I wasn't going to… but she was crying, and-"

"Crying?"

Harry's eyes darted around the room, hoping for an escape route to appear. "Ummm. Yeah. So, anyway, I told her about it, and she ummm… argued with me until I showed her a Pensieve of the memory." _So much for not mentioning the Pensieve, dunderhead! _

Viktor looked at him in shocked silence for a moment. Then - "She _saw _it? Vy vould you make her vatch something like that?" 

Harry shrugged. "Well, she wouldn't believe me, and she was blubbering about how guilty she felt being with you when she was still in love with him, how she should break it off wi-" Harry froze. Viktor's eyes had closed, his face twisted. Harry sat in silence, mentally kicking himself. 

"So. That answers many of my questions," Viktor said in a curiously dead tone. He opened his eyes, and Harry's mind shrunk from the pain he saw there. "I could tell, this past month, she has been… pulling away from me. No – that's not right… she vas never really all mine, her heart… I thought – I knew maybe she did not luff me at first, but I thought… after time, being together, she vould. And I thought she did." Viktor blinked fiercely, scowling. Harry remained silent. "Now, maybe I think she never did. Maybe I pressed her too far, pressured her to marry before she vas ready. But, I thought it vas you. And ven I saw you together – I could tell you did not luff each other – it vas obvious. So I thought it vas all in my head, my imagination. Well, you had luff like brother and sister, but not like…" Harry nodded in understanding, gripping the other man's arm for a moment in support. 

Viktor took a couple of deep breaths and continued in a mechanical tone. "So she knows now that this… Severus… never betrayed her. Never did move on. She came to you a long time ago, upset because she vas- she felt she vas betraying him by being vith me," his voice caught, and he paused for a moment. Harry could find no words, no way to comfort the man in front of him. "And ven I ask her… ven I asked her this veek if she still luffs him, she does not answer." Turning his burning eyes towards Harry, Viktor asked, "Is she going to leave me?"

Harry shook his head. "No… well, I- I don't know. She's… I think right now she's confused. She doesn't know what to do. She hasn't decided… I know she doesn't want to hurt you…"

Viktor's hand tightened on the glass. "Doesn't want to hurt me? Is this better? Being vith a voman that does not luff only me? I do not vant haff of her, Harry. If I cannot haff all of her, I do not vant…"_ Viktor clamped his mouth shut, staring off to the side. _

Harry nodded sadly. "I think she needs to hear that, Viktor."

Viktor shook his head and took a swallow of his drink. "I luff her. I alvays haff, ever since I saw her in the library." He slammed his fist on the table. "Harry - I vant our marriage to vork. Vy didn't she tell me before?" Staring at his glass, he let out a breath. "I vill talk vith her tomorrow. I haff to." 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione sat on the stool, watching the man beside her stirring the next ingredients into a steaming cauldron. The heat from the simmering liquid had plastered his shirt against his skin, and she could see the outline of the muscles along his spine quite clearly. She smiled. 

"Are you quite finished gawking at me?" Severus said, turning to her after giving a final stir to the cauldron. Seeing the dark rings under her eyes, he frowned a little. "There really isn't much that you can do right now – the next ingredient addition doesn't require two sets of hands. Why don't you run along to bed, little girl?" he suggested, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. 

She smiled slightly. She _was _tired. Nodding, she slid off of the stool and then gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure you don't want company? You have another couple of hours before the next ingredient needs to be added." 

Shaking his head, he smirked. "I'm sure I can find something to do to pass the time."

She gave him a sly grin in return. "Oh, I'm sure you can." She stretched, arching her back and watching his reaction from under lowered lashes. It was quite satisfactory. "Aren't you going to wish me pleasant dreams?"

He just smiled. "I don't need to." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_She was alone in a large tub of silver and green marble. Sighing, she leaned her head back and enjoyed the feel of the jets against her body, running her hands absently over the bubbles. Suddenly, her right hand was seized by the wrist and she was pulled against warm skin. A silky voice murmured, "Hmmm. Not quite the surroundings I had in mind this time." _

_She opened her eyes. She was sitting in the Potions classroom, in the front row seat that she had claimed in her seventh year Advanced Potions class. Looking down, she felt a little thrill when she realized that she now wore her old school uniform. She smiled widely, looking to the front of the classroom. _

_Severus – no, Professor Snape – stood there with a familiar scowl. "Miss Granger – what is so amusing?" _

_Quickly schooling her features into a serious, remorseful expression, she answered in a timid voice, "Nothing, Sir." He nodded, and turned back to sit at his desk. She smiledto herself and stood, making her way silently to his desk. "Umm, Sir? I've finished my potion."_

_He looked up with a scowl, the gleam in his eye betraying his true thoughts. "Why do you insist on speaking out of turn, Miss Granger? I think that deserves a punishment-"_

_"But, Sir-"_

_"Another thing - do you think I haven't noticed your daydreaming in class? What, pray tell, is going on in that mind of yours that is more interesting than my class?"_

_Hermione blushed, this time in earnest. "Well, I don't think I can tell you, Sir."_

_He stood and glided around the desk, standing directly in front of her. "And why not, Miss Granger?" Grasping her chin, he turned her face towards his. "Look at me when I speak to you, Miss Granger." The fingers began to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes, sighing. His voice, low and silky, came to her ears, "Miss Granger – I'm waiting."_

_Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him mischievously. Raising herself up on toes, she reached up and allowed her lips to brush his ear as she whispered, "I'm thinking about you, Sir. About how you look without those robes of yours… how those long, elegant fingers would feel on my skin… how those lips would feel on my mouth, on my throat-" she reached a hand up to his chest, feeling his heartbeat quickening underneath her palm "-how your body would feel, covering mine-" she moved her other hand to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair "-how your tongue would feel-" With a sudden growl, he gripped her waist and lifted her onto his desk, his mouth covering hers in a searing kiss. _

_He quickly removed her outer robes and shirt, and pulled back to smirk at her when his hands touched skin. "No brassiere? Tsk, tsk. Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for an inappropriate lack of underthings." _

_She smiled and whispered seductively, "You'd better go ahead and make it twenty, Professor." Her smile widened when she felt a hand reach up under her skirt, sliding slowly across the skin of her hip. Grasping her hips in both hands, he pulled her farther forward and knelt smoothly in front of her. _

_His mouth worked its way along her thigh as he whispered, "I don't think twenty points is an adequate punishment, do you, Miss Granger?"_

_She shook her head, hands grasping at the edge of the desk convulsively. Suddenly, she felt his lips leave her skin and she looked at him with feverish eyes as he eyed her playfully. _

_"I expect an answer when I speak to you, Miss Granger." His hands stroked her thighs underneath the skirt. "So, I ask again – do you think twenty points is adequate punishment?"_

_Shaking her head, she finally gasped out, "N-No!" Looking at his slight frown, she added, "Sir!"_

_"Very good, Miss Granger." His mouth returned to its prior activity, moving farther up her inner thigh to his goal. "Perhaps a detention would teach you manners," he whispered against her.._

_Her head fell back, hair sweeping the desk, as she gasped, "Yes, Profes-" and then she could speak no more.    _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The next morning, Hermione woke slightly breathless. The earlier dream had spurred her subconscious to dizzying heights, and - even without Severus' direct influence on the remainder of her dreams - her heart was still pounding. Shaking her head with a grin, she readied herself quickly and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she saw Severus already sitting at the table, she flushed slightly. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised in a knowing manner, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Good morning, Hermione. I trust you had pleasant dreams?"

Feeling her stomach leap in response, she took a moment to control her voice. "Why yes, Severus, thank you. And yourself?" He nodded and indicated the chair next to him. 

Finally taking note of the two other people with Severus, Hermione said, "Good morning, Minerva, Remus." Turning to Remus, she asked, "How is the Hogsmeade property coming along?"

"That's what we were just discussing. We could probably have up to five people there at a time… in addition to myself." Remus smiled at her. "It's quite comfortable, really."

Hermione smiled into her teacup. "Hmmm. And did Hestia like it?"

"Yes, she di-" Remus caught himself. He flushed slightly when Hermione burst out laughing, Severus and Minerva chuckling along with her. 

"Oh, really, Remus – you are certainly allowed… guests, if you wish them. So, Hestia finally won you over?" Minerva asked, smiling encouragingly. Remus shrugged slightly, and Minerva continued in a more serious voice, "I'm happy for you both. You've been alone too long, young man."

"Thank you, Minerva."

Hermione didn't miss the meaningful glance that Minerva shot Severus. It appeared that Remus wasn't the only one she thought had been alone too long. _Not for long, Minerva. Not for long._

~~~~~~~

After lunch, Severus and Hermione were sitting in his office, watching the clock. There was only one more hour until the next ingredient needed to be added, and thankfully it would be the last. After that, the potion base just needed to simmer for fourteen hours. The other two batches of base were already complete. 

"So, he returns tonight from that Quidditch get-together of his."

"The ISC meetings, yes." She sighed, leaning back into the chair. "He said he'd be back late afternoon, but the potion won't be ready by then. I'll just have to see him later tonight."

Severus picked up a quill, idly turning it between his fingers. "You should go. You need to speak with him," he said, looking at her with a penetrating gaze.

Hermione looked at her hands, suddenly nervous. "I- I had thought to wait until this weekend, actually… he'll be tired from the meetings, and-"

Severus' eyes flashed. "Hermione, waiting will not help the situation." 

Hermione shrugged, face averted. "I know… but-"

"There is no 'but.' The longer you leave this, the more painful it will be." He scowled. "For all involved."

Hermione looked at him pleadingly. "Severus, this is possibly the hardest thing I've ever done-" 

"Hermione, the hardest thing I've ever done is watch you walk out of my life." He shook his head angrily. "It won't matter when it happens, it will hurt all the same."

"Just stop pressuring me, Severus." Hermione scowled. "I'll do it if it feels right, okay?"

He didn't look up at her. "Just go." She didn't move. Sighing, he looked at her. "I'll finish the potion – just go." She still didn't move. He tossed the quill down on the desk, and said, "Go. Please."

She went.

An hour later, she was sitting in her study, waiting, thinking. _What would she say? _She shook her head. It was so impossible… she couldn't do this. It was too hard. 

But, wouldn't it be even harder to not do anything? To go on living with someone that she knew she didn't love? To hurt the man she did love for the second time? She shook her head, fists clenched. _If only…_ Suddenly, she snorted. If only. There were far too many ways to end that statement, and none of them were really worth contemplating. _Deal with the here and now, Hermione. _Should she tell him now? Should she wait? Severus seemed to think that the sooner she told him, the better. But was he just concerned about his own feelings? If that was the case, then why did Remus also echo the same sentiment last week? 

What was she going to do? She had to think.

_Too late,_ she realized. The front door was opening. A moment later, her husband stood framed in the doorway, his face hidden in shadow. Tentatively, she stood and walked over to him. "Hi, Viktor. How did the meetings go-" she stopped abruptly when she saw his face, a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What-"

He cut her off. "Sit down. Ve need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm trying a little more citrus in this chapter – I hope it's not silly. Another evil cliffie… Remember, reviews feed the hungry muses…

First of all - DragonRose, Pearle, Electryone – I forgot to give you guys kudos for the plotbunny that came up in the last chapter (Tonks changing form to help Harry get over Hannah). Thanks!! Some other people also had that idea, but you three were the first.

Alexial – Thanks! Convo next chappie… sorry for the wait, but Harry had to have time to spill the beans.

Raclswt – I can't make any promises like that! ;)

Rilla – It was tempting to make her hold it against him, but she knows how he is… he's a true Slytherin. I thought she'd find it amusing – he did drop her enough clues along the way, after all.

Shem – Hmmm. I'll take bribes, most definitely. But trying to bribe me with a useless Ron character – blech. Only if you pack him with Polyjuice so he resembles a certain Potions Master… heehee. 

Electryone – My apologies… you will have to wait for the breaking of the heart before the fun punishments, but this chapter has an appetizer-sized portion ;). I'm lol at your different picks for Viktor. If I didn't already have someone in mind, I'd go slash just for you, my dear!

Keket Amunet – Thanks! I'm interested to see what your guesses are, after the next chapter (which will have the "big talk" and Viktor's reaction)

PinkChubbyMonkey – LOL! Luna's hanging around. Maybe I'll think up a sequel and include her… hmmm.

Deb – Thanks! I agree with your Harry comments – he's quick tempered but generally means well, and is a nice guy in canon… I'm trying not to stray too far from that. I've given him a loose tongue, but there is some evidence of that in the books… not to the same extent, but he's older now ;). 

Tegan – Thank you! I'm trying my best to balance the angst, romance, and humor – I'm glad you think it's working!

Maddy-Riddle – Another dream sequence for you! The talk won't be the end of the story – I'm going to write a bit of the aftermath. She'll have to deal with the fallout from friends and family, and I have grown so fond of Viktor that I have to make sure he's taken care of wink

Lizzie – Thanks!! LOL @ "senses impending smut… jumps for joy"… I'm still a little shy to write lemons, but I'm slowly getting there, I think. I just want to make sure it's tasteful, so it stays within the tone of the story. 

Anarane – Thanks for the review!

Indie Fairy – Thanks – you're welcome for the blood ;). More punishments to come …

Rachel – Thanks! I have a brother and too many male friends to count, so I have many examples I can use to vouch for the guy to guy cheer up method ;).  

Louise Luvgood – Thanks so much for your reviews… I know you're working on catching up to these chapters, but did want to thank you. I really liked your woodsy scent story – so cool that it reminded you of my fic!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 15

~~~~~~~

_"Sit down. Ve need to talk."_

Hermione was frozen. Her mind running frantically, she walked stiffly back to the chair she had been sitting in and sank down. _What is going on? Granted, he had said earlier that week that he thought she was pulling away from him, but by his expression there was much more than just that on his mind. __Could he have found out? But how? _

Viktor sat down in the chair across from her. He sat silently for a moment, staring at his hands that were clasped before him. Without looking at her, he said, "I don't know how to start. I haff no idea."

"Viktor, what is it?"

He raised his head to look at her. "Hermione… I _know." She didn't have to ask what he meant – his face told her. But how much did he know?_

She couldn't meet his gaze any longer. Looking to the side, she said, "Why don't you tell me what you know, Viktor, and we'll start there."

"So there is something."

She wanted to deny it, to put it off just a few days longer, but she couldn't. "Yes," she whispered. "Please – tell me what you know." Seeing his face darken, she held up her hand and continued in a strained voice, "I will fill in any gaps… I promise."

"I know vat happened six years ago. I know vat really happened." Viktor leaned forward. "I know you thought he betrayed you, and that you now know the truth." Looking down at his hands once more, he struggled for a moment before stating, "Vat I don't know is vy this is affecting you so much. I can tell – I knew – something has been on your mind, you haff pulled avay…" His eyes went glassy for a moment and he blinked furiously. "I deserff to know." He took a deep breath, and then pinned her with his stare. "Do you still luff him?"

She closed her eyes against his penetrating gaze. Summoning all of her courage, she said, "Yes." Opening her eyes, she could see by his expression that he had expected that answer. She began to breathe easier. So far this hadn't gone too horribly. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had thought. And then…

"Do you still luff me?"

Her heart began beating hysterically. _I can't do this… I can't do this… I can't… I can't hurt him like this… And then, Remus' voice entered her mind. _Think about five years from now…_ But how could she think about that? Five years ago she never would have thought that she would be sitting here, having this conversation with her husband. Suddenly, she realized she had paused too long. Viktor stood abruptly, heading for the door. She stood also._

"Viktor, wait –"

He spun around, fixing her with hurting eyes. "I vant this marriage to vork, Hermione. It's all I've ever vanted – _you are all I've ever vanted. But – I- I do not vant haff of you. If… if you cannot give me all of your heart, I do not want any of it. No – don't say anything. I- I need to get avay, think – I'll be back later… think… think about vat you vant vile I'm gone. And…" he stopped for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. He turned his head away. "Tell me vat you decide. I cannot… I vill not… I mean, you vill haff to decide if you vant to make this marriage vork… if you can give it all of your heart… othervise…" His eyes met hers and she gasped – he was crying. She realized that in all the years she had known him, since her fourth year, she had not once seen him cry. Not even at his own parents' funeral. And now, he stood before her with tears.  _Oh, Merlin… what have I done? _Her heart broke when she heard him whisper, "I luff you." And then he was gone._

Her knees gave way, and she fell to the floor heavily. Shaking with tears, she thought, _You may love me, Viktor - but right now, I hate myself._

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Severus stormed out of the castle, still frustrated from the conversation he had had with Hermione earlier that afternoon. Did she really think that stalling would help? He could understand that she was afraid to confront her husband, but weren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave? Face their fears head on? He sneered.

_Calm down, Severus, _he chided himself. He forced himself to think back seven years to how he had felt when he had to tell her their relationship was over. He had also wanted to avoid it as long as possible. 

Suddenly he froze, frowning. He had wanted to put it off because he loved her, because it tore his heart to think of not being with her. _Was that how she felt? If that was how she felt right now, then… does she love her husband after all? _

Shaking his head, he realized he had reached the gates. With a flick of his wand, he Apparated to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, there, Severus!" Tom called out as he entered. He nodded brusquely and made his way to the bar. There were only a few other people in the room, he noted with satisfaction. Thanking Tom for the drink, he raised an eyebrow when he looked at the glass. Tom chuckled. "Well, from the way you stormed in here it looked like you needed a double."

Severus smiled briefly. "Right you are, as always, Tom." Leaning on the bar, he rubbed his face. 

"So, what's the situation?"

Severus downed a swallow of the harsh liquid. Letting out a breath, he looked at his friend. "She's decided." Tom raised his eyebrows, motioning him to continue. "She declared that she wishes to be with me." 

Tom cocked his head. "Well, then, why are you sitting here, drinking up my stores?"

"She's procrastinating." Severus frowned, clenching his drink tightly. "She needs to tell him, as early as possible, but she's stalling."

Tom nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, can't be an easy thing to do." Severus didn't respond. Shaking his head, Tom stated, "Look, my boy, try to understand her position. It's easy for you – you don't have to face the fellow that you married years ago and tell him you don't love him. You just get to reap the rewards of all this – she gets the rewards, too, sure – but she also gets the problems. And that Krum boy – the only thing he's getting out of all of this is his own version of hell." 

Severus looked thoughtful. "You do make a modicum of sense, Tom."

"Of course I do," Tom said, winking. All of a sudden, his smile dropped. "Hmm. You sure she was putting off that conversation, Severus?" 

Severus looked at him quizzically. "I believe so… why?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark cloaked figure slide onto the barstool next to him. 

But when Tom next spoke, he didn't address Severus. "Hello, there, son. What can I get for you?"

"I vould like a Fireviskey, please." 

_Krum._

Severus froze, keeping his eyes straight ahead. _What is Krum doing here? Why isn't he with Hermione? Did she already speak to him? He dismissed that idea quickly – the kind of conversation they needed to have would take far longer than an hour or two. Not to mention the fact that, seeing Severus after a talk like that, the boy would have already used one of the numerous hexes that Karkaroff undoubtedly taught him. _Maybe he's meeting Potter and Weasley here,_ he thought with a sneer, lifting his drink to his lips. __That would be just my luck._

Vaguely he noticed Tom serving the man next to him. Krum had thrown the hood of his cloak back, and his face appeared strained. Tom gave him a sympathetic glance, and then shot a look at Severus. 

The other man kept his eyes forward and took a gulp of the powerful drink, wincing only slightly at its harshness. Lowering the glass to the bar top, he leaned on it heavily. Still facing straight ahead, he said, "Severus Snape."

Severus gave the other man a sidelong glance, then nodded slowly. He noticed Tom surreptitiously readying his wand, and smiled grimly. Taking a silent breath, he turned to face the husband of the woman he loved. "Viktor Krum." Tom moved farther down the bar to give them privacy, but Severus saw that he was keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble. 

"My vife is in luff vith you," Krum stated in a very controlled voice. It was not a question. 

"Yes," Severus said simply.

Krum finally turned to look at him. Severus was taken aback by the pained look in the other man's eyes. The man was controlling it well, but Severus was well versed in reading others' emotions – a necessity for a spy.

"Do you luff her?" 

Without looking away from the other man's direct stare, Severus answered, "Yes."

"I fell in luff vith her many years ago. Ven she vas only a fourth year." Severus said nothing. What could he say? Why was the man telling him this? "You haff also luffed her for a long time, you never stopped luffing her all these years." Severus nodded, unsure of where the conversation was headed. The other man finally looked away. "I vas her friend, but alvays vanted more. I tried not to, but I could not help it."

Severus nodded. "I tried to forget her. It proved to be… difficult."

Viktor looked at him squarely. "I vant to know – haff you been sleeping vith my vife?" 

Severus' muscles tensed when he saw the other man's hand twitch, as if preparing to release his wand from its wrist sheath. Sneering, he said, "No, I _haff not _been sleeping with her, Krum. Whatever Potter and Weasley may have told you, I assure you that I have more honor than to sleep with another's man's wife."

"But it is all right according to this honor of yours to luff another man's vife?" Krum said with a sneer worthy of one of Severus' own.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Believe me, Krum. I tried not to. I almost convinced myself, but then when I saw her again-" he clamped his jaw shut. He had not meant to say that much to the other man, but as Krum's shoulders seemed to relax he was relieved that his tongue had run away from him. 

"I understand. I can not blame you for that. I also tried to forget about her, for years, but I could not." Krum stared into his glass as if he were searching for the answers within the amber liquid. "I came here, not thinking of finding you, just vanting a drink. Then, ven I saw you… vell, my first instinct vas to hex you."

A bark of laughter escaped Severus' throat. "I felt much the same, a few weeks ago." 

Viktor smiled humorlessly. "I remember. That is ven this all started." At Severus' questioning look, he continued, "I had alvays thought it vas Harry. She never told me exactly voo it vas, and I assumed…" Severus made a rude noise, and Viktor shrugged. "I did not know, like I said. Ven Harry finally told me, that same night that you vere referring to… I guess that's ven I realized she must still be in luff vith you. Vy else vould she haff let me think it vas somevun else?" Viktor shook his head. "I vould not haff married her if I had known. But I saw her vith Harry and it vas obvious they vere not in luff…" Viktor looked down, fingering the wedding ring on his left hand. "I haff to admit I pushed her… I vanted her too much, maybe. She finally agreed to marry me. All because of a misunderstanding." 

Severus shook his head. To his own surprise, he heard himself say, "She cares about you a great deal. It has been her main concern-"

Viktor just shook his head. "She vould not haff married me if she had known the truth back then." Severus did not answer. The statement was accurate, after all. He stared down at his drink. At the other man's next words, Severus' head snapped up. "You vill treat her vell."

"Yes," Severus said harshly. He was shocked to see the other man's eyes shine with unshed tears. 

"If you do not treat her vell, you know I vill find you."

"Yes."

Viktor nodded, and downed the rest of his drink in one swallow. He stood to leave, but was stopped when Severus' hand gripped his arm. Severus looked at him seriously. "Thank you. You have been more… understanding… than I would have been." Viktor just nodded and pulled his hood up. "Hermione did say you were a good man." Severus gripped the other man's arm a little harder. "She is right."

Viktor shook his head, looking away. "Just…treat her vell. Make her happy." Severus nodded gravely, and the other man walked out of the bar. 

Severus sat down heavily. He was confused by the exchange – once again, someone had surprised him. When Severus had first recognized the other man, he had been wary – the boy had studied under Karkaroff, and Karkaroff was one of the few Death Eaters that had actually known more of the dark curses than Severus himself. 

Tom walked back to stand in front of him with raised eyebrows. "Not what I expected."

Severus blew out a breath and shook his head, muttering, "Not what I expected, either, Tom – not at all what I expected."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, fingers absently tracing the wood grain of the tabletop. Viktor had been gone for just over an hour, and she had been lost in thought the entire time. 

She was sure. She knew she was sure. What she didn't know was how to tell Viktor, how to look in his eyes and tell the man she had lived with for over five years that she didn't love him, that she didn't want to make their marriage work. And then... how would she tell her parents? They had always spoken against divorce so strongly… it was one reason her mother had tried to talk her out of marrying Viktor at such a young age. Unfortunately, her mother's pressuring had only served to make Hermione more determined to do what she thought she wanted. She sighed, rubbing her face. _I think I'll tell them by owl post. It would be safer that way, at least for her eardrums. Guiltily, she thought, __At least Viktor's parents have passed… I won't have to face them. Then she cursed herself for her own selfishness._

She was so busy berating herself that she didn't notice Viktor enter the room until he stood directly before her. Sliding into the seat across the table from her, he stared at her tear-streaked face. His hands clenched on the tabletop in tight fists, the knuckles whitening. 

"You haff decided." Tears flowing once again, she nodded. When she began to speak, he silenced her, "No. Don't. I know." Sighing, he took her left hand and held it gently in his, running his thumb over her knuckles. In a low, painful tone, he asked, "Vy did you marry me, Hermione? Vy? Ven you did not luff me." His eyes closed. "You should haff told me. I know I pressured you, but you should haff told me. I vould haff understood."

"I- I'm sorry, Viktor… I'm so sorry… I thought, back then, that I did love you… I knew I didn't love you enough, but I thought… I thought it would grow, the more time passed, if I married you… I thought I would… I- I cared for you, I still do."

He laid her hand back on the table gently, and looked at her with haunted eyes. "Did you ever vant it to vork?"

Hermione reached over and grabbed the hand he had just withdrawn. "_Yes, _yes, Viktor. I did… I thought… if I agreed… that my feelings would grow, would match what you felt for me. Forgive me. Please. I'm so sorry…." 

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "It's not really your fault – I vas very persistent. But I still vish… I just vish you had told me then."

Hermione closed her eyes, silent tears seeping from her eyelids. "You deserve someone to love you completely, Viktor… I wish I was that person, but I'm not. I thought I could be, but I was wrong." She opened her eyes, and looked at the face of the man she had lived with, been a wife to, been loved by, for so many years. "I can't imagine not having you in my life, Viktor… you have been one of my closest friends for so long, I don't want to lose that."

He dropped her hand as if burned and gave a harsh laugh. "Even in Bulgaria, that is an overused line, Hermione."

She shook her head, eyebrows lowered. "I mean it, Viktor. It's not a line." 

Viktor shook his head mutely for a moment. Then – "I can't be your friend right now, Hermione. It's too – it's too hard. Maybe… perhaps I can in time, later – not now." She nodded silently. She knew she deserved no better. He looked away and then, taking a deep breath, he reached into his robes, pulling out a roll of parchment. He handed it to her silently, not meeting her eyes.

Almost afraid to touch it, she reached out gingerly and opened the rolled parchment. Her breath caught when she saw what it was. _A divorce decree. Her fingers shook when she saw that Viktor had already signed it. It was only awaiting her signature and an owl to the Ministry to make it official. __He must have known what my decision would be. Through her tears, she saw the section labeled "Reason for Request of Divorce," and gasped. __Divorce amicably sought by both interested parties for reasons specified: No Fault Divorce requested on grounds of differences of opinion related to Childbearing and Timing Thereof. _

Looking up at her husband's face, she saw him nod. "I vould like to avoid publicity as much as possible. I do still haff my pride, Hermione. This vill be difficult enough-" he stopped for a moment, trying to get control of himself before continuing, "Vithout the truth plastered all over the _Daily Prophet_. I thought you vould agree." She nodded silently. He smiled slightly, for only a moment. "And… it's not really a lie. I vould like children, you know." She nodded.

"Thank you."

Viktor stood, opening his mouth as if to say something, then closing it again. She couldn't look away from his face, and watched sadly as tears formed once more before he blinked them away fiercely. Clearing his throat, he said, "I vill be staying vith Harry, I think. I vill come back tomorrow to… pick up some things. I cannot talk now about… everything else… but ve can meet next veek to decide vat to do vith the house-" his voice choked suddenly, and he swallowed hard. 

She closed her eyes, not knowing what to say. She felt his lips on her cheek, and a whispered, "Goodbye," and then he was gone. 

_Gone_.

She sat for a moment, immobile. It felt so unreal. She kept her eyes closed… opening them would make things real again, and her heart shrunk away from facing that reality. The reality of the pain she had caused her husband… _No, my ex-husband,_ she thought, opening her eyes. _Accio_'ing a quill from the study, she signed her name to the parchment with a shaking hand, watching as it glowed a strange shade of bronze and sealed itself. Calling Frederick, their - _her? - owl, she tied the parchment to his leg and sent him on his way. _

Sighing, she sat back in the chair and extinguished the candles with a single word, feeling strangely numb as she sat alone in the moonlit kitchen. 

Numb until her gaze fell on the table and noticed the object her eyes had missed earlier. Her heart froze in her chest. A single circle of gold, unadorned, glowing sullenly in the moonlight from the window. _His wedding ring. Overcome, she lay her head down in her hands, moaning. _

The house was absolutely silent that night, save for the harsh, wrenching sobs coming from the woman slumped over the kitchen table. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Well, I guess it wasn't really all that enjoyable, but I hope you guys got some closure out of it ;). Read, review. More to come, I'm not ending there. There are still a lot of loose ends – Hermione needs to deal with all of this, and meet up with Severus, not to mention Viktor has a lot going on, and we can't forget about Hestia and Remus… so, keep reading!

Michelline – Thanks! Here's the Viktor talk… hope you liked it… and if you already were feeling bad for Viktor I'm sure this didn't help any ;)

Trish – Thanks ;). Sorry for stopping there, but I wanted a whole chapter just dealing with Hermione and Viktor's (and Severus') confrontations. 

Shem – bwahahaha! (That was for the last chapter's evil cliffie – no evil cliffie this time so I didn't have to type two bwahahahas!) Thanks for the review… hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

Electryone – Hmmm. Maybe I'll throw a slash in here somewhere, just for you ;). Thanks for your comments on the dream sequence… I don't know why I feel so nervous writing even semi-lemons, when I love reading them so much myself! And… major poor Viktor chapter here :(. I'll find some way to cheer him up but can't promise when…

Lizzie – Thanks!! I like writing guys talking, I don't know why. They're just so much fun. Here's the talk – hope it's satisfactory. 

Maddy-Riddle – You're welcome ;). More things similar to the dream sequences coming up, but she can actually be awake this time LOL! You're right – this time Harry;s big mouth actually did some good, letting Viktor think about it over night. Oh, also thanks for the review on my other fic! I appreciate it!

Deepaur21 – thanks!! I've been trying to make it as original as possible for a fanfic ;)

Rilla – Here it is… and you're right, Harry's always stuck in the middle of her love life… especially now that Viktor's going to stay with him for a little while! 

Andrian – LOL @ me getting the cliffies down to an art. I'm learning from the best ;). Glad you liked Harry fumbling around in the last chapter – that was a lot of fun to write.

Deb – Yep, for once Harry's flapping gums have helped the situation. Hope you liked the confrontation!

Anarane Anwamane – Thanks for the review!

K80 – lol @ your nice deed for the day ;). I will write some lemony fresh Severus soon – this chapter had to be more angsty, though. Thanks for saying I have the knack! It's very encouraging…. 

Keket Amunet – Thanks! Sorry to make you late for work ;).

Angelina – Thanks! You won't have long to wait, never fear…

Rachel – She hasn't had time to realize that it was Harry who told him, but oooh just wait :)

Indie Fairy – Glad you liked the dream! And yep, it did make it easier for Hermione, good thing for Harry

Louise Luvgood – Hope you liked this chapter – the deed is finally done… now for the aftermath!

Killer Angel – Thanks! 

PinkChubbyMonkey – lol! Here it is – hope it didn't take too long ;)

LJ Yolo – Thanks for the review – and nope, no abrupt ending… I'm enjoying these guys too much, and I've just got to take care of poor Viktor. (Not to mention poor Sev who has been stuck in the dream stage for too long ;) )


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 16

~~~~~~~

_Ouch._

Hermione rose stiffly from the chair. _My back will never recover,_ she thought, stretching her muscles. Sometime during the night she had finally fallen asleep at the kitchen table. She sighed. She clearly remembered considering moving to the bed, but a fresh wave of tears at the thought of sleeping in the bed that she and Viktor had shared for so long had forestalled that idea. 

"I must look a mess," she muttered, rubbing her face. 

She was shocked to hear an answering voice say, "Yes, you do." Her head snapped up in surprise, then relief.

"Susan."

The other woman stood from the chair in the corner and came across the room, wrapping Hermione in her arms. "Oh, sweetie…" Feeling Hermione's arms tighten around her convulsively, she whispered, "You did the right thing. You did."

Hermione shook her head. "It was so hard, Susan… he was so hurt." Then, something occurred to her and she pulled away, looking at the other woman curiously. "I'm glad you're here, but how-"

Susan smiled. "Harry floo'ed Neville this morning to tell us – he thought you may need some company this morning. Viktor's staying there for now."

Hermione sighed, looking at her hands. "Neville must think I'm insane, doesn't he?"

Susan smirked. "Well… yes. He thinks you did the right thing, but he thinks you're completely nutters for wanting to be with Severus at all." Hermione laughed. Susan smiled at her. "Now, that sounded nice. How are you feeling?"

"Guilty beyond measure. I feel so horrible for what happened, right or not, it hurt him so much… Susan, he actually _cried_ – I've never seen him cry before." Hermione looked down at her hands again. "Not even at his own parents' funeral."

Susan smoothed a lock of Hermione's hair back behind her ear. "He's doing okay, Hermione. Harry said he's upset, of course, but he's doing okay. He told Neville – what was it? That he thinks Viktor ought to be ready for some _ritual_ by tomorrow night. I tried to get Neville to tell me what he was talking about, but he wouldn't open his mouth." With a sly smile, Susan said, "I'm sure I could have convinced him to spill, but I didn't have time – I wanted to get here and see how you were doing."

Hermione chuckled, relieved by Susan's news, and explained the "ritual" to her. Susan grinned. "I should have known," she said, shaking her head. "Well, I guess that means Neville will be out tomorrow night. I _would _suggest a girls' night, but I have the sneaking suspicion that you may be spending it with that snarky man of yours."

"Well… maybe it would be good for me to get out anyway. It's not like I'm going to drop my friends just because I'm with someone else, and Mum always did tell me to 'start out the way you mean to go on,'" Hermione said hesitantly. Susan smiled. "Let's make it a date… with the understanding that I may back out if necessary. I think I can get away for one evening, though – I have a feeling that Severus and I will be sharing rather close quarters soon, day _and _night, and it will be good to have a break." Hermione sat back with a sigh. "I'm planning on asking Albus if I can use those guest rooms for the next couple of weeks, until this blows over and I figure out where I want to stay. I- I don't think I can stay here."

"Too many memories?" Susan was sympathetic. 

Hermione nodded. "I couldn't even sleep in our bed last night." 

Susan smiled wryly. "I noticed." Her nose wrinkled. "In fact, you need to get cleaned up. Why don't you take a bath and I'll conjure up some breakfast. I'll even owl Severus that you'll be late."

Hermione agreed, too drained to form a protest. Opting for a shower rather than a bath, she sighed with pleasure as the water sluiced over her face and body. She felt some of the tension flow away, swept along with the stream of water flowing down the drain. Not all of it, of course, but it was a start. She shook her head, thinking back over the conversation she had had with Susan. An echo of her earlier comment played in her mind: _Mum always did tell me to start out the way you mean to go on_. Her Mum. What was she going to tell her parents? How? Should she owl them, or – she shuddered slightly at the thought – should she visit them in person? Their dental office was closed on Fridays, so it would be quite simple to Apparate to their home and speak with them that very morning. 

_Am I ready for this?_ She knew she had to communicate to them before tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_ was sent out – her parents had taken out a subscription to it when she was admitted to Hogwarts, wanting to understand as much as they could about her world. There was no doubt that the moment the divorce parchment was registered the _Daily Prophet_ would know about it. Thankfully she had sent the owl rather late the night before – far too late for a Ministry official to have registered it the previous night but it would definitely be registered that day. 

_Who else do I have to tell? _Hermione assumed that Ron would find out through Harry. _I'm sure he'll be delighted to attend the "ritual," _she thought wryly. Remus and Hestia would undoubtedly find out through the grapevine, or from Hermione herself if Remus happened to be at Hogwarts that day. She felt another wave of guilt when she thought about Viktor's friends. Stoyan and Oliver would be shocked, she was sure. As would his other coworkers at the ISC. 

Turning off the shower, she stepped out and quickly dried off. She returned to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Susan eyeing her critically. The other woman finally nodded and smiled slightly. "Much better. Now, I've sent the owl to Severus to tell him you'll be late." Pushing her towards the table, Susan commanded, "Sit. Eat. Talk."

Hermione didn't feel hungry, but seeing Susan's determined look she sighed and obediently took a bite. Much to her surprise, when the warm food touched her tongue her hunger came back full strength and she devoured the breakfast quickly. Satisfied, she sat back with a cup of hot tea and began to talk. She told Susan the entire story of her two conversations with Viktor. She was proud that her voice only wavered a couple of times during the monologue… until the very end. When she tried to tell Susan how she had felt when she saw the wedding ring lying on the table, her throat closed of its own volition and she lowered the trembling teacup to the table, shaking her head mutely. Susan seemed to understand, and clasped her friend's hands tightly in her own. 

"You don't have to say it, sweetie. I can imagine how you must have felt. Now, why don't you pack some things for the weekend and get out of here?" Susan paused for a moment. "Are you sure it will be all right for you to stay at Hogwarts? We have a guest room if you need it, and I'm also willing to watch Crookshanks for you if you need me to."

Hermione just shook her head. "No, Susan – I think I want him with me. And I'm almost sure Albus won't mind – he already has the guest rooms set up for me." She sat back heavily, letting out a breath. "I have to go by my parents house this morning… I think I'd better tell them about all of this before they read it in tomorrow morning's _Daily Prophet_." Susan nodded her agreement, and Hermione rose to her feet. 

After a quick packing, she minimized the suitcase and hid it away in her robes. Then she gathered Crookshanks and turned to her friend, flinging an arm around her in a half-hug, mindful of the orange ball of fur in her other arm. "Thank you, Susan. Thanks for being here for me."

Susan smiled. "I'm always here for you, Hermione. Remember – I'm just an owl or floo call away, if you need to talk. And, listen," Susan said, looking at her seriously. "I really do think you did the right thing."

Hermione smiled through teary eyes. "Thanks." 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Blast it," Hermione muttered, gazing at the cars in the driveway of her parents' house. She had been half hoping that they were away, off for a quick breakfast at their favorite restaurant. But, both cars were in the driveway and that meant that she had to face them in person.

With a heavy sigh, which prompted Crookshanks to look up at her balefully, she trudged up the front steps and rang the doorbell. 

A half an hour later, she was mentally kicking herself for not simply sending an owl. _How hard could it have been? A quick message, saying "Hi, Mum & Dad, Sorry haven't spoken in a while, but have some news – am now divorced. Love to you both, Hermione." What made me think it would be better in person? _she thought, wincing inwardly when she heard her mother emit another patented "_my daughter has ruined her life" _sigh.    

Her Dad was surprisingly levelheaded about the situation. After ascertaining that Viktor hadn't hurt her in any way ("Magic or not, if he hurt my baby girl I'll kill him!" "No, no, Daddy – nothing like that!"), he had been rather relaxed. It was her mother that was causing her to look down at her hands like a fifteen year old caught out after curfew. 

_Bollocks that,_ she thought. Looking up to meet her mother's eyes directly, she felt her courage return. "Mother. Please. Do you really think I should have stayed married to a man that I wasn't in love with?" Her mother didn't answer, just dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Hermione's voice turned pleading, to her own disgust. "Mum, please. Please try and understand. I thought I loved him, I really did… I wanted to love him, but it just didn't happen. He's better off free to find someone who can love him that way." _And I'm better off free to be with the man that I _do _love._

Her father finally left the room. He had a tennis match with a friend that morning and needed to get ready. Her mother's head turned slightly, listening. As soon as she heard the footsteps reach the upper floor, she turned back to her daughter with a shrewd look.

"So, what's his name, young lady?"

"Wh-what?"

Her mother laughed. Actually laughed. Hermione shook her head in bewilderment. "Sweetheart, I'm not a fool. I'm a woman, too, you know. No one leaves her husband because she doesn't love him, unless she has another prospect waiting in the wings." When she saw her daughter's face darken indignantly, she patted her hand. "Honey, I don't mean that in a snide way. Not at all. It's just – you didn't hate Viktor, and you seemed happy enough. Something must have happened to spur all of this, and since you seem sad rather than hurt… well, it doesn't seem like Viktor did anything to make you leave. So, there must be another man that pushed you to this decision." Sitting back on the couch, her mother stared at her tiredly. "You think I couldn't tell you didn't really love him when you got married? That's why I tried to talk you out of it so persistently. Oh, you cared for him, but there was no sparkle in your eyes when you spoke about him, no _connection _between the two of you. Not like when you spoke about that other gentleman." Her mother's face tightened. "The one you refused to name. As if you couldn't trust your own family."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Mum, you know why I couldn't. I explained all that."

Her mother nodded, loosening slightly. "I know, honey, but a mother doesn't like to be so shut out from her daughter's life. I wanted to be there for you, help you… you'll understand someday, when you're a mother yourself."

"Mum, let's not get into that, okay? You know how I feel about children." Hermione shook her head, adding, "Viktor never really believed me, I don't think. It's actually the _official_ reason that he put on the divorce parchment. Anyway, I have plenty of time to decide… witches can bear children well into their sixties."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I think we've strayed from the subject. Who is he?" Her mother's eyes narrowed. "Do I know him? Is it Harry?" Seeing her daughter's face, she laughed. "Okay, not Harry. But, who is it? Is it the same man as before?"

Hermione sighed. "You win, Mum. I'll tell you, but please try to hear me out before you say anything." Hermione closed her eyes, and told her mother about Severus. When she was done, she waited for a response. Hearing nothing, she finally cracked open one eye nervously. Her mother was smiling.

_Smiling? _Hermione though in shock, opening both eyes widely. "Mum?"

Her mother just shook her head. "Well, I have to say, you can certainly pick them, Hermione." At her daughter's wide-eyed look, she chuckled. "Oh, come on now, honey. You know I get the _Daily Prophet_ – I like to feel connected to your world, and that's really the only way since my own daughter hardly ever writes." Hermione rolled her eyes, and her mother continued, "Well, anyhow – he is a sexy devil."

Hermione couldn't believe it. "What? Mum!" she exclaimed in a shocked voice.

Her mother laughed. "Oh, Hermione, I have eyes. Just because I'm married to your father doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice view, you know." Shaking her head at her daughter's incredulous stare, she said, "From what I've read about him, he was very brave. A spy, wasn't he? Hmm. I do remember reading a bit about his past, though, Hermione… are you sure-"

"Mum, his past is his past. Nothing can change that. He joined with Dumbledore before I was even born, and spied for the Light at great risk to himself."

Her mother nodded, slightly worried. "I know, honey, I read the articles." Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "He was your Potions Master, wasn't he? How old is he?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, knowing what was coming. "He's younger than Dad, if that's what you're worried about."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady! Now, how old is this man of yours?" 

Hermione muttered something under her breath. Her mother raised an eyebrow in an expression she remembered well from her youth. Sighing audibly, she repeated, "Nineteen years older than me."

"I see." Her mother's face had tightened once again. 

Exasperated, Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Mum, look – you have to stop thinking like a Muggle. Witches and wizards live a lot longer than a Muggle, so the age difference isn't even worth mentioning! Severus is still considered a young man. Albus is over 150 years old, and definitely still kicking! In the wizarding world, a nineteen year difference is like… like a five year difference in the Muggle world. Not a big deal at all. Viktor's parents were almost thirty years apart!"

Her mother shook her head. "It's not just physical age, it's mental age I'm worried about. This man of yours has been through a lot, has dealt with a lot of darkness in his life. That can age a person past their years." Hermione looked thoughtful. Her mother added, in a gentle voice, "I understand, honey… in my head. I'm sorry – it's just hard for me to change a whole lifetime's worth of ideas. I guess the important thing is that you love him, and he loves you, am I right?" Hermione nodded. "Did he pressure you to leave Viktor?" Hermione shook her head. Her mother sighed. "You know how I feel about divorce, Hermione. But you have to live your own life, I suppose. Does he treat you well?" Hermione nodded. "I love you, honey," her mother said, enfolding her in her arms. 

"I love you, too, Mum."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

By the time she arrived at Hogwarts it was just past lunchtime and the Great Hall was empty. Taking a deep breath, she decided to visit the Headmaster before venturing into the dungeons. 

"Hello, my dear. How is everything?" Albus asked as she sat in the chair opposite his desk. "Lemon drop?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank you, Albus. I had a… I needed to ask you something," she said. He gestured for her to continue. Taking a breath, she said, "I have found myself in an unexpected… well, maybe not entirely unexpected… situation. Would it be okay if I used the guest rooms here for the next few weeks, until I find other arrangements?"

Albus sat back. "Hermione, the guest rooms are yours to use as long as you need them." Looking at her over steepled fingers, he said, "I am assuming that I should address you as Miss Granger once more?" 

She was surprised, but not shocked. "Albus, does anything ever happen that you're not aware of?"

Albus laughed. "Well, I seem to remember an incident about seven years ago… I didn't realize what was occurring until the situation appeared to be well underway." She blushed, and he continued seriously, "Hermione, I regret what had to happen back then. And I greatly regret not informing you of Miss Tonks' plan."

Hermione averted her face, staring at the fire. "It would have spared a lot of heartache, had I known."

"I do apologize, once again. We had no idea that you would find out, and if you can pardon an old man his whimsy… I felt that it would be better if you didn't know. I must admit I was wrong," Albus said with a sincere note of apology in his voice. 

Hermione turned back to meet his gaze. "I understand, Albus. And… thank you for the use of the rooms. I'm sure I'll find alternate arrangements as soon as possible." With that, she rose and left the room, her cat trailing behind.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "I'm sure you will, Miss Granger. I'm sure you will."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione walked to the dungeons slowly, Crookshanks on her heels. She could hear his purring as he took in the familiar surroundings. When they passed the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, she laughed out loud when he stopped and looked at her quizzically. "We're staying in the dungeons this time, Crooks. Come on, baby," she said, scooping him up and nuzzling her face in his fur. 

Her steps quickened as she made her way to the lab. When she reached the open doorway, she stopped abruptly. She could see Severus standing, with his back to her, stirring a cauldron. The sight of him brought everything crashing back, and she felt her eyes suddenly fill with tears. Not wanting to subject him to a display of emotion, she continued on to the guest rooms Albus had prepared for her use. 

Entering the room, she let Crookshanks down and watched as he explored the room. She quickly unpacked the belongings she had brought and then collapsed on the chair beside the fire. A wave of grief washed over her, and she allowed the tears to fall in the privacy of her room. Burying her face in her hands, she curled up on the chair, shaking.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. "Hermione," a low, gentle voice said. She looked up, startled, and saw Severus. "You forgot to lock the door." Touching her cheek with a finger, he gently wiped a tear away. "Are you all right?" 

A wave of longing hit her, and she jumped up from the chair and flung her arms around him desperately. He stroked her hair until she calmed down, then handed her a handkerchief and drew her to sit with him on the couch. 

She gave a short laugh. "Even your handkerchiefs are black?" He smirked in response, and she laughed again – longer this time. "You're very cute when you smirk." He scowled at that, as she knew he would. Taking a deep breath, she stated, "Well, I did it. I'm officially divorced."

"I know."

"Oh – did Susan tell you in her note?" He shook his head. "Then – how did you know?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I spoke with your husband last night."

"What? When? How?" Hermione stammered. 

"At the Leaky Cauldron. It was an… interesting conversation. Not what I expected." He told her about the confrontation with Viktor the previous night. "He told me to take care of you, to make sure that you're happy." Severus smirked. "It was one of the few times my life has been threatened and I didn't mind." He paused for a moment, then continued, "He's a good man. You were right."

"I know. I felt so horrible, his face was so… I don't know how to describe it." She closed her eyes against the image. 

She felt a hand stroking her hair once again, and gentle lips on hers. In a soft voice, Severus said, "Since I don't desire to have an angry Bulgarian after me… especially one who studied under Karkaroff… _Are_ you happy?"

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her tightly. "I am now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! 

Shem – I'm glad you liked the last chapter – not the most fun chappie to write but it had to be done ;). I did like writing the conversation between Viktor and Sev, just not the one with Vik and Hermione… 

Michelline – Thanks! Next chapter will be more Herm/Sev – she had to get some things in order before going back to Hogwarts. 

Rilla – Thank you – I'm glad you thought it was realistic, and sorry that you were in the same type of situation… I was, too, actually – many moons ago, but I still remember how guilty I felt. 

Kazfeist – Very very glad that you think they're in character! Am trying most desperately to keep them that way…

Deb – Thanks! I really liked the Viktor/Severus conversation, too. Poor Viktor.

Anarane – Thanks!

Trish – Thanks! Well, sorry to make you cry, but I'm glad you got that into it :). This chapter is a little less sad… we will visit Viktor again next chapter (or the one after) but for now I'm working on healing Hermione.

Electryone – Thanks for the review – glad you liked how Viktor acted… it would've been too easy on Hermione if he'd gone off the handle and was angry… then she could be defensive. So – now she just feels guilty… but it was what had to happen. 

Louise – Thanks! Glad you liked it

Maddy-Riddle – Thank you – I was very much trying to avoid the soap opera type dialogue, glad you think I was successful! 

Kat – Yeah, I thought hurt would be a more realistic reaction. Viktor had overnight to get the anger out of his system, thanks to Harry.

Keket – Thank you – Viktor was ready to make more of a fuss, but then he had the conversation with Severus… and well, the rest is history. I'm glad that you appreciated the more subtle tension. Thanks!

Raclswt – Thank you – more Herm/Sev action soon, promise!

Indie Fairy – Thanks – it was also my favorite part of last chapter!

Killer Angel – Thank you! 

PinkChubbyMonkey – Thanks!

Jen – Thank you for the review! And, to answer your question – read and find out :)

Kittykat – Thank you! I try to update quickly – we're at a lull time at work right now so I can pound out chapters quicker than I expected to when I started this fic. Glad you're enjoying it!

Angelina – Thanks for the review, and I hope this wasn't too long of a wait :). Your review cracked me up!

AnnabelleElizabeth – Thank you – Sev is still #1, but I've come to like this Viktor so much that I'm gonna take care of him, too… eventually ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, Neville – I think tomorrow night will be a good time to begin the ritual," Harry winked. He could see Susan sitting next to Neville and did not want to speak more plainly. He had never been good at anticipating how a woman would react to certain things, and he certainly didn't want to get Neville in hot water. Not before the ritual, at least.

Neville nodded, grinning. From the fire he could see Susan shoot Neville a questioning glance and Neville shrug innocently in response, and he cleared his throat. "Um – I think maybe you ought to check on 'Mione, Susan. Let her know Viktor's okay."

"_Is _he okay, Harry? We all knew how head over heels he was for Hermione."

Harry shrugged, then remembered they couldn't see his shoulders. "He's okay. He's upset, and I had to use the Reparo charm on a few of my knick-knacks this morning, but considering what he's just been through – he's doing okay." Susan nodded and left his line of vision for a moment. She returned with her traveling robe. Harry said, "Thanks, Susan. She's been alone all night, and I know the guilt is probably eating her up. She was dreading the conversation."

"I still think she's nutters," Neville stated. Susan rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, guys. I'll just go straight to the office from Hermione's place, Neville. See you tonight. Thanks, Harry," Susan said, and then swept out of the room. 

Neville rubbed his hands together and turned back to Harry. "So – tomorrow night's the night? 

Harry nodded, and answered, "Yeah. It was really good of them to break it off on a Thursday night – gives him time to kick things all day Friday, then be ready for a good Saturday night… none of us even have to miss work the next day! I'll have to thank 'Mione." Seeing Neville's expression, he held his hands up, then remembered once again that Neville could only see his head. "I'm just kidding, Neville, relax. I feel for the guy, I really do. It was a bad situation – no one really at fault, which makes it harder. It'd be easier if he could just hate her." 

Neville nodded. "Yeah. I can't imagine how he must feel. She did the right thing, though."

"Yeah. Listen, Neville – we'll all meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night around seven. Sound good?" Neville nodded and Harry's face disappeared from the flames after they said their goodbyes.

Still kneeling in front of the fire in his study, Harry looked over at the Bulgarian lying on his sofa. They had both fallen asleep in the study after consuming mass quantities of Firewhiskey the previous evening. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Viktor slept until after lunchtime, considering. He stood up from his position on the floor and left the room to complete his morning routine. 

When Viktor woke, Harry had finished preparing a light lunch and had a hangover remedy waiting. Harry watched the other man sit up with a groan, and winced in sympathy. "Here," he said, handing the hangover cure to Viktor. With an appreciative nod, Viktor opened the vial and quickly drank the potion, making a face at the taste. 

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Viktor. Now – bathroom's that way." Harry pointed. "And the guest room's that way," he said, pointing again at another door. "Why don't you get cleaned up, then we'll run back by your place to pick up some stuff."

Viktor stood, running a hand through his black hair, and made his way to the bathroom. He was in and out quickly, and they apparated to Viktor and Hermione's house. Harry noticed the man next to him tense as they made their way through the house to the bedroom, where Viktor quickly began pulling clothes from the wardrobe and packing them in a conjured suitcase. 

Harry left the room and wandered around, wanting to give Viktor some privacy. When he passed through the kitchen, he saw a note on the table and walked over to it, curious. It was in Hermione's writing, and simply stated that she would be staying at Hogwarts and to owl her there if anyone needed to contact her. He nodded to himself. _That makes sense, he thought. He imagined she wouldn't want to be surrounded by sad memories any more than Viktor did… and he had a good idea just where she'd be staying while she was at Hogwarts. _

Then, something else occurred to him. She was sure to have taken Crookshanks, but what about… Harry walked into the den and saw Frederick roosting on a perch. He coaxed the owl to him and grabbed Frederick's cage. _Better bring him with us._ "You want to stay with me for a while, keep Hedwig company?" he asked the owl, who hooted in response. "I'll take that for a yes," Harry said, grinning. He made his way back to the bedroom, carrying the cage.

Viktor had finished packing and was standing in front of the window, staring out blankly. Harry felt another wave of sympathy. He could well remember how torn up he had been when Hannah had left him, and they had not even been married. Putting the cage down, he walked up behind the other man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Viktor, let's go. I've got Frederick – I'm sure Hedwig will like the company." 

Viktor nodded, and turned from the window. Walking to the bed, he picked up the suitcase and shrunk it down so that it would fit easily in one of the inner pockets of his robes. He gestured for Harry to precede him from the room. When he reached the door he turned and paused. He swept his eyes around the room one last time, a thousand images of memory bombarding him. Closing his eyes, he silently let go of the images and shut the door behind him. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Albus said I could use them as long as I needed to," Hermione said, glancing absently at her notes. They were preparing multiple cauldrons of the Manere base in preparation for the following weeks' work. Hermione already had some ideas about appropriate additives to test, but she silently acknowledged that adjusting the quantities would take a great deal of time. _And a great deal of the base,_ she thought wryly. 

Severus nodded. "You do know he means that, of course. There is no rush to find other arrangements, Hermione." He looked down at his hands, idly twirling a stirring rod in his long fingers. "In fact…"

"Yes?"

"Our two chambers could be connected easily enough." Severus looked up and stared at her intently.

She was a bit confused. "Connected? But, surely Albus-"

"Was the one who mentioned it to me," Severus finished with a half smile. "Quite innocently, of course, and in passing." 

Hermione frowned. "I wish I knew how he finds things out so quickly. Maybe _he _should be the Divination professor rather than that old fraud Trelawney!"

Severus snorted. "He doesn't use tealeaves, Hermione. He uses the portraits."

"The portraits?"

He smirked. "Something the Gryffindor Know-It-All never figured out?" She smacked his arm playfully and he grabbed her hand, pulling her close. "The portraits can travel from frame to frame – distance is no object. And he has quite a collection of nosy, gossipy characters hanging in his office." 

She looked up at him, brow slightly furrowed in thought. "You know, I think I remember Harry saying something about that Phineas Nigellus portrait running an errand for Dumbledore once. That makes sense. There are probably portraits in the Ministry offices, aren't there?" He nodded. "And we have a couple… I mean, Viktor and I had a couple of wizarding portraits in the house that his parents left us – him." 

Sensing her tension, Severus pushed her into a stool and stood behind her, massaging her shoulders. She sighed, letting her head fall back onto his chest. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll keep having those slip-ups for a little while longer. It still feels so… unreal."

His fingers smoothed her hair back from her face and neck, and she snuggled back against him gratefully as he returned to massaging her shoulders and neck. When his hands suddenly stilled she made a noise of protest. He chuckled and said, "This isn't the best angle for a massage, my dear. Wait just a moment-" Walking over to the cauldrons, he added the final ingredient for the base and adjusted the flames. He then turned and pulled her from the stool, holding her hands in his. "Now, we have approximately twenty hours to wait while the base simmers?" At her nod, he smiled. "I believe I owe you a proper massage, in my chambers, immediately." She smiled back at him and willingly allowed him to lead her from the room.

She stopped immediately upon entering his chambers, which she had never seen before… in real life. Looking at Severus with an eyebrow raised, she commented, "Well, I guess I know at least one other dream that wasn't just a dream." The room they had just entered was comfortable and attractive, with dark wood bookshelves lining three of the walls. The fourth wall boasted a glowing fireplace with a heavy mantle, and a thick patterned rug lay before it under two comfortable chairs. 

He put his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. "I could not have you in reality, Hermione – if all I could have were your dreams, then I wished to make them memorable."

"But this is no longer a dream," she said, looking up at him. A mischievous smile formed on her lips. "And I believe I still owe you a punishment for being a naughty Legilimens. Now, what should it be?" She pretended to contemplate, tapping her finger against her mouth. "I believe we'll begin with a full body massage, as you were planning. I'm still feeling a bit tense."

"As you wish," he said, the corners of his mouth quirking in a smile. He led her into the next room, which she also recognized from her dream. The four-poster bed was beautifully carved and the stone walls were draped with colorful tapestries. She smiled, taking it all in. 

"Not quite what I expected."

"No?" he murmured. 

"Well, I guess I expected more black," she said. He raised an eyebrow, and she added, "For Merlin's sake, man, even your handkerchiefs are black! Who would think you'd have these gorgeous tapestries in your bedchamber?"

Severus smirked. "Well, it was either tapestries or portraits, and with Dumbledore's spy gang…" Hermione shuddered, and he laughed. "Exactly. I had no desire to be questioned about my snoring habits by the Headmaster."

"I quite see your point."

He nodded, and summoned a small vial of clear potion from the other room. At his prompting, she slid onto the bed, lying on her stomach with her arms over her head. With a whispered word from Severus, she was unclothed and she hummed at the feel of the velvet comforter against her bare skin. 

A few minutes later, all the tension had drained from her body under his talented hands. _And this is just my back and shoulders so far,_ she thought, feeling a flutter in her stomach as his hands began to lightly knead her sides. As his hands moved slowly up her ribcage, she felt herself begin to tense again, this time in anticipation. She sighed with pleasure.  When she felt his feathery touch against the swell of her breasts, her back arched involuntarily and she heard his breathing quicken.

She turned over slowly and met his eyes. Wordlessly she reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt while he trailed warm hands over her torso. The intensity of his stare took her breath away. Finally divesting him of his clothes, she pulled him down and entangled her fingers in his hair, holding him close and breathing in his scent.

He rolled them over slightly so that he could put his arms around her in a crushing embrace. Pulling back after a moment, he looked into her eyes and brought his lips to hers.

It was much more intense this time. _It's real, now. It's real, she thought contentedly. A warmth was spreading over her body under his hands, which had resumed their explorations. Her own hands were running along the warm skin of his back, stopping for a moment when she felt a long smooth scar running from under one shoulder blade across his back to end just over his kidney. _I remember every mark on his body, this is definitely new. From the Last ___Battle__, maybe? She made a mental note to ask him about it later, and then the feel of his lips on her skin drove all thought from her mind._

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"How exciting!" Tonks exclaimed, smiling at her friend. Hestia smiled back, running her hands through her hair. 

"Yes, he is," Hestia said with a wide grin. It was Saturday night, and Remus had had to stay at the Hogsmeade property to entertain the man who had arrived that day in preparation for next week's administration of the lycanthropy cure. Hestia had decided to invite her old friend for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron to catch up. 

Tonks smacked her arm, laughing. "You know what I meant, Hestia! I'm so happy for you… I know you've had your eye on him for a long time." Hestia nodded. "I'm completely and utterly jealous," Tonks said, sighing dramatically. 

Hestia shook her head. "Come on, isn't there anyone you're attracted to?"

Tonks shrugged, looking away for a moment. "Yes, a few people, actually… but no one takes me seriously, you know."

Hestia leaned forward. "You have to _make them take you seriously, m'dear." She lifted an eyebrow, and Tonks flushed slightly._

"Hestia, I just can't flirt the way you do. I'm not comfortable doing it…  I feel like a fool," she said, shaking her head. "Merlin, it's roasting in here," she commented, standing from the table and taking off her outer robe, which she folded and draped over one of the empty chairs. Hestia smirked when she saw the shirt her friend was wearing.

"Bulgarian National Team, hmm?"  Hestia raised her eyebrows. "Still a fan, then? Even though that hottie Krum isn't playing for them anymore?"

"Of course!" Tonks exclaimed, shaking her head. "My goodness, Hestia – loyalty is everything in Quidditch! You don't just stop loving a team when they're not winning – that's not a true fan!" 

A voice behind her agreed. "Exactly, Tonks." Tonks turned around in her seat and, seeing Harry, brightened. 

"Hi, Harry! Sit down, we have two extra seats here," she said. When Harry politely refused, Hestia caught her friend's eye and shook her head.

"Oh, come now, Tonks. Do you mean to tell me you still aren't reading the _Daily Prophet_?" At Tonks' confused look, Hestia shook her head again and addressed her next comment to Harry. "You go on back to your male bonding, we'll stay over here like good little girls. I suppose you're fueling up with food before you hit the town?"

Harry nodded. Seeing Tonks' confused stare becoming more pronounced, he filled her in. "Hermione and Viktor have gotten divorced. Two nights ago. Me and some of his other mates are meeting here to help him take his mind off of it all. He came with me, but wanted to check out the Quidditch shop so I'm stuck here waiting for the other guys."

Tonks flushed again, and stammered, "O-oh. So, they divorced? What – why?" Hestia threw her a shrewd look.

Harry looked at her. "Well, it's a rather long story, but here's the short version: It has to do with a misunderstanding from years back and a certain big-mouthed fellow with a lightning bolt on his forehead telling Hermione the wrong information. She married Viktor as a result, and then found out the truth a few weeks back. She broke the lightning bolt fellow's nose, cried a lot, made her decision, and got divorced." Tonks' eyes were wide. "The official version is that they disagreed about having children, so that's what the _Daily Prophet_ was spouting off about."  

Hestia shrugged. "I knew the truth. I was with them at the conference – you could've seen the sparks flying from across the room. Poor Viktor didn't have a chance."

Tonks' eyes were still wide. "So – she's back with Severus, then?" Harry nodded, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad – he was so broken when she had to leave. I've never seen him like that – he's normally quite the bastard and he didn't even snap at anyone for a full month. I felt awful for him." She paused for a moment, and then casually asked, "So… how is Viktor taking all of this? He seemed to be rather smitten with her, really. If… if he'd like a woman's perspective, I'd be happy to lend an ear." Hestia gave her a knowing look, which she ignored.

Harry looked thoughtful. "You know, Tonks… I may suggest he take you up on that. I remember how… supportive… you were when Hannah left me." Tonks smiled at Harry, who noted that her cheeks were slightly pink. _Hmmm. So Tonks has a thing for Viktor? She is__ a Quidditch fanatic, and right good in the… His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's approach. He said his goodbyes to the two women and joined the other men gathered at the bar. He definitely felt more hopeful about the whole situation. He had been concerned when Viktor seemed to withdraw even further over the last two days, and Tonks could be just what Viktor needed to help him through this. _

Viktor had returned, and it appeared that everyone else was present. "Well, it looks like we have everyone – our table is over there," Harry said, leading the way to a large round table at the far side of the room. 

An hour later, the men were having a great time. They had even coaxed a few smiles out of Viktor, and he appeared to be relaxing a bit. Harry noted a certain lady from across the room continue to cast glances over at their table. Then, Oliver began to talk about the female Quidditch referee that he had met at a league meeting, and Viktor tensed up beside Harry. Leaning close enough so that the others couldn't overhear, Harry whispered, "Are you doing okay, Viktor?"

Viktor nodded, and replied in a low voice, "Yeah. Just, hearing Oliver speak about that voman he has met… vat vill happen, Harry? How long until I meet somevun?" He shook his head. "I don't even know how to approach a voman anymore – I haff been… out of the field for too long."

Harry caught Tonks' eye from across the room and gave a small smile. "I think it may happen sooner than you think, Viktor," he said, nodding his head covertly at the women's table. "I think she's interested…"

Viktor looked up, and met Tonks' eye. He smiled a little when she blushed and looked down, seeming to be suddenly shy. "Hmm. She is varing a nice shirt."

"You should talk to her, mate. She's a good person. And a huge Quidditch fan."

Viktor shook his head. "I don't know, Harry. I vouldn't know vat to say… I vould look like a fool." 

Harry shook his head. "No, you wouldn't. Trust me, Tonks is interested. I was talking to her before you got here."

Viktor's eyebrows shot up. "That is the Tonks voman?" Harry nodded. 

"She's a good person, Viktor. She helped me out a lot when… when Hannah left me." Viktor gave him a narrow-eyed stare. "Not – not just like that, Viktor! I mean, we talked a lot, she has a great listening ear."

Viktor shook his head. "Thanks, Harry, but… it's not fair for me to think about becoming involved vith somevun else right now… I'm still too wrapped up thinking about my vife… my ex-vife… I vould not vant anyvun to haff to deal vith all of that." 

Harry grinned. "I don't think she wants to get involved, per se. I think she's just what you need..."

Viktor cut him off. "Not now, Harry. It is truly too soon." Harry shrugged and nodded, and they rejoined the conversation. Harry pretended not to notice when Viktor's gaze repeatedly drifted to Tonks' table, his eyes thoughtful. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! Most likely only one more chapter after this one. I have some more ideas but they stray from the original plot of this story. Therefore, I have plans for a sequel of sorts, dealing with the Manere and Lycanthropy potions and someone's plot to use their research for "evil," and how this evil person is stopped. If there's enough interest, I will begin it when I'm through with this one.

Maddy-Riddle – Thanks! Glad you liked Hermione's mother.

Deb – Thanks! I'm glad you liked that line – it was one of my favorites ;)

Spaz141 – Thank you, I appreciate your review. Divorce is like a death of sorts, your mother sounds very wise.

KdarkMaiden – Thanks for the review :)

Rilla – LOL @ channeling your mother… I was channeling my mom, too ;)

K80 – Thanks – Yeah, I thought it would be too much to have Hermione race to Severus immediately after signing the divorce sheet Thursday night. No real big bumps in the road for our favorite couple, not in this story, at least ;)

Baboon – That was Hermione's reaction – Eww! My mom said that about one of my boyfriends and I was as shocked as Hermione was ;). Am only planning on one more chapter after this – must take care of Viktor. 

Anarana Anwamane – Thanks!

Keket – Thanks – no major conflict left, just one more chapter. Sequel will have some of the adjustment issues, but I thought it would be good to end this story soon since the major conflict is now over. 

Electryone – Thanks! I had a similar experience, definitely helped me write Hermione's emotions realistically (I hope). 

LJ Yolo – Thank you, I was trying very hard to get the emotions to come across realistically. 

Kyo88 – Thanks!

Raclswt – Thanks!

Honor – Thank you for the review! Karkaroff I just mentioned as knowing more dark curses than even Severus himself… I thought that would be in keeping with a scared, weasely character to learn a bunch of hexes. I wasn't saying he could take Severus in a duel, but Severus would want to be ready if someone trained by Karkaroff in all the nasty little hexes were to approach him. Sorry if that didn't come across well. 

Shem – Thanks! Sorry if the lemons are only lemon juice, but I may add to them on aff.net when I get a chance. If you beg nicely. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer on Chapter 1 – Don't own them, just enjoy playing with them!

Time Does Not Heal All Wounds 

WendyNat

Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing, precisely, Nymphadora?" Hestia asked her friend, her eyes narrowly watching the other woman. They were sitting in Hestia's flat later that same night, playing wizard's chess. Tonks had no illusions about what Hestia was referring to, however.

Tonks frowned. "First of all, don't call me by that name!"

"Why not?" Hestia grinned inwardly. They'd had this conversation too many times to count over the years.

"It's a ridiculous name! Mum was sadistic, to name me that," Tonks stated, crossing her arms over her chest and partially obscuring the Bulgarian Quidditch team emblem on her shirt.

Hestia smiled and moved a pawn on the board. "I think it's elegant, mysterious."

Tonks leaned forward, looking at the game intently. Absently, she answered, "It's not elegant. Every time I hear it I think of _Nymphomaniac." Hestia burst out laughing. "It's true!"_

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Hestia shook her head. "That certainly doesn't fit the bill, does it?" Tonks frowned again and shrugged. "When's the last time you've been with someone, Tonks? Really?" Her friend mumbled something. "What?" She repeated it, louder this time, and Hestia sat back in amazement. "Since then? But Harry and Hannah broke up almost two years ago!" Tonks continued to ignore her friend, apparently finding the chess pieces to be rather interesting. "Tonks!"

"What?" Tonks asked, finally looking up. Seeing her friend's face, she sighed. "I'm not attracted to many people, really, Hestia. And I… I'm not good at approaching the ones I _am attracted to. Men don't take me seriously; I'm just the clumsy Auror with pink hair. Sometimes purple. Or green," she said, forcing a laugh. Hestia didn't echo her laugh, just kept watching her seriously. _

"How many men have you been with, Tonks? Tell me straight out, this time."

The Metamorphmagus sat back in her chair and let out a breath. Shrugging slightly, she said, "Three." At Hestia's incredulous stare, she shrugged again. "I'm not like you, Hestia. Yes, only three – and it was really one too many." 

Hestia nodded, holding up her hand and raised three fingers. "Severus – he was obviously the one too many. You did a good deed with that one, Tonks. Really." Now she held up only two fingers. "Okay, and Harry – again, it was you doing a good deed. Or so you thought." 

Tonks blushed. "I was attracted to him, and he was so upset… I just wanted to help out… and maybe have some fun while helping… you know we tried to make a go of it, but it didn't work out."

Hestia pursed her lips together. "Mmmm-hmmm." She still had one finger up, and she raised an eyebrow at her friend questioningly. 

"And someone you don't know – my first. I was a teenager, what did I know? I had just begun Auror training when it happened, and it was only the one time." Tonks closed her eyes, praying that would be enough. But, judging by the impatient tapping of Hestia's fingers on the table, it appeared that it wasn't enough. Taking a deep breath, she blurted out, "Kirley Duke, okay? My first was Kirley Duke, lead guitar of The Weird Sisters."

Hestia looked impressed. "Really? Well, that explains all the shirts you have, I suppose. How many shirts do you get when you shag a band member, anyway?"

Tonks smacked her with the seat cushion. "None!" Hestia kept grinning at her, and she blew out an irritated breath. "Okay, two!"

Hestia laughed. "Oh, this is too rich! You were a groupie!" 

Tonks tried to maintain an annoyed look, but it was too difficult and she grinned widely. "No, actually, I didn't even know who he was at first. There were all these women fawning over him at Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade, and I couldn't tell who he was so I was just sitting there, ignoring him. I guess he thought that was intriguing… at any rate, he came over and started talking." She shrugged. "And, well, one thing led to another…"

"And soon enough he was plucking _your strings, hmmm?"_

"Hestia!" Tonks shook her head, chuckling. 

Hestia's eyes narrowed and she decided to go in for the kill. "So, with your experiences so far, why are you setting yourself up for a heartbreak?"

Tonks looked down at her hands. "I don't know what you mean."

Hestia snarled, "I'm not a fool!" Tonks looked up, surprised. "Listen to the voice of experience here, Tonks. Be very careful with what you're doing. I know you've had a monstrous crush on Krum for at least ten years. But… listen, the woman of his dreams divorced him not even a week ago. He was completely and utterly in love with her, probably still is." Hestia grabbed her friend's hand and caught her eye. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Viktor's a good man, but he's hurting right now, and it'll be a while before he can trust someone else. Be prepared for that, if you're really determined to be his sounding board. This isn't some romance novel, it's real life."

Tonks nodded and looked away. "I know. And… thanks, Hestia. I'll… I'll keep what you said in mind." Hestia just shook her head. Both women knew that, if the time came, Tonks would gladly be whatever Viktor wanted - or needed - her to be. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Merlin, I didn't think _anyone_ could bend that way!" Neville said, still in awe. The other men laughed, agreeing. They had just left the "gentleman's club" in Diagon Alley a few minutes prior, and were now relaxing at Harry's house. 

"Great idea to bring the sober-up potion, Neville," Harry said, still impressed. Neville shrugged, not wanting to mention that it had actually been his wife who had pressed the flasks into his hands on his way out the door that afternoon. She had been concerned about the men splinching themselves if they tried to Apparate inebriated. 

Viktor nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Neville. I vas not in any condition to Apparate – I vould haff splinched for certain." Stoyan nodded, agreeing completely. "And my mate Stoyan here – I still thought he vould splinch!" Stoyan punched him in the arm, and he laughed again. 

Harry was quite pleased at how the ritual had worked out. Viktor had loosened up gradually over the course of the evening, and now he was laughing and joking with the other men almost like normal. If Harry hadn't been paying close attention, he would have missed the introspective moments that Viktor indulged in on occasion. _Definitely an improvement, but there's still work to be done,_ Harry thought.

Ron went to Harry's well-stocked bar and pulled out a few bottles of butterbeer, tossing some to the other men and keeping one for himself. Walking back to the extra sofa that Harry had transfigured from a footstool, he sat back and sighed. "I'm just glad Lavender's out of town this week. She would've had a fit if I came in this late."

Oliver laughed. "You're still with her? I thought you said you were going to drop her - too bossy, right?" Ron just shrugged and Oliver laughed again, shaking his head.

Stoyan looked at the man sitting beside him. "Yes, Neville – you vill not get into trouble, vill you?" Stoyan was sincerely concerned - the two men had bonded over the course of the evening. 

Neville shook his head, grinning. "Nope. I'm allowed to be out as long as I want tonight – I think she expects me to spend the night here, actually. She and Hermione were having a girls' ni-" He stopped suddenly and swallowed. The room went still for a moment, until Viktor smiled sadly at Neville.

"It's okay, Neville. Most of you are friends to us both, I know that. It… it does hurt, yes – the divorce… it vas not vat I expected to happen, ven ve married. But – it vas a very unusual situation. I do not hate her," Viktor said sincerely, staring at his bottle of butterbeer. "She vas right to leave, if she did not feel the same about me. And… it vas not a complete lie, the reason on the parchment." He looked up at his friends, who were listening gravely. It was not often that a man would open up like this, and they respected the depths he must be in in order to prompt him to do so. He smiled slightly. "I do vant children, and Her- Hermione vas not sure. I do not think she did vant them, ever." He shrugged. "Ven I vas young, it did not matter to me. I thought it vould be enough, haffing her… but it vas not. Lately, I haff been thinking more and more about it…" He shrugged again, and smiled wryly. "Vell, children are obviously a long vays off now – I need a vife first."

Stoyan reached over and clapped him on the shoulder. "You vill find somevun else. Somevun that appreciates you, Viktor."

Harry winked at Ron. "He may have already found someone, mates." Viktor shook his head, but the others urged Harry to continue. "There's a cute bird by the name of Tonks that was eyeing him most of the time we were in the Leaky Cauldron."

"The vun vith the Bulgarian shirt on?" Stoyan didn't miss much.

Harry nodded, grinning. "She's a friend of mine – she's the Metamorphmagus Auror, you may have read about her during the war. Anyway, when I was talking to her before you guys all showed up she offered a… what was it? Oh, yeah, a _woman's perspective_ if you ever wanted to talk, Viktor." His grin widened. "And from personal experience, I highly suggest you take her up on that," he said, lifting his bottle in a salute. 

The other men agreed excitedly, and tried to persuade Viktor to owl her the next day. "C'mon, mate, you can't sit around and wait! What if some other bloke snatches her up?" Ron said. Oliver nodded enthusiastically.

Viktor just shook his head. "I am not ready, Harry – maybe soon, not right now. Anyvay, it has only been a few days, vat vould she think of somevun so newly divorced approaching her?" In truth, he was also nervous. He had never truly pursued anyone other than Hermione – his other girlfriends had just sort of happened, and none had been serious. 

Harry and Ron shared a grin. "She would think nothing of it, mate, it's what she expects – hell, it's what she offered! She said she'd be happy to be a listening ear. Look, I'm just saying talk to her. If nothing else, she's a good friend and a good sounding board. She helped me a lot when Hannah dumped me. " Viktor eyed him thoughtfully, and Harry gave him a meaningful look. He hoped Viktor would catch on without him having to spell it out more clearly. A few moments later, the truth seemed to hit the Bulgarian, judging by the way his eyes widened. Harry nodded and took a sip of butterbeer. 

"Hmm. Maybe I vill, then," Viktor said, giving Harry a genuine smile. One thing was certain – if he did start seeing other women, he would not do or say anything to make them think he was more serious than he actually was at any point in time. He knew all too well just how much that could hurt. 

Sitting back, he smiled slightly, listening to his friends debate every subject from Quidditch to wand cores. He was lucky to have them. They had been quietly supportive, seeming to instinctually know what he had needed that night. _Merlin has truly shone his favor upon me, to grant me such friends as these,_ he thought. It was a quote from somewhere, but at the moment he couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't matter. He had never truly appreciated the meaning of the quote until now. With their good-natured attempts to pressure him to approach Tonks, they had shown him that there was hope, that there was a possible happy ending to his life. For the last few weeks, ever since he saw the dark robed man hurry from the Leaky Cauldron at the sight of him, he had been in turmoil – his heart sensing what his mind did not want to admit. But now… he sighed contentedly. While he wasn't precisely happy at that moment, he was finally at peace. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"I missed you." Hermione murmured, snuggling closer to the man she loved. She had returned from her night out with Susan earlier than she had expected, and went immediately to his rooms. Her cheek lay on his chest now, his heartbeat sounding loudly in her ear. _Seven years… seven years my heart has waited for this time… _

Severus chuckled. "You were only gone a few hours." He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered, "But I missed you, too." They were lounging on the thick rug in the study, the fire's glow flickering on the rows and rows of books along the walls around them. Hermione couldn't think of a better place to be. At times, it all still felt so unreal – a chance encounter prompting her to find out the truth of what had happened six years ago, the impossible coincidence that she would be working on just the potion he needed for his lycanthropy cure, the decision to leave her husband… it felt unreal, except when she was with Severus. He grounded her, and when she was with him – everything felt more real. She knew without doubt – _this _was where she belonged. _With him_. His voice interrupted her musings. "Actually, I hadn't expected you back tonight. I was pleasantly surprised when you knocked on my door."

She snuggled closer to him, smiling. "I hope I didn't ruin any plans you had."

He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. "Other than thinking about you, I didn't really have any plans."

"Hmmm." She closed her eyes and ran a finger along his stomach and chest, causing him to shiver slightly. "Thinking good things, I hope?"

He shifted a little and then suddenly flipped her over and rolled on top of her, causing her to squeal in surprise. He looked down at her intently, his black eyes glittering. In a low, silky voice, he said, "Very good things." Her stomach fluttered, and she felt her breathing quicken. Winding one hand behind his neck, she pulled his mouth down to hers. 

As the kiss deepened, they both worked to remove the layers of cloth separating them. Finally, he was poised over her, both of them breathing deeply. Looking at her, he brushed a stray curl from her cheek. "I love you, I have loved you for seven years. I never thought you would come back to me, but here you are… " With that whispered statement, he caught her lips once more as their bodies joined.

She tried to keep her eyes open but failed. She felt as though she were falling, flying… There was no other feeling like this, none. She was connected to this man, body, mind, and soul, for all of time, and she reveled in it. She would never feel whole again, except when she was in his arms.

His body moved over hers, warm and safe and exciting, and she thought blissfully, _This__ is completeness._

_This is love._

~ The End ~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, this is it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story! Thanks for all of the reviews, they really did spur me to write more quickly… and I have a sequel in the planning stages. I have some more research to do in "Muggle DNA science" but it should start in week or two. It will be a mystery/romance combination, and I hope you'll enjoy it!   

I hope no one is disappointed that Viktor is still up in the air – but he did love Hermione and it wouldn't be very realistic for him to just jump up and be happy with someone else immediately. I foresee his romantic issues being part of the backdrop to the sequel. But – he does have hope, and is at least on the path to considering being with someone else, looking forward.

This was my first fanfic attempt, and I hope it was successful – I had a lot of fun writing it, and a lot of fun reading the reviews. Thanks to everyone!

Individual responses:

JS Sumner – Thank you so much for the detailed review! I'm blushing a bit at the praise – it is very appreciated (as was your original review, which gave me some good tips!!). This story is over for now – the other plotlines and bunnies that are nipping at me don't really fit in well here, so I am planning a sequel. It will be a mystery set in the same "world" and same timeline (picking up where this left off), exploring the Manere potion and lyncanthropy cure and the ages-old 'what happens when it falls into the wrong hands' idea. Thank you again for reviewing!

Louise – Thank you! I'm glad you liked Hermione's mum – she was modeled after my own mother. And your comment about Neville inspired the comment about him getting into trouble – thanks! ;)

KdarkMaiden – Well, he's not precisely happy, but he's more at peace than a couple of chapters ago. Thanks!

Shem – Check out aff.net, chapter 9… my first true lemons! Thanks for the reviews!!

Raclswt – Thanks! 

Trish – lol! Tonks doesn't really get around, she just likes a certain "type"! Thank you!

ShagstheDustMop, Rachel, Onesnowyowl, AnnabelleElizabeth , Anarane – Thank you! 

Michelline – Thanks for the love! See the sequel for Tonks/Viktor (possible) action ;)

LJ Yolo – Thank you! I'm glad you like my dialogue – that was actually one of the parts I was most nervous about before beginning to write this. And yes, it will be a mystery.

K80 – Thanks! The info about the new scar will be in the sequel… I have my reasons!

Maddy-Riddle – I hope you enjoyed the ending… I am reposting with more lemons on aff.net – just continuations of certain scenes, not new scenes altogether. And the sequel is being mapped out right now – look for it in a week or two.

Deb – Thanks for reviewing! More of the punishment coming in the sequel, actually – she DID say it was just the first part ;). You and Shem's begging paid off – the aff.net version is now up to Chapter 9, and I did edit Chapter 9 quite a bit to add more citrus. I hope you like! You know how nervous I am about writing lemons…

Drusilla – Thank you so much for the review. I'm not a Sirius fan, either, but I am flattered by your statement! I am definitely planning on including information about the final battle and Severus' role in it in the sequel – it will actually have some bearing on the mystery. I am so glad that you enjoyed my story after being away from HP fanfic for a while!

Mrs. Norris and Prof. Snape – Love your name, by the way! Thanks for the review ;)

Spaz141 – Here it is again! That's precisely the sentiment I was trying to convey – it's not easy for either party, even when it's necessary. I'm glad that came across! Thanks for the review ;)

Electryone – Thank you! I was tempted to throw Viktor into the sack with someone – anyone, but tried to be realistic. Tonks' actions with Harry will be explained in the sequel a bit more… she has some issues – she's actually modeled after one of my roommates from college.

Indie Fairy – Thanks! Glad you liked the portraits ;) 

Chantal – Thanks for reading faithfully, and for reviewing! And to answer your question – their relationship was a secret seven years ago, only a select few knew, and therefore she never went to his quarters at Hogwarts. She was "stationed" at Grimmauld Place, working in the basement lab there. 


End file.
